Unsterbliche Liebe
by Teltamariel
Summary: Mag, Aragorns kleine Schwester, ist was ganz Besonderes. Sie ist erst neunzehn, doch hat sie schon einmal die Königsrolle übernehmen müssen. Eines Tages nimmt ihr Leben eine Kehrtwendung, als sie um eine Ecke läuft, ohne nachzusehen, ob dort jemand st
1. Geschwisterliebe

Unsterbliche Liebe  
  
Geschwisterliebe  
  
Das Geräusch, das der Pfeil verursachte, schmerzte in ihrem Herzen. Sie ahnte, dass er sein Ziel treffen würde.  
  
Sie musste es verhindern, doch wie? Sie war im Augenblick so hilflos, armselig, unfähig etwas zu tun. Der Pfeil schien wie in Zeitlupe auf ihn zu zufliegen. Sie wollte ihn warnen, ihm helfen. Sie konnte doch nicht zusehen wie er getötet würde.  
  
Sie öffnete den Mund um zu rufen, ihn zu warnen, doch sie brachte keinen Ton hervor. Also rannte sie los um ihm zu helfen, ihn zu warnen. Sie erreichte ihn. Und dann fand der schreckliche Pfeil sein Ziel.  
  
******************  
  
Mit einem Schrei erwachte Magalin. Eiskalter Schweiß rann ihr den Rücken hinunter, ihr Atem ging stoßweise und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und realisierte ihre Umgebung.  
  
Sie lag in ihrem Bett, in ihren Gemächern und es war tiefe Nacht. "Ich habe geträumt." murmelte sie und seufzte erleichtert auf. Ein leichter Wind kam von der offenen Balkontüre herein und hinterließ eine ernüchternde Kälte auf ihrer schweißnassen Stirn.  
  
Mag, wie ihr älterer Bruder und ihre Freunde sie nannten, stand auf und trat auf den Balkon hinaus. Minas Tirith lag schlafend unter ihr, nichts regte sich zwischen den dunklen Mauern der weißen Stadt. Ihre Gedanken glitten zu ihrem Traum zurück.  
  
Es war ein seltsamer und grausamer Traum gewesen. Jemand war getötet worden.ER war getötet worden.  
  
Doch wer war ER? Sein Gesicht hatte sie nicht erkennen können. Das einzige was sie noch wusste war, dass er durch einen Pfeil gestorben war, durch einen schwarzen Pfeil. Mag schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte sie den Traum so verscheuchen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch hinter sich und fuhr herum.  
  
"Ach du bist es. Du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt." meinte sie erleichtert, als sie ihren Bruder erkannte.  
  
Aragorn legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. "Ich hab dich schreien gehört. Da wollte ich nachsehen, was los ist. Hast du schlecht geträumt??"  
  
Als sie nickte, seufzte er auf. "Arme Mag. Und ich kann dir nicht helfen." Sie lächelte ihn an: "Aragorn! Du kannst mir eben nicht überall helfen. Ich muss außerdem auch lernen, selbst mein Leben zu meistern.Ich muss lernen, erwachsen zu werden und Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Ich hab dich sehr lieb, das weißt du. Aber lass mich erwachsen werden."  
  
Er seufzte: "Ich weiß. Aber es fällt mir so schwer. Jetzt glaube ich zu wissen, wie sich ein Vater fühlen muss, wenn sein Kind in die Welt ziehen will."  
  
"Du benimmst dich doch schon so wie einer.Wie wird das erst, wenn du eigene Kinder hast?" grinste Magalin und Aragorn lachte hell auf.  
  
Seine Schwester seufzte erleichtert. Es war schon länger her, dass sie ihren Bruder hatte lachen sehen. Seit er König war, war er so ernst geworden.  
  
"Was ist? Warum siehst du mich so an??" fragte er sie auf einmal, als er ihre Blicke bemerkte.  
  
"Nichts. Ich freue mich nur, dich wieder lachen zu sehen." antwortete Mag und schmiegte sich an seine Schulter.  
  
***************** Aller Anfang ist schwer! Wie wahr wie wahr. Und kurz noch dazu, aber die anderen werden hoffentlich länger. 


	2. Kleine Diebe

Kleine Diebe  
  
Er war erst vor wenigen Wochen zurückgekehrt, aus dem Krieg gegen den dunklen Herrscher Sauron, der ganz Mittelerde unterjochen wollte.  
  
Doch zusammen mit seinen 8 Gefährten hatte Aragorn sich ihm entgegengestellt und ihn besiegt. Er hatte den Ringträger bis tief hinein nach Mordor geleitet, ihn gegen die bösen Mächte verteidigt und an seiner Seite gekämpft.  
  
Mag hatte sich während der ganzen Zeit natürlich Sorgen um ihren älteren Bruder gemacht, denn er war der einzige, den sie noch auf der Welt hatte.  
  
Ihre Eltern, bei denen sie vor dem Leben mit Aragorn gelebt hatte (es waren nicht ihre richtigen gewesen, die hatte sie nie gekannt) waren im Ringkrieg umgekommen, ihre Verwandten waren überall in Mittelerde versprengt, sie kannte keinen von ihnen.  
  
Und ihr zweitältester Bruder, Darihon, war in ihren Armen gestorben, als sie an der Westfront Minas Tirith verteidigten.  
  
Nun hatte Magalin in Abwesenheit ihres Bruders provisorisch die Krone Gondors übernehmen müssen und als Königin fungiert.  
  
Sie hatte die Verantwortung für so viele Menschen nicht übernehmen wollen, doch das Volk, dem sie immer sehr nahe gewesen war, hatte sie einstimmig zur Königin ernannt. So hatte sich das junge Mädchen in sein Schicksal gefügt und es gemeistert.  
  
Doch nun war er wieder da, die dunklen Tage vergangen und trotz einiger Orkherden im Osten des Landes, war in Mittelerde wieder der Frieden eingekehrt.  
  
Doch wenn sie jetzt dachte, es wäre alles beim Alten, so wie es vorher war, dann hatte sie sich getäuscht.  
  
Denn früher war sie mit ihrem Bruder durch die Wälder gezogen, sie hatten nur auf sich selbst aufpassen müssen, sie hatte ihn sprechen können, wann immer sie wollte und wenn sie mal in eine Stadt kamen um Vorräte zu kaufen, hatte man ihnen meist nicht mehr als einen Blick geschenkt.  
  
Doch nun verbeugten sich die Leute, wenn sie vorbeikam, Aragorn hatte nun Verantwortung für eine ganze Stadt, für ein ganzes Königreich und hatte viele geheime Sitzungen mit seinen Ratgebern, die ihm dabei halfen, das Land zu regieren und die ihn in die Geheimnisse der Politik einwiesen.  
  
So schlenderte sie meist alleine durch den nahen Wald, saß in ihrem Zimmer oder strich durch die verwinkelten Gassen, die sie nun wie ihre Westentasche kannte.  
  
Was sie auch gerade wieder tat. Sie hatte sich in einfache Bauerngewänder gehüllt, ihr Haar unter einem Kopftuch versteckt und sich ein wenig Schmutz ins Gesicht gerieben, so dass sie nun aussah wie eine einfache Bettlerin.  
  
Damit wollte sie verhindern, dass sie jeder gleich erkannte und sie mit Fragen nach ihren Wünschen und Bedürfnissen bombardiert wurde.  
  
Natürlich hatten die Leute sie doch erkannt, doch irgendwie hatten sie verstanden, was das Mädchen damit bezwecken wollte und sich daran angepasst. Sie wollte die Leute so erleben, wie sie waren, wenn keine hohen Herrschaften in der Nähe waren. Und das erlebte man am einfachsten, wenn man einer von ihnen war.  
  
Magalin war ein blitzgescheites, aber auch bildhübsches Mädchen. Ihr silberweißes Haar reichte ihr bis zur Hüfte wenn sie es offen trug. Aragorn meinte, sie habe diese Haarfarbe von einer ihrer Vorfahren.  
  
Ihre Lippen waren sinnlich geschwungen und ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen betörten jeden, den sie ansah, selbst wenn es nicht ihre Absicht war. Sie konnte Männer wie Frauen, Kinder wie Greise, Böse wie Gute gleichermaßen verzaubern.  
  
Doch das wohl Erfreulichste an ihr war das, was das normale Volk, die Bauernfamilien, die Mägde und Knechte an ihr so liebte: ihre Natürlichkeit, ihre Hilfsbereitschaft und Liebe, die sie den armen Leuten und den Kranken entgegenbrachte.  
  
Sie war vielleicht keine Herrscherin mehr über Gondor, doch sie war weit über die Grenzen des Landes hinaus bekannt als die Königin der Herzen.  
  
Als Mag die Bezeichnung, die man für sie verwendete zum ersten Mal hörte, war sie einerseits gerührt über das Vertrauen und die Liebe, die die Menschen ihr entgegen brachten, auf der anderen Seite war sie ein wenig verunsichert.  
  
Wie konnten sie ihr nur so rückhaltlos vertrauen? Sie war doch selbst nur ein Kind mit ihren neunzehn Sommern, wie konnte sie da eine große Königin sein? Denn Magalin war, auch wenn es die wenigsten wussten, sehr schüchtern und in Gegenwart Fremder war sie meist sehr still, außer es ging um wichtige Sachen, nämlich solche Sachen, die das Volk betrafen.  
  
Außerdem war das Mädchen eine richtige Tagträumerin. Sie hing immer ihren Gedanken nach und war oft mit dem Kopf in den Wolken.  
  
Doch nun waren ihre Gedanken anwesend, schließlich musste sie eine Möglichkeit finden, wie sie mit Lahum aus dieser Sackgasse kam.  
  
Lahum war ihr Freund seit sie denken konnte. Er war gleichalt wie sie und mit ihm konnte sie Pferde, und manchmal auch andere Sachen stehlen.  
  
Wann immer sie in Minas Tirith waren, hatte Mag ihn besucht und ihm, da er sehr arm war und ein Vollwaise, immer bei der Essensbeschaffung geholfen. So wie jetzt. Die beiden hatten in Teamarbeit einen großen Laib Brot von einem der reichsten Händler der Stadt geklaut, der so viel Geld verlangte, dass ein normaler Bewohner von Tirith es sich nicht leisten konnte, seine, zugegeben sehr guten, Waren zu kaufen.  
  
Es schadete ihm nicht, wenn man ihm etwas stahl, denn er hatte mehr als genug von allem, doch er war sehr jähzornig und war ihnen nun auf den Fersen. Der Kerl war zwar muskulös, doch dadurch auch nicht gerade schnell. Lahum und Mag waren beide schlank und flink und waren ihm mit Leichtigkeit davon gelaufen.  
  
Doch er hatte sich als hartnäckig erwiesen und nun hatte sich Mag auch noch in der Straße geirrt und sie waren in dieser Sackgasse gelandet. An zwei Seiten erhoben sich Häuser und vor ihnen war eine hohe Wand, an die zweieinhalb Meter hoch.  
  
Hektisch sah sich das Mädchen um und entdeckte ein langes Seil, dass jemand für Wäscheaufhängen benutzt und nun weggeworfen hatte. Es war stark genug um einen Menschen tragen zu können. Und da die beiden zusammen nicht einmal gleichviel wogen als ein ausgewachsener Mann war die Sache eigentlich geritzt.  
  
„Halt mal!" meinte sie leise und drückte ihrem Freund das Brot in die Hand.  
  
„Was hast du vor Mag?" fragte er leise zurück und sah ängstlich zum Eingang der Gasse. Gleich würde Bará hereinstürmen und sie beide windelweich prügeln. Ihn zumindest, denn niemand würde es wagen, Mag etwas anzutun.  
  
Doch Magalin ignorierte seine Frage und löste den Kampfstab von ihrem Rücken, den sie außer ihrem Dolch noch bei sich trug, löste das Seil und band das eine Ende an den Stab. Sie nahm den Stock in die Hand, zielte und warf ihn über die Mauer.  
  
Mit einem Klappern knallte er an der anderen Seite an die Backsteine, aus denen die Wand gebaut war. Dann horchte sie plötzlich auf und zog Lahum hinter einen Müllhaufen, der in der Ecke lag.  
  
„Keinen Mucks!" zischte sie. Im nächsten Augenblick rannte Bará draußen vorbei und kämpfte sich durch die dichte Menge. „Ich krieg euch schon ihr kleinen Bastarde." schrie er wütend und war im nächsten Moment am Eingang der Gasse vorbei.  
  
Wenn er ahnen würde, dass einer der „Bastarde" die Schwester seines Königs war, würde er ihnen die Brote wahrscheinlich dutzendweise nachtragen, als dass er sie wegen eines Laibes verfolgte.  
  
„Los, jetzt können wir nach draußen und in die andere Richtung laufen..." begann Lahum doch Mag schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, er ist zwar nicht der Hellste aber er weiß, wie flink wir sind. Er wird noch einen zweiten dabei haben, der die Gassen nach uns absucht. Wir müssen über die Mauer."  
  
Ihr Freund nickte und wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Wie immer eigentlich... Sie zog probehalber am Seil und als es keinen Deut nachgab nickte sie ihm zu: „Los jetzt, du zuerst."  
  
„Wieso ich?" „Weil du der leichter von uns bist, du musst sehen, wie er sich verhakt hat und dann kann ich erst rauf."  
  
„Aber ich..." Er wurde von einem Aufschrei unterbrochen. Bará hatte entdeckt, dass sie verschwunden waren und klapperte jetzt seine Freunde zusammen um in den verwinkelten Gassen nach ihnen zu suchen, wie Mag es prophezeit hatte.  
  
„Los jetzt!" fuhr das Mädchen ihn an und er kletterte flink wie ein Wiesel hinauf, das Brot hatte er in ein Tuch gewickelt und mit einem weiteren Tuch auf den Rücken gebunden. Schnell war er oben.  
  
„Du kannst kommen, er hat sich fest verkeilt..." rief er hinunter, dann heftete sich sein Blick auf etwas hinter seiner Freundin. Magalin fuhr herum und sah, wie Bará und zwei seiner Freunde wütend auf sie deuteten und in die Gasse getrampelt kamen.  
  
Doch zum Glück hatten sie Hirne von der Größe einer Erbse und so blieben sie in der schmalen Straße beinahe stecken, da sie alle auf einmal hineinwollten. Das gab der Schwester des Königs genug Zeit hinaufzuklettern und von der breiten Mauer winkten sie den drei Idioten fröhlich zu.  
  
Dann rollten sie das Seil auf, Mag steckte ihren Stab wieder ein und hängte sich das Seil um. Dann hob sie lachend die Hand und Lahum klatschte grinsend bei ihr ein. Von vor der Gasse ertönte schallendes Gelächter, Applaus und Zurufe.  
  
Eine große Menschenmenge hatte sich davor versammelt und die ganze Vorstellung beobachtet.  
  
Es freute sie immer, wenn Bará und seine Leute zum Narren gehalten wurden. Mag und Lahum grinsten noch breiter und verbeugten sich wie vor Publikum. Auch aus den umliegenden Fenstern schallten Bravorufe und dann beugte sich Ricko aus einem der Fenster.  
  
Er war ein guter Freund von den beiden kleinen Dieben und grinste nun über das ganze Gesicht. „Na los ihr Racker, bringt es zu Ende und rettet eure Beute." lachte er und sie stiegen durch sein Fenster. Sie winkten ihm dankend zu und rannten durch seine Wohnung.  
  
An der anderen Seite war der Marktplatz, nur gute zwei Meter weiter unten. Am Fenster angekommen drehten sich der Straßenjunge und die Prinzessin noch mal um.  
  
„Danke Ricko, lass dich nicht von ihnen ärgern ja?" rief Mag lachend und der breitschultrige Mann grinste zurück: „Die und mich ärgern? Mich ärgert so schnell keiner ohne die Folgen zu erfahren. Schönen Tag noch, Mylady, Lahum."  
  
Die Kids grinsten und schnappten sich dann die zwei Seile, die an der Mauer hingen. Daran schwangen sie sich hinunter, ließen einen Meter über dem Boden aus und landeten wohlbehalten inmitten der Menge, die in schallendes Gelächter und Bravorufe ausbrach.  
  
Sie grinsten siegessicher und verschwanden dann mit dem Brot unterm Arm. Der Markt lag weit entfernt von der Sackgasse, wenn Bará und seine Jungs Mag und Lahum haben wollten, würden sie entweder über die Mauer klettern müssen oder um die halbe Stadt laufen müssen. Klettern konnten sie nicht und dass sie wegen eines Laibes Brot so einen weiten Weg machen würden, das war recht unwahrscheinlich.  
  
Der Marktplatz war übrigens nicht der einzige in der Stadt, das wäre unpraktisch für diejenigen gewesen, die auf der anderen Häuserseite wohnten, denn nicht jeder konnte sich an Seilen herum schwingen oder klettern wie Mag und Lahum.  
  
Die beiden rannten noch, bis sie an die hohe Stadtmauer stießen und folgten dann ihrem Lauf bis zu einer Ecke, in die nie ein Mensch kam, auch keine der Wachen. Dort war ein winziger Riss in dem riesigen Backsteinwerk, gerade breit genug um einen schlanken Menschen durchzulassen.  
  
Die Ecke lag direkt beim Berg und war von außen kaum zu sehen, erst wenn man knapp davor stand entdeckte man den Sprung. Mag und ihr Freund zwängten sich durch und verschwanden zwischen den Felsbrocken die vor der Mauer herumlagen.  
  
Sie waren einst von den Bergen geworfen worden um die Feinde, die die Stadt angriffen, zu verjagen. Im Schutz der mannshohen Steine schlichen sie den Berg hinauf, bis sie oben auf einem grünen, von Gestein überdachten Plateau ankamen. Es war sehr, sehr schwer zu erreichen und so waren sie ganz alleine.  
  
Aufseufzend lehnte sich das Mädchen an die sonnen beschienene Felswand und setzte sich dann auf einen der kleinen Felsbrocken, die dort lagen. Lahum ließ sich neben ihr ins Gras fallen. „Na, das hätten wir mal wieder geschafft..." seufzte er glücklich und holte das Brot hervor. Nachdenklich blickte er es an.  
  
„Seltsam, dass wir wegen einem Stück Brot so viel riskieren. Nämlich im leichtesten Fall unsere rechte Hand, sonst unser Leben..."  
  
Mag strich im lächelnd über den Arm. „Aber wenn wir es nicht machen, wirst du noch dünner, falls das überhaupt noch geht... und irgendwann verschwindest du noch ganz! Aber du könntest ja zur Abwechslung mal nach Arbeit suchen?"  
  
„Ne, ist mir zu anstrengend. Wozu arbeiten, wenn es auch so geht?" Er grinste sie an und sie lächelte zurück. „Tja, dann muss ich eben an den königlichen Fäden ziehen, wenn wir mal erwischt werden, was?"  
  
Sie lachten. Die beiden kannten sich von Kindesbeinen an und waren die besten Freunde. Nichts konnte sie auseinander bringen. Wenn einer in der Nähe war, war der andere meist nicht weit.  
  
Mag seufzte lächelnd und drehte dann den Kopf und genoss die grandiose Aussicht über die Stadt und das dahinter liegende Land. Die weiße Stadt leuchtete in der Mittagssonne wie ein Juwel, in der Ebene begannen bereits die Büsche und Bäume auszutreiben, das Gras spross und die Blumen reckten ihre wunderschönen Köpfe der Sonne entgegen.  
  
Der Frühling zog nach einem lange, eisigen, harten Winter ins Land. Es wirkte alles so wunderbar friedlich, die Stadt und das aufblühende Land dahinter, nichts erinnerte daran, dass hier noch vor wenigen Wochen unzählige Orks und Uruk-Hais durchgezogen waren und versucht hatten, die weiße Stadt anzugreifen.  
  
Doch sie hatten kläglich versagt, denn Minas Tirith war seit unzähligen Menschenleben uneingenommen. Aragorn würde nun vermutlich in dem großen Sitzungssaal sitzen, den Kopf auf die Arme gestützt und gelangweilt den Ratschlägen seiner Minister und Fürsten zuhören. Doch seine Gedanken würden immer wieder abschweifen und...ja, an wen würde er denken? fragte sich Mag traurig, an mich oder an Arwen...?  
  
Seit er von seiner Mission um den Ringträger zurückgekehrt war, dachte er meistens an sie und an ihre bevorstehende Hochzeit. Würde er danach noch Zeit für sie haben? Oder war er dann von seiner hohen Verpflichtung als König und Ehemann, vielleicht auch als Vater so sehr eingenommen, dass sie in Vergessenheit geriet?  
  
„Ach was, Blödsinn, du bist seine Schwester, wie könnte er dich vergessen?" schalt sie sich selbst in Gedanken.  
  
Doch eine boshafte Stimme im hintersten Winkel ihres Kopfes flüsterte: „Nein? Sicher nicht? Dann zähl mal, wie oft du ihn in den letzten Tagen gesehen hast, das kannst du an einer Hand ausrechnen. Und er soll dich nicht vergessen haben? Da bin ich mal gespannt wie das erst nach der Hochzeit wird..."  
  
Die Stimme gab ihr zu denken. Wer war sie eigentlich? Nur eine Ersatz- Königin, die kleine Schwester des großen, weisen Königs Aragorn. Noch hatte man sie in Erinnerung, es war noch nicht solange her, da sie regiert hatte, doch wie lange würden sie sie noch erkennen, wenn sie in den Straßen spazieren ging??  
  
„Mag? Träumst du?" riss sie Lahums Stimme aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. Sie schrak auf und sah ihn an, als würde sie aus einer Trance erwachen und sich erst daran erinnern müssen, wie er hieß und wer er war.  
  
„Seltsam..." dachte der Junge bei sich. „Sonst ist sie immer so aufgeschlossen und fröhlich gewesen, doch in der letzten Zeit ist sie immer öfter so ernst und traurig. Warum nur?" Er brach ein Stück Brot ab und hielt es ihr hin. Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Danke, Lahum, aber ich muss nachher mit Aragorn und seinen Ministern zu Abend essen. Das spannendste Erlebnis des Tages, du glaubst nicht wie sehr ich mich darauf freue..." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse und die beiden fingen an zu lachen.  
  
Sie blieben noch bis wenige Minuten vor Sonnenuntergang auf dem Plateau, alberten herum und begaben sich dann auf den Heimweg. Sie schlüpften wieder durch das Loch in der Mauer und verabschiedeten sich voneinander.  
  
Am nächsten Tag würden sie sich wieder sehen, wie immer. Lahum schlenderte davon um sich eine Scheune oder einen Schuppen zum Übernachten zu suchen.  
  
Seine Freundin hatte ihm schon öfter angeboten, doch zu ihnen in den Palast zu ziehen, doch er genoss seine Freiheit und sein unbeschwertes Leben. Mag ging also alleine in Richtung des Palasts davon. Die Prinzessin schlich sich durch die dunklen Gassen auf den Palast zu und vermied dabei, nach links, rechts oder gar nach hinten zu sehen.  
  
So unerschrocken sie sonst war, so ängstlich war sie in diesen dunklen Gassen. Was musste ich mich auch so mit Lahum verratschen? ärgerte sie sich und beschleunigte ihre Schritte ein wenig, denn es war auch schon empfindlich kalt geworden.  
  
Sie erschrak heftigst als sie plötzlich hinter sich Schritte hörte. Wer war zu so später Stunde denn noch unterwegs? Sie fing an zu zittern und dachte an das, was Aragorn ihr einmal erzählt hatte: „Pass bloß auf, wenn du abends durch die Stadt gehst. Denn auch in der weißen Stadt gibt es Diebe, Erpresser, Mörder und Sklavenhändler. Mit diesen Leuten ist nicht zu spaßen...und ich will doch nicht meine kleine Schwester verlieren."  
  
Bei diesen Worten hatte er sie in den Arm genommen und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht. Sie hatte den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt und sich sehr wohl gefühlt. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich nun dorthin, an seine Seite...  
  
Sie ging noch ein wenig schneller und biss sich ängstlich auf die Lippen als auch die Schritte hinter ihr schneller wurden. Sie warf einen Blick nach hinten und erschrak: sie sah einen riesigen, bulligen Schatten, der bedrohlich schnell näher kam.  
  
Panisch drehte sie den Kopf wieder nach vorne, raffte das Bauernkleid auf, das sie trug und rannte los. Links, rechts, links, wieder rechts. Sie schlug Haken wie ein Hase, doch der Schatten blieb ihr auf den Fersen.  
  
Auch er hatte jetzt zu rennen begonnen und holte verdammt schnell auf. Magalin konnte zwar sehr gut mit ihren Waffen, Kampfstab und Dolch, umgehen, doch sie war noch nie so dumm gewesen, sich einem übermächtigen Gegner zu stellen und dieser war ihr leider auf jeden Fall überlegen!  
  
Als sie wieder einmal nach hinten sah und erschrocken feststellen musste, dass er schon ganz nah war, übersah sie in ihrer panischen Hast ein Loch im Kopfsteinpflaster, stolperte und fiel der Länge nach hin. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch ihren Knöchel und sie stöhnte leise auf.  
  
Hinter ihr krächzte der Schatten triumphierend auf. Mag rappelte sich hoch und humpelte weiter. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zum Palast. Wenn sie nur das Tor erreichte, war sie in Sicherheit, dann könnte sie die Wachen um Hilfe bitten.  
  
Schon war der Palast in Sichtweite, doch dann hörte sie den Atem ihres Verfolgers und eine starke Hand packte sie grob am Handgelenk. Sie wurde herumgerissen und sah in ein schmutziges, von Bartstoppeln und Narben bedecktes Gesicht, das sich jetzt zu einem Grinsen verzog.  
  
Dabei zeigte der Mann verfaulte und vom Kautabak schwarzgefärbte Zähne. „Wohin denn so eilig, meine Schöne? Willst du mir denn nicht heute Abend Gesellschaft leisten?" grunzte er und Mag wurde fast ohnmächtig von seinem Mundgeruch und dem Bierdunst der ihn umgab.  
  
Er zog sie noch näher an sich heran und strich mit seiner rauen Hand an ihrer Wange und ihrem Hals hinunter bis zum Ansatz ihrer Brust. Mit einem lauten Schrei riss sie sich los und rannte in Richtung Königshaus.  
  
Doch er hechtete ihr nach und warf sie zu Boden. Unbeholfen und mit vom Alkohol recht tapsigen Bewegungen warf er sie grob herum und riss ihr dabei das Kopftuch herunter. Ihr langes, silbernes Haar fiel an ihren Schultern herunter und umgab ihr Gesicht wie flüssiges Mondlicht.  
  
Er grunzte etwas dass nach „schönes Weib" klang und senkte die Hand um ihr auch das Kleid vom Leib zu reißen. Doch dazu kam es nicht. Plötzlich war das erdrückende Gewicht von ihrem Körper herunter und sie öffnete zögernd die Augen und senkte die Hände, die sie zur Verteidigung erhoben hatte.  
  
Der fette Mann wurde hochgerissen und von einem großen, breitschultrigen Schatten mit einem einzigen Fausthieb niedergestreckt. Sie hob vorsichtig den Kopf. Der Mann blieb reglos am Boden liegen und die Gestalt die ihn niedergeschlagen hatte drehte sich zu ihr um und eilte auf sie zu.  
  
„Aragorn!"  
  
Er kniete neben ihr nieder: „Mag, alles in Ordnung? Ist dir etwas passiert, hat er dir etwas getan??" Hinter ihm kümmerten sich zwei Wachen um den betrunkenen Gauner.  
  
Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und fing dann an wie ein kleines Kind zu weinen. Sofort nahm ihr Bruder sie in den Arm und drückte sie sanft an sich.  
  
„Shh, es ist gut, ich bin ja da...es ist vorbei Mag, es ist vorbei..." Er hob sie auf die Füße, hielt sie immer noch im Arm. Doch als sie neben ihm zur Burg gehen wollte sackte sie mit einem leisen Schmerzensschrei zusammen und wäre fast wieder hingefallen, wenn Aragorn sie nicht aufgefangen hätte.  
  
„Was ist? Was hast du?" fragte er besorgt. „Ich glaub, ich habe mir den Knöchel verknackst..." meinte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Um nicht vor den Augen ihres Bruders schwach zu wirken rappelte sie sich auf und wollte auf die Burg zu humpeln.  
  
Doch der König lächelte nur und meinte: „Du kleiner Sturschädel, von wem hast du nur diesen Dickkopf? Das kann doch nicht alleine von mir sein?" Damit hob er sie auf den Arm und trug sie kurzerhand nach Hause.  
  
Obwohl sie zuerst protestiert hatte, fühlte sie sich nach einigen Metern dabei ungewöhnlich wohl. Er hielt sie in seinem Arm, sie war in seiner Nähe... Trotzdem fragte sie vorsichtig: „Bin ich dir nicht zu schwer? Ich kann doch auch laufen, wenn du mich stützt..."  
  
Doch er schüttelte den Kopf: „Im Gegenteil, ich spüre dich kaum. Du solltest mehr essen, du bist so dünn." meinte er und zog besorgt eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie grinste nur und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter.  
  
Er trug sie an den staunenden Wachen vorbei, die ihm verwundert anboten, Magalin hinaufzutragen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
„Meine kleine Schwester darf ich ja wohl noch selbst rauftragen oder??" Mit extra ernstem Gesicht gingen die beiden an den verdutzten Soldaten vorbei, doch in Mag's Zimmer war es mit dem Ernst vorbei und sie kicherten wie die kleinen Kinder.  
  
Aragorn hatte seine Schwester aufs Bett gesetzt und saß nun prustend und kichernd daneben am Boden. „Das war genial!!" lachte Mag und hielt sich den Bauch.  
  
Sie ahmte Aragorns Gesichtsausdruck nach und näselte: „Meine kleine Schwester darf ich ja wohl noch selbst tragen, meine Herren. Was fällt Ihnen denn ein??"  
  
Das brachte einen weiteren Lachanfall mit sich und die beiden Geschwister brauchten lange um sich zu beruhigen. Dann saßen sie vertrautem Schweigen nebeneinander auf dem Boden und Mag lehnte sich an ihren Bruder.  
  
Dann fiel ihr etwas ein: „Sag mal, wo bist du eigentlich vorhin auf einmal hergekommen? Du bist so plötzlich aufgetaucht, wie es doch nur Elben und Geister können...Obwohl ich noch keinen von beiden gesehen habe!!"  
  
Sie kicherten wieder und Aragorn antwortete, noch immer mit einem leisen Glucksen in der Stimme: „Ich hatte schon auf dich gewartet. Weil wir ja heute dieses Abendessen haben, mit dem ganzen Ministerrat...Aber du hast dir mal wieder unendlich viel Zeit gelassen und so wollte ich dir entgegen gehen, bis zur Mauer. Wie mir scheint war das die richtige Entscheidung. Als ich dich dann schreien gehört habe, bin ich sofort losgerannt. Du hättest mal Geronds Gesicht sehen müssen und das seiner Männer. Die hätten wohl nicht gedacht, das Seine Majestät so schnell laufen kann."  
  
Mag grinste ihn an und er erwiderte es mit einem Lächeln. Doch dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. „Das hätte böse ausgehen können, Kleines, das ist dir doch klar? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass selbst Minas Tirith nicht ganz frei von Mördern und anderen Banditen ist. Ich weiß, dass du das schon zum hundertsten Mal hörst, aber ich hab nun mal Angst um dich. Du bist doch mein kleiner Sonnenschein, alles was ich noch von meiner Familie habe. Ich brauche dich und möchte dich bitte nicht verlieren."  
  
Seine Stimme klang bei den letzten Worten ein wenig belegt und auch Mag spürte auf einmal einen Kloß im Hals.  
  
„Na siehst du? Er hat dich nicht vergessen und er liebt dich noch immer." flüsterte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie schluckte, doch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass eine einzelne Träne leise an ihrer Wange hinunterrann.  
  
Damit ihr Bruder sie nicht sah, lehnte sie den Kopf wieder an seine Schulter und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er legte ihr seufzend den Arm um die Schulter, drückte sie fest an sich und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind hin und her.  
  
„Was hab ich nur angerichtet? Jetzt hab ich meine kleine Schwester zum Weinen gebracht...Da hast du ja einen tollen großen Bruder!" seufzte er mit gespielter Verzweiflung. Durch die Tränen hindurch musste das Mädchen lächeln und sie nuschelte leise:  
  
„Du bist der beste Bruder auf der Welt. Einen besseren gibt er nirgendwo. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, könnte ich nicht einmal mehr weinen, glaube ich. Der Kerl hätte mich sicher umgebracht. Der Dolch, der an seinem Gürtel hing war zwei Handbreit lang, und so erschrocken wie ich war, hätte ich mich sicher nicht wehren können."  
  
„He, mach mir bitte nicht noch nachträglich Angst." meinte der junge König erschrocken und drückte sie noch ein wenig fester an sich. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile da, dann richtete sich Magalin auf: „Ich glaube, ich könnte Nachhilfe im Kampf brauchen, nachdem was heute passiert ist! Hättest du morgen Zeit für mich??"  
  
Aragorn grinste breit: „Du und Nachhilfe im Kampf? Meine kleine Schwester, die besser als alle meine Soldaten mit Kampfstab und Dolch umgehen kann? Glaube ich dir nicht ganz, aber bitte. Morgen sagst du? Ich glaube da geht es schon..." meinte er nachdenklich, doch da klopfte es auf einmal an der Türe.  
  
Sie zuckten zusammen und Mag rief nach einer Schrecksekunde: „Ja, bitte?" Sie war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass die kurze Einsamkeit mit Aragorn schon wieder vorbei war, doch sie ließ sich das nicht anmerken. Ihr Bruder hatte schon oft gesagt, sie könne ihre Gefühle so gut verstecken wie Legolas, der Prinz des Elbenvolkes im Düsterwald.  
  
Dieser war mit ihm und dem Ringträger Frodo durch Mittelerde nach Mordor gereist, so wie Gimli der Zwergenprinz, Sam, Pippin und Merry, den drei Hobbits, Gandalf dem Zauberer und Boromir, dem Sohn des Truchsess von Gondor. Boromir war jedoch in einem Kampf gegen die Uruk-Hai Sarumans gefallen und die anderen hatte sie noch nie gesehen, nur von ihnen gehört.  
  
Die Türe öffnete sich zaghaft und Borrim, Mag's Leibdiener und Leibwache lugte vorsichtig herein. Das Mädchen grinste als sie ihn erkannte und winkte ihn herein: „Warum so zaghaft, Borrim. Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich beißen??"  
  
Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Er verbeugte sich vor Aragorn, der noch immer am Boden saß, ging vor Mag auf die Knie und küsste ihr galant die Hand. „Na, na, Borrim. Machst du meiner kleinen Schwester den Hof?" fragte Aragorn im Scherz.  
  
Der arme Junge richtete sich sofort auf und schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, das Mag's Bruder seinen Spaß mit ihm trieb.  
  
„Nein, Sire, das würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen. Das ziemte sich nicht für jemanden meines Status. Obwohl, wenn ich das bemerken darf, Eure Schwester das hübscheste Wesen ist, das ich bis jetzt treffen durfte.  
  
Und ihr Leibdiener zu sein ist mir eine Ehre." meinte er und seine Ohren färbten sich rot, wie immer wenn ihn etwas bedrückte oder ihm etwas peinlich war.  
  
Aragorn lachte und meinte dann: „Wie recht du doch hast, Borrim. Dass du mir ja gut auf sie aufpasst!" meinte er und drohte scherzhaft mit dem Zeigefinger. Borrim erkannte diesmal den Schalk, der in des Königs Augen blitzte, nickte breit lächelnd und schlug mit der rechten Faust auf seine Brust: „Bei meinem Leben, mein König, werde ich Eure Schwester schützen."  
  
Aragorn stand auf und klopfte dem, um einen halben Kopf kleineren jungen Mann auf die Schulter. „Dann bin ich beruhigt!" meinte er und lächelte Mag an.  
  
Diese grinste und wandte sich dann an ihren Diener: „Was wolltest du eigentlich Borrim? Bevor dich mein hochwohlgeborener Bruder in eine Diskussion über mein Wohlergehen verstrickte, wolltest du uns etwas mitteilen, oder habe ich mich geirrt?"  
  
Borrim's Kopf flog zu ihr herum und in seine Augen schlich sich ein Glänzen, wie immer, wenn sie mit ihm sprach oder ihn ansah. Aragorn kicherte, als er es bemerkte. Borrim verbeugte sich vor der Schwester seines Königs und meinte dann mit heller, klarer Stimme: „Wie immer irrt Ihr Euch nicht, Mylady. Ich kam mit einer Nachricht des Magisterrates zu Euch und Eurem Bruder. Das Essen würde bald aufgetragen und es würde sie freuen, wenn Seine Majestät und seine Schwester sie dabei beehren würden. So lautet meine Nachricht. Und noch eine habe ich für Seine Majestät!"  
  
Er wandte sich zum König um, der mit verschränkten Armen dastand und grinsend der perfekt vorgetragenen Nachricht zugehört hatte, die der Junge seiner Schwester mit leuchtenden Augen vorgetragen hatte, als dürfte er verkünden, dass er den Frieden für seine Königin erkämpft hätte.  
  
„Seiner Majestät" fuhr der Soldat mit weniger leuchtenden Augen fort, „seiner Majestät soll ich von Minister Korlas ausrichten, dass eine mehrtägige Versammlung stattfinden soll, mit allen wichtigen Männern Mittelerdes, darunter auch die Gefährten, die den Ring begleiteten. Man will eine Lösung für die noch immer herumstreifenden Orkhorden finden. Zur Sicherheit aller Völker Mittelerdes." Mag zuckte zusammen und ein leichter Schatten legte sich über ihre strahlenden goldfarbenen Augen.  
  
Dann würde es doch nichts mit dem gemeinsamen Training im Wald werden...Denn die Pflicht am Volke ging vor. Das hatte sie schon in den ersten Tagen, an denen sie regiert hatte, erfahren.  
  
„Danke Borrim. Bitte geh und richte dem Rat aus, dass wir gleich kommen. Und Minister Korlas...dem alten Knacker kannst du sagen, dass ich einverstanden bin. Aber das mit dem alten Knacker lass weg!" grinste der junge König den Diener verschwörerisch an und dieser erwiderte das Grinsen.  
  
Er kannte und liebte die Art, wie sein König über die Minister sprach. Er tat es nämlich nicht anders als es das Volk tat. Deshalb liebte es Aragorn auch so sehr, weil er so natürlich und ebenso wie seine Schwester volksnah war. Er verbeugte sich vor den Geschwistern, stockte jedoch eine Sekunde, als sein Blick auf Prinzessin Magalin fiel.  
  
Täuschte er sich, oder sah sie trauriger aus, als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken? Doch als sie die Hand hob, ihm winkte und ihn mit einem wundervollen Lächeln bedachte, meinte er in Gedanken zu sich selbst: „Da muss ich mich wohl geirrt haben. Wie kann so eine wunderschöne und herzensgute Lady traurig sein??"  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Kaum waren seine Schritte vor der Tür verklungen, seufzte Aragorn tief und schwer. „Dann machen wir uns mal auf den Weg, seine Minister sollte man nicht warten lassen, das gibt nur Ärger."  
  
Als von seiner Schwester keine Reaktion kam, hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. Sie war so leise, wie es sonst nur Elben konnten, zum Fenster gegangen und sah mit verschränkten Armen auf die dunkle Stadt. Nur einige Lichtvierecke deuteten darauf hin, dass noch jemand wach war. Aragorn trat hinter sie, legte seine Arme um das zierliche Mädchen und stützte das Kinn auf ihre Schulter.  
  
„Dass wird dann wohl nichts mit dem Training morgen, was? Es tut mir Leid, Kleines. Das kannst du mir glauben. Ich vermisse manchmal das Leben mit dir in den Wäldern und Feldern da draußen. Glaube mir, manchmal würde ich das alles hier am liebsten hinschmeißen."  
  
„Nein, tu das nicht."  
  
Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und sah ihm in die grauen Augen. „Nein, das darfst du bitte nicht. Das Volk braucht dich. Wer soll es sonst in diesen schweren Tagen leiten? Wer soll es beschützen, wenn Orks uns angreifen.  
  
Bitte Aragorn, es geht hier nicht nur um uns. Natürlich würde ich auch am liebsten wieder in unser altes Leben zurückkehren. Diese Kleider, das ganze Getue am Hof, dieses riesige Schloss...ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich mich hier so wohl fühle wie auf unseren gemeinsamen Reisen.  
  
Aber wenn ich sehe, wie das einfache Volk unter deinen Händen aufblüht...das entschädigt mich für alles hier." meinte sie und machte mit der Hand eine weitausschweifende Bewegung, die sie selbst mit ein schloss.  
  
Ihr großer Bruder lächelte und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ah Mag, ich glaube, irgendwie wärst du der bessere Herrscher von uns beiden. Deine Nähe zum Volk, wie du dich um sie kümmerst..."  
  
„Aber du liebst sie doch auch oder?" fragte sie zaghaft. „Natürlich, sehr sogar. Doch ich werde nie diese Nähe zu ihnen haben, wie du, nîn nim cygu, da ich immer im Palast bin. Du dagegen mischst dich unter sie, erfährst etwas über ihre Lebensweise, hilfst jedem, der dich um Hilfe bittet.  
  
Darüber bin ich sehr froh, aber auch beunruhigt. Denn so sehr du anderen hilfst, so wenig lässt du dir helfen. Ich denke nur einmal an die Situation vorhin, als du dich partout nicht tragen lassen wolltest...du weißt, wenn du ein Problem hast, oder mich brauchst, ich werde immer für dich da sein, vergiss das nicht, nîn nim cygu!"  
  
„Es ist lange her, das du mich ‚meine weiße Taube' nanntest, nîn celeir cyrch." „Mein glänzender Rabe. Auch ist es lange her, dass ich das aus deinem Mund hörte, Schwesterchen." grinste Aragorn und tupfte ihr erneut einen Kuss ins Haar.  
  
Dann löste er sich von ihr. „Lass uns gehen. Wie gesagt: Lass nie deine Minister warten."  
  
Mag kicherte. Er sah sie verwundert an. „Was ist?" fragte er. Sie deutete lachend an sich herunter: „Und du meinst allen Ernstes, dass ich SO zum Essen erscheinen sollte?"  
  
Da fiel ihrem Bruder erst auf, dass sie noch immer das einfache braune Kleid anhatte, das sie für die Gassen trug. „Beeile dich mit dem Umziehen. Ich warte vor der Türe." meinte er, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, geh du vor, cyrch. Wenigstens du musst pünktlich erscheinen, bei mir ist es nicht so wichtig. Aber der König sollte schon genau erscheinen." Er seufzte: „Wie immer hast du Recht, cygu. Also, ich gehe dann mal vor. Aber lass mich ja nicht alleine, ich halte dir den Platz neben mir frei. Ich möchte nicht ganz verloren zwischen diesen alten Knackern sitzen."  
  
Sie hob spielerisch den Zeigefinger: „Diese ‚alten Knacker', wie du sie so freundlich nennst, helfen dir zufälligerweise, dein Reich zu leiten. Und dabei stellen sie sich nicht mal so dumm an, wie ich selbst feststellte. Nur keine Angst, ich lass dich trotzdem nicht alleine mit ihnen. Wer weiß, welche Flausen sie dir sonst in den Kopf setzen!"  
  
Er lachte leise und ging hinaus. Sie ging zu ihrer Kleidertruhe und holte das silberne Kleid heraus, das sie normalerweise für den Palast und zum Essen trug.  
  
Es hatte einen einfachen Schnitt und hatte keinen besonderen Schmuck, dennoch sah sie darin so bezaubernd aus, dass, wenn immer sie an jemandem vorbeiging, derjenige ihr noch lange nachsah.  
  
Sie bürstete sich ihre langen, silbernen Haare, ließ es wie immer offen über ihre Schultern fallen und ging dann aus dem Zimmer. Die alten Sachen hatte sie wie immer unter dem Bett versteckt.  
  
************************************************************************ Ich hoffe das war jetzt lange genug *keuch* Ich finde Mag irgendwie voll süß. Ich hab mich beim Schreiben selbst erschrocken, als der Typ in der Gasse sie erwischt hat...Ihr auch?? *iiek* (ja, ja ich geb's zu: das mit der Königin der Herzen hab ich von Lady Diana geklaut. Sorry. Aber gute Ideen sprechen mich nun mal an... Es kann sein, dass etwas Elbisches auftaucht, dass ihr in einer anderen Geschichte gelesen habt... also nicht wundern ja??) ************************************************************************* 


	3. Zusammenstoß mit Folgen

Zusammenstoß mit Folgen  
(na? was kommt jetzt wohl? *breitgrins*)  
  
Sie rannte den steinernen Korridor hinunter, der zum großen Speisesaal führte, wo das Essen in genau diesem Augenblick aufgetragen würde.  
  
"Ich sollte mich besser beeilen, sonst gibt's ein Donnerwetter!" dachte sie bei sich und kam nicht im Mindesten auf die Idee, dass ein Minister nicht im Geringsten das Recht hatte, auch nur ein wenig die Stimme gegen sie zu erheben, auch wenn sie um Jahrzehnte jünger war.  
  
In ihrer Hast rannte sie ohne zu schauen um die Ecke und prallte auch prompt mit jemandem zusammen.  
  
Sie spürte, wie sie fiel und bereitete sich darauf vor, hart auf ihrem Hinterteil zu landen, als sie am Arm gepackt und so vor dem Sturz bewahrt wurde.  
  
Sie wurde sanft zurück auf die Füße gezogen und eine melodische Stimme fragte besorgt: "Ist Euch etwas passiert, Mylady?"  
  
Als sie den Kopf hob, um zu sehen, wen sie beinahe niedergerannt hatte, blickte sie auf einmal in die dunkelblausten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Sie waren von einem solch schönen Indigo, es war kaum zu glauben.  
  
Sie war irgendwie hypnotisiert von ihnen. Dass es ihrem Gegenüber ebenso erging, ahnte sie nicht.  
  
Nach einer Sekunde(war es wirklich nicht länger?) riss sie sich los und sah in ein wunderschönes, ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit sinnlichen Lippen und markanten Backenknochen. Ihr Gegenüber hatte langes, blondes Haar, das im Licht der Fackeln, die den Korridor erhellten, wie Seide glänzte.  
  
Wie es sich wohl anfühlte? fragte sie sich in Gedanken und erschrak gleichzeitig darüber. Was war denn mit ihr los? Sie machte sich hier gerade Gedanken über das Haar eines wildfremden Menschen!!  
  
War er überhaupt ein Mensch?  
  
Denn in diesem Moment drehte er den Kopf um ein paar Zentimeter und ein spitzes Ohr wurde sichtbar.  
  
"Ihr seid ein Elb!" entfuhr es ihr, im nächsten Moment schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund. Wie peinlich!  
  
Als er auch noch anfing zu lachen, schoss ihr das Blut in die Wangen und färbte ihre sonst recht blasse Haut rosa, was ihr in letzter Zeit immer häufiger passierte, wenn ihr ein Missgeschick passierte.  
  
Doch immer gelang es ihr, das vor den anderen zu verbergen. Warum nicht auch hier? Der Elb beruhigte sich wieder und seine blauen Augen blitzten, als er sie lächelnd ansah:  
  
"Ja, ich bin ein Elb. Stört es Euch, Mylady? Wie kam es eigentlich, dass wir zusammenstießen? Seid Ihr hinter der Ecke gestanden? Ich konnte Eure Schritte nicht hören?"  
  
Nun grinste auch sie erleichtert: "Nein, im Gegenteil, ich bin sogar gerannt. Alle sagen, dass ich so leise wie eine Elbe bin. Doch ich konnte es nie bestätigen, denn selten zuvor durfte ich jemanden des schönen Volkes treffen. Habt Dank dafür, Herr Elb. Darf ich um Euren Namen fragen?"  
  
Er schmunzelte und meinte: "Ja, nun habt Ihr die Bestätigung, denn selbst ich konnte Euch nicht hören. Und dass will was heißen. Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt. Ich bin Sohn von König Thranduil, dem König unter Buchen und Eichen, Herrscher des Waldelbenvolkes aus Düsterwald."  
  
Ihr stockte der Atem. Das war tatsächlich der Elb, von dem ihr Bruder schon so oft erzählt hatte. Und sie hatte ihn beinahe umgerannt.  
  
Wenn sie das Aragorn erzählen würde, er würde sich halb totlachen und sie wochenlang damit aufziehen. "Warum seid Ihr eigentlich so gerannt?" fragte Legolas in diesem Moment.  
  
Sie schrak auf, als ihr der Grund einfiel: "Ich muss zum Abendessen mit dem König. Das hatte ich komplett vergessen. Habt Dank für die Erinnerung, nîn cynn." Damit stob sie an ihm vorbei und rannte weiter in Richtung Festsaal. Doch kaum einen Wimpernschlag später war er an ihrer Seite und lief neben ihr her.  
  
"Gut, dass ich Euch treffe. Denn genau dorthin muss auch ich, doch kenne ich mich hier nicht aus und habe mich, glaube ich, vollends verirrt. Schande über mich!" grinste er und lief mühelos neben ihr her.  
  
Im Stillen dachte er verwundert: "Woher kann sie Sindarin? Elbe ist sie jedenfalls keine! Aber diese Augen - sie sind wunderschön.". Sie lachte hell auf: "Von wegen, Schande über Euch. Ihr wart schon auf dem richtigen Weg, nur in der falschen Richtung!!"  
  
Sie lachten und standen einige Augenblicke später vor der großen Eichentüre. Sie stoppte und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, um nicht nach Luft schnappend vor dem Rat zu stehen. Legolas' Atem dagegen ging ruhig, wie nach einem Spaziergang.  
  
Kunststück, er war erstens ein Elb und zweitens hatte er nicht das durchgemacht, was ihr an diesem Abend bereits alles widerfahren war. Mag richtete sich auf, öffnete die Türe und trat ein.  
  
Sofort wurde es still im Raum und alle Köpfe flogen herum. Selbst den alten Ministern und Ratgebern konnte das junge Mädchen den Kopf verdrehen.  
  
War sie in der Nähe wurden aus den wortgewandten Männern stotternde, alte Greise. Sie lächelte entschuldigend.  
  
"Verzeiht, hohe Herren, ich habe mich verspätet. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid nicht zu verärgert über mich?" bat sie mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme und lächelte ihr gewinnendes Lächeln. Die 20 Minister schüttelten synchron den Kopf.  
  
Einer erhob sich und meinte: "Wie könnte man Euch gegenüber verärgert sein, Mylady? Bitte setzt Euch doch. Doch sagt uns, wer ist Euer Begleiter?"  
  
Nun drehte Aragorn den Kopf, der bis jetzt noch nicht aufgesehen hatte und seine Augen weiteten sich. Also hatte er nichts von der Ankunft seines Freundes gewusst.  
  
"Legolas!!" rief er freudig, sprang auf und schloss den Elben in den Arm.  
  
"Ich grüße dich, Aragorn. Ich wollte dich überraschen und sagte deshalb nichts, dass ich früher komme. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht?"  
  
Doch der junge König lächelte nur: "Du doch nicht, Legolas. Wie war deine Reise? Bist du hungrig?" Als der Elb nur grinste verstand Mag's Bruder sofort und in Windeseile wurde ein weiteres Gedeck aufgetragen und ein Stuhl hinzugefügt. Doch es war nur ein Platz zwischen zwei der Minister und einer neben Aragorn frei.  
  
Als Legolas auf den zwischen den Ratgebern seines Freundes zuging, hielt ihn des Königs Schwester am Arm fest: "Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr den Platz neben dem König haben. Ihr habt Euch sicher viel zu erzählen!"  
  
Damit ging sie an ihm vorbei und setzte sich. Die beiden Männer neben ihr fragten sie sofort nach ihren Wünschen, reichten ihr den Brotkorb und schenkten ihr Wein in den Becher. Sie lächelte die beiden dankbar an, nahm ein Stück Brot und trank aus dem Becher.  
  
Die beiden Minister sahen drein, als wären sie soeben auf einer Wolke im Paradies gelandet. Als sie zu Aragorn hinübersah bemerkte sie, dass Legolas sie anstarrte.  
  
Als sie jedoch fragend die Augenbraue hob, senkte er schnell den Blick, als hätte sie ihn bei etwas ertappt. Schweigend nahm sie ihr Abendmahl zu sich und lauschte dabei den Diskussionen von Aragorn und Minister Rillard, der sich um die Verteidigung Minas Tirith kümmerte.  
  
Ihr fiel nicht auf, dass Legolas ebenfalls schwieg und sie unter gesenkten Lidern beobachtete.  
  
Als sie fertig gegessen hatten und das Geschirr abgetragen wurde, erhoben sich Rillard und die anderen Minister und zogen sich unter Danksagungen an den König und bewundernden Blicken an seine Schwester zurück.  
  
Kaum hatte sich die Türe hinter dem letzten geschlossen, drehte Aragorn den Kopf zu seiner Schwester. "Komm her zu mir!" forderte er und deutete den Platz an seiner Linken. "Du bist viel zu weit von mir weg."  
  
Mag lächelte, stand auf und ging zu ihrem Bruder. Neben ihm ließ sie sich nieder und er legte lächelnd den Arm um sie.  
  
Legolas hatte die Szene mit Verwunderung wahrgenommen. Nun drehte sich der junge König zu ihm um und fragte: "Nun? Wie war deine Reise? Und wie geht es euch im fernen Düsterwald?"  
  
Legolas grinste: "Ich erzähle dir alles sofort, doch will zuerst ich eine Frage stellen!"  
  
Als sein Freund auffordernd die Augenbraue hob holte der Elbe tief Luft und fragte dann: "Soviel ich weiß, bist du doch mit Arwen Undómiel liiert? Wie kommt es dann, dass du diese bezaubernde Lady in deinem Arm hältst?"  
  
Aragorns Kinn klappte sprachlos herunter und im nächsten Augenblick sah er seine Schwester vorwurfsvoll an: "Du hast dich noch nicht vorgestellt? Wo sind deine Manieren, Mag?"  
  
Sie grinste breit: "Es gab noch keine Gelegenheit, ich hatte es eilig. Wir kamen gerade so dazu, dass er sich vorstellte. Außerdem hat er nicht gefragt." Aragorn lachte und stürzte Legolas damit in noch tiefere Verwunderung.  
  
Sein Freund bemerkte es und riss sich zusammen. So ernst, wie es ihm möglich war, meinte er: "Legolas, darf ich dir meine kleine Schwester Magalin vorstellen?"  
  
Nun war es an dem Elb den Mund aufzureißen und Kulleraugen zu machen. Bei dem Anblick des sonst so beherrschten und gefassten Elben brachen Aragorn und Magalin in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
"Legolas.dein.haha.dein Gesi-hihi-cht.das kann man.kann man nicht mit Gold aufwiegen!!" wieherte der junge König und nun fiel auch der blonde Prinz in das Gelächter ein.  
  
Als sie sich endlich beruhigt hatten, meinte der ehemalige Waldläufer glücklich: "Danke, Legolas!" Der blickte ihn (wieder mal.) verwundert an: "Wofür?"  
  
"Ich habe meine Schwester schon lange nicht mehr so ausgelassen lachen sehen." begründete der König und des Elben nachdenkliche Züge hellten sich auf. Mag ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch dachte sie bei sich: und das vorhin in meinem Zimmer hast du wohl vergessen?  
  
Sie lächelte, täuschte dann ein Gähnen vor und stand auf. "Meine Herren, lasst Euch nicht stören, aber ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Der Schreck sitzt mir noch immer in den Knochen."  
  
Legolas und Aragorn hoben die Köpfe und sahen sie an. Aragorn nickte, doch Legolas fragte: "Habt Ihr Euch so sehr erschrocken, als ich um die Ecke kam?"  
  
"Sagt ruhig du zu mir. Aragorns Freunde sind auch meine Freunde." bot sie ihm lächelnd an und ihr Bruder fuhr fort: "Und sie meinte nicht den Zusammenstoss vorhin, sondern das, was ihr heute Abend zustieß."  
  
Mag verabschiedete sich schnell, sie wollte den mitleidigen Blicken entgehen, die ihr der Prinz der Waldelben sicher zuwerfen würde. Das war etwas, was sie überhaupt nicht ertragen konnte: wenn sie jemand mitleidig ansah.  
  
Und schon gar nicht, wenn es ein so gut aussehender Elbenprinz tat.  
  
************************************************************************** Wer würde nicht gerne mit Lai zusammenstoßen? Ich finde das irgendwie witzig, das Mag allen Männern mühelos den Kopf verdreht. Knuffig. ja, ääh, ich fahre dann mal fort. 


	4. Das Lied, der Kuss und die Notlüge

Das Lied, der Kuss und die Notlüge  
  
Entgegen ihrer Behauptung gegenüber ihres Bruders und Legolas ging sie nicht zu Bett sondern stieg stattdessen die Stufen zum höchsten Turm hinauf.  
  
Sie öffnete die Türe, trat auf die umzäunte Plattform hinaus und verschloss das starke Holztor aus Eiche wieder hinter sich.  
  
Eine kalte Windbö empfing sie und sie fröstelte. Sie hätte sich doch etwas zum anziehen mitnehmen sollen. Es war noch nicht so warm, als dass man eine Nacht im Freien in diesen Kleidern überstehen könnte.  
  
"Reiß dich zusammen, Mag, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du bei so einem Wetter draußen bist, es gab sogar manchmal kältere Nächte da draußen, die du überstanden hast." schalt sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
  
Sie kannte diese Stimme: Es war die starke Mag, die sie erhielt und die sie stark machte. Stark für das Volk, stark für das Recht, stark für sich selbst.Sie hob den Blick von der Stadt, die unter ihr lag, hoch zu den Sternen, die wie Diamanten auf einer schwarzen Samtdecke blitzten. Irgendwo dort waren ihre Eltern.ob sie wohl an sie dachten??  
  
Sahen sie in ihre Seele und die Trauer und die Angst, die darin verfangen war?  
  
Trauer um ihren Bruder, und die Menschen die im Ringkrieg ihr Leben für ein friedliches Mittelerde gelassen hatten, denen sie nicht helfen hatte können?  
  
Angst, vor ihrem zukünftigen Leben, vor Versagen, vor sich selbst?  
  
Vor sich selbst deshalb, da sie im Augenblick so eine seltsame Veränderung durchlebte: sie sah öfters hübschen, jungen Männern hinterher, ihre Hüften wurden breiter, ihre Schultern schmäler, sie war ein wenig launisch, verbarg es jedoch und war zu jedem freundlich und hilfsbereit.  
  
Und warum war sie so verwirrt? Seit sie vor wenigen Stunden mit diesem Elben zusammengestoßen war, hatte sie diese indigo-blauen Augen vor sich. Der Blick, mit dem er sie bedacht hatte, verwirrte ihre sanfte Seele noch immer.  
  
Dass sie ihn ebenfalls aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, ahnte sie nicht im Geringsten.  
  
*************  
  
"Legolas, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?"  
  
Aragorn schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, als der Elbe aufschrak, der ihn mit träumerischen Augen angesehen hatte.  
  
"Was ist nur los mit dir, mein Freund? Du bist doch sonst so aufgeschlossen und aufmerksam, warum jetzt nicht? Was ist los? Du hast doch was?" fragte der junge König.  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf: "Es ist nichts.nur, dass Vater wieder einmal beschlossen hat, mich zu verheiraten. Ich soll mir eine Frau aussuchen, die mit mir den Bund eingehen und die an meiner Seite den Düsterwald regieren soll. Ich habe jedoch bisher keine Frau gefunden, die mein Herz berühren konnte."  
  
Ein Gedanke pochte jedoch voll Protest von innen an seine Stirn: "Doch hast du!!! Denk doch mal an SIE!!"  
  
Voller Mitgefühl legte Aragorn seinem Freund die Hand auf den Arm. "Dann kann ich verstehen, warum du so abwesend bist. Liebe Güte, es ist schon spät, wir sollten schlafen gehen. Morgen kommen die anderen Gäste für die Hochzeit und außerdem hab ich morgen früh noch eine Beratung eingeplant bekommen, da müssen wir ausgeschlafen sein, ich zumindest, sonst willige ich den dümmsten Vorschlägen zu!!"  
  
Die beiden grinsten breit und gingen dann aus dem Raum. Aragorn zeigte ihm den Weg zu seinem Zimmer, dann begab er sich in seine eigenen Gemächer. Legolas ließ sich seufzend auf sein Bett fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
  
Diese goldenen Augen, sie gingen ihm nicht aus dem Sinn. Er musste sie unbedingt wieder sehen. Sein Zimmer lag in einem der Türme, ganz oben und hatte einen Balkon. Da er sowieso keinen Schlaf finden würde stand er auf und trat auf hinaus.  
  
Er holte tief Luft und lehnte sich auf die steinerne Brüstung. Minas Tirith lag friedlich schlafend unter ihm.  
  
"Aragorn macht das gut, so friedlich sah ich die weiße Stadt noch nie" dachte der Prinz bei sich und streckte sich. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den höchsten Turm des Palastes und er wollte seinen scharfen Augen kaum glauben: da stand Magalin!!  
  
In ihrem dünnen, silbernen Kleid stand sie dort oben auf einmal hörte er, dass sie sang. Es war ein altes, elbisches Lied, das von Liebe und Hoffnung handelte. Aragorn ist ein guter Sindarin-Lehrer! dachte Legolas und lauschte ihrer hellen, wunderschönen Stimme:  
  
Estel a calad togir trî i fuin Il awarthag, gwannthar mi i mor Bado cîn len, a il in dai telir Lasto, i gwaew têg nîn bith Tûlon nîn nara estel Ind nîn nara calad Im i ninniach i toga Nan chî bel nîn Anîron, heno calad nîn Bado i len, Anim a an cen.  
  
Das Lied endete und Legolas erwachte aus der Trance, in die er verfallen war. Er hörte eine Tür klappen und Magalin war verschwunden.  
  
Er fuhr auf. Er musste sie jetzt sehen, er hielt es nicht mehr bis zum Morgen aus, ohne noch einmal ihre Augen, sie selbst gesehen zu haben. Er stürmte aus dem Zimmer und rannte in die Richtung, in der er den Turm vermutete.  
  
Anscheinend lag er richtig, denn auf einmal hörte er Schritte, die eine Treppe hinunter schritten.  
  
Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich eine Tür zu seiner Linken und Magalin trat heraus. Sie erschrak als sie die dunkle Gestalt erblickte, doch als sie noch einmal hinsah erkannte sie Legolas.  
  
"Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt, Legolas. Was machst du eigentlich noch so spät auf?" fragte sie und in ihrer Stimme lag etwas, dass den Elben aufhorchen ließ.  
  
Es war dunkel in dem Gang in dem sie standen, dennoch bemerkte er bestürzt, dass in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen Tränen standen.  
  
"Ich.ich muss gestehen, dass ich.ich dich von meinem Balkon aus gesehen und belauscht habe. Es tut mir leid, ich kam nicht darum herum, deine Stimme hat mich verzaubert und meine Füße wollten mir nicht mehr gehorchen um mich zurückzuziehen. Bitte nimm es mir nicht übel!" bat er.  
  
Mag zuckte zusammen, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. "Warum sollte ich? Es ist das gute Recht eines jeden, dort zu stehen und das zu hören, was er will."  
  
Legolas war erstaunt über die Weisheit des Mädchens, es war doch laut Aragorn nur neunzehn Jahre alt.  
  
Als er in ihrem Alter war, war er mit seinen Freunden durch den Düsterwald getollt und hatte sich nicht um die Geschäfte seines Vaters oder um die Rechte von irgendwem gekümmert. Aber Elben hatten ja auch mehr Zeit, sich zu entwickeln, dachte er und außerdem hatte sie schon ein Volk unter sich gehabt.  
  
Sie hatte schon viel erlebt, das veranlasste einen schon zum Grübeln.  
  
"Von deinem Balkon, sagst du, hast du mich gesehen? Dann kann es sein, dass du in der gleichen Etage schläfst wie ich. Lass es uns herausfinden." meinte sie und ein Lächeln hatte sich in ihre Stimme geschlichen.  
  
Er bot ihr galant den Arm an und sie hängte sich bei ihm ein. Beiden lief, vom anderen unbemerkt, ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ihre Hand, die auf seiner lag, war wie Samt und trotz der Kälte, die auf dem Turm geherrscht haben musste, warm.  
  
Sie zitterte als sie den Stoff seines Ärmels auf ihrem nackten Arm spürte. Er war so warm. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass ihr eiskalt war.  
  
Sie zitterte ein wenig und hoffte, dass es ihm nicht auffiel. Doch sofort wandte er ihr den Kopf zu und fragte: "Ist dir kalt? Warte!"  
  
Er blieb stehen, nahm seinen Umhang ab, den er noch immer um die Schultern hatte und hüllte sie darin ein. Sie wehrte sich erschrocken: "Nein, danke, dass musst du nicht, es geht schon."  
  
Doch er ignorierte sie und hüllte sie fest in den weichen Stoff. Dazu legte er den Arm um ihre Schulter. Doch irgendwie wollte er sie nicht mehr loslassen und so zog er sie so mit sich. Sie spürte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und glaubte, innerlich zu verglühen.  
  
Sein Umhang roch so gut, nach Walderde und Wind, nach ihm eben. Warum sollte sie sich von ihm lösen? Er war schließlich keine Gefahr für sie, er war Aragorns Freund, ihr Freund. So lehnte sie den Kopf an seine Schulter.  
  
Er spürte es und unterdrückte ein freudiges Aufseufzen. Sie war bei ihm, er hielt sie im Arm.was konnte es Schöneres geben? Wieder klopfte ein unsinniger Gedanken an seine Stirn: Ein Kuss!!  
  
Er runzelte unwillig die Stirn, um den Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Warum sollte sie ihn küssen? Sie kannten sich doch erst so kurz, und wer wusste, ob sie dasselbe für ihn empfand, wie er für sie?? Dass sie das Gleiche über ihn dachte, ahnte er nicht.  
  
So gingen sie schweigend den Gang entlang, bis sie zu seiner Zimmertüre kamen. Sie deutete mit dem Kinn darauf und fragte: "Ist das deines?" Widerwillig löste er sich von ihr und öffnete die Türe. Er streckte den Kopf durch den Spalt ins Zimmer und tat, als würde er sich umsehen, dann drehte er sich um und grinste: "Ja, es ist meines!!"  
  
Sie lachte hell über seinen Spaß und er lächelte erleichtert. Wie schön es doch klang, wenn sie lachte. Er öffnete die Türe weiter und fragte vorsichtig: "Willst.willst du vielleicht.noch ein wenig.reinkommen?"  
  
Er rechnete mit einer Absage, doch nach ein paar Sekunden nickte sie und ging an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. Er konnte sein Glück noch kaum fassen und schloss die Türe.  
  
"Was mache ich hier? Bin ich verrückt?" fragte sich Mag im Stillen entsetzt, doch dann fand sie Gefallen an ihrer Situation.  
  
Denn sie konnte noch immer rausgehen und in ihr Zimmer flüchten. Sie stand ein wenig unbeholfen in der Mitte des Raums, wusste nicht so recht, was tun. Ebenso schien es bei Legolas zu sein. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte die offene Balkontüre.  
  
Um wenigstens nicht nur so verloren dazustehen, ging sie darauf zu und sah sich um. "Also von hier hast du mich beobachtet!!" meinte sie grinsend zu ihm, als er neben ihr auftauchte.  
  
Er grinste ebenfalls und meinte dann: "Ja. Und zwar genau.von hier!!" Er nahm sie bei der Hüfte, hob sie hoch und stellte sie auf einen Platz am Geländer, ein paar Schritte entfernt von dem Platz an dem sie gestanden war.  
  
Sie schnappte nach Luft, als er sie hochhob wie ein Spielzeug. Aragorn hatte ihr zwar erzählt, das Elben stark waren, doch so stark??  
  
Nun stand sie vor ihm, sah ihn verwundert an, seine Hände lagen noch immer auf ihren Hüften. Sie hatte, als er sie hochhob, die Hände erschrocken auf seine Arme gelegt, als sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.  
  
Sie spürte seine harten Muskeln durch das dünne Hemd, dass er trug. Der Elb sah sie aus seinen blauen Augen ebenfalls erschrocken an, als wäre er nicht sicher, was über ihn gekommen war, doch er machte auch keine Anstalten, sie loszulassen.  
  
Irgendwie wollte Mag auch nicht, dass er sie losließ. Es würde sie ängstigen, wenn er seine Hände von ihr nahm.da war sie sicher. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen blickten ihn fragend an, doch er verstand die Frage nicht, er war schon zu tief in ihnen versunken.  
  
Nach ein paar Momenten, in denen sie einfach nur so dagestanden waren und sich in die Augen geblickt hatten, kehrten Verstand und Beweglichkeit wieder zurück. Legolas räusperte sich, zog seine Hände zurück und Mag drehte sich zur Brüstung um.  
  
"Also, genau von hier, ja?" meinte sie, einfach nur, um irgendwas zu sagen. Sie kam sich so unheimlich dumm vor. Sie war sonst immer so redegewandt, wie konnte es sein, dass dieser Legolas sie so aus der Bahn warf??  
  
"Ja, genau von da!" antwortete er mit seltsam krächzender Stimme. Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur so nebeneinander an der Brüstung und sahen zum Turm hoch, der im Licht des Vollmonds wie ein mahnender Zeigefinger aussah.  
  
Legolas riss sich zusammen und versuchte, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen: "Aragorn hat nie erzählt, dass er eine Schwester hat." Sie sah ihn verwundert an: "Nicht?" Als er den Kopf schüttelte meinte sie: "Dann weißt du auch sicher nicht von seinem jüngeren Bruder, Darihon?"  
  
"Nein, aber ich würde ihn auch gerne kennen lernen!" Er bemerkte im nächsten Augenblick, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte: ein dunkler Schleier zog in ihre goldenen Augen und sie wandte den Kopf ab.  
  
"Mag? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" fragte er vorsichtig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und presste die Lippen zusammen. "Du kannst es nicht wissen. Er starb vor wenigen Wochen. Wir verteidigten gerade die Westfront von Minas Tirith, als ein Ork ihn von hinten angriff. Er starb in meinen Armen."  
  
Sie schluckte und er sah wie eine silberne Träne ihre Wange hinunter lief.  
  
Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und zog sie an sich heran. Mag hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus schmerzvollen Augen an: "Verstehst du? Er ist tot, in meinem Arm gestorben und ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht helfen. Warum nicht? Warum Legolas? Er hätte mich gebraucht und ich war unfähig ihm zu helfen."  
  
Ihre Stimme verlor sich und wieder kullerten ihr einige Tränen aus den Augen. Er richtete sich auf und zog sie an seine Brust. Ihre Hände krallten sich in den rauen Stoff seines Hemdes und sie schluchzte.  
  
Der Schluchzer zerdrückte beinahe sein Herz und er zog sie noch fester an sich. "Und danach musstest du auch noch das Amt des Königs übernehmen?" vermutete er und sie nickte. Sie ließ sein Hemd los und legte ihre Arme um seinen Rücken.  
  
Er lehnte die Wange an ihr silbernes Haar und atmete ihren Duft ein. Er roch Blumen und Badeöle, es war ein angenehmer Geruch, er betäubte ihn geradezu. Sie seufzte leise und holte ihn damit in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
Er gab sie frei und sie hob den Kopf. "Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich muss morgen früh aufstehen, Aragorn braucht mich bei der Versammlung." meinte sie leise und er nickte. Sie verließen sein Zimmer, gingen den Gang noch ein Stück hinunter und blieben dann vor ihrer Zimmertüre stehen.  
  
"He, das ist ja gar nicht so weit weg. Wenn ich nicht weiß, wie der Weg lautet, kann ich ja klopfen und fragen kommen." meinte er schelmisch und sie lachte leise. "Ja, komm nur fragen. Wenn du etwas wissen willst, frag mich nur." antwortete sie.  
  
Sie wollte gerade die Türe öffnen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie noch seinen Umhang umhatte. Sie wollte ihn gerade von den Schultern nehmen, als er ihre Hand festhielt. Magalin hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Du kannst ihn behalten, wenn du willst.Er steht dir sehr gut." meinte er mit seltsam krächzender Stimme und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Er neigte ein wenig das Gesicht und eine Strähne seines Haares fiel nach vorne.  
  
Automatisch hob das Mädchen die Hand und strich sie ihm hinters Ohr. Als sie die Hand zurückzog streiften ihre Finger seine Wange. Er hob die Hand und hielt die ihre dort fest. Er schmiegte seine Wange in ihre Handfläche und hauchte ihr einen Kuss hinein.  
  
Sie erstarrte kurz, ließ es dann jedoch geschehen. Sie war neugierig, was würde nun geschehen? Würde er.nein, warum sollte er? Warum sollte er sie.nein, das war ausgeschlossen!  
  
Er hob nun die andere Hand und hob ihr Kinn leicht an und kam ihr mit seinem Gesicht entgegen. Sie wusste nicht recht, was tun, legte ihm dann jedoch ihr ganzes Vertrauen zu Füßen.  
  
Er wusste, was er tat.  
  
Ihre Lippen berührten sich, erst sanft, als hätten beide Angst, den anderen zu verscheuchen, doch dann verfielen sie in einen innigen Kuss. Sie legte ihm die Arme um den Hals, er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Ihre Lippen schmeckten ein wenig salzig von den Tränen, die sie geweint hatte, doch sie waren so weich.  
  
Als er sich von ihr löste und sie den Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte, seufzte er leise und glücklich auf. Sie schrak auf und sah ihn ängstlich an. In ihren Augen stand eine unausgesprochene Frage: Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht?  
  
Er lächelte sie jedoch beruhigend an und tupfte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, um sie zu beruhigen. Doch wenn er dachte, damit entlassen zu sein, so irrte er. Sie strich ihm mit der Hand übers Haar und stellte sich dann auf die Zehenspitzen, da er doch um ein gutes Stück größer war als sie.  
  
Sie fasste sein Haar fester und zwang ihn damit, sich wieder zu ihr herunter zu beugen. Wie gerne kam er dieser Aufforderung nach.  
  
Seine Lippen lagen wie Samt auf den ihren, seine Hände strichen zärtlich über ihren Rücken. Der vernünftige Teil von ihr meinte, dass sie sich von ihm lösen sollte, doch ihr Herz sprach eine ganz andere Sprache.  
  
Das war es, was es sich schon den ganzen Abend, seit sie ihn traf, gewünscht und erhofft hatte. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange, die Nähe seines Körpers und die Wärme die er ausstrahlte.  
  
Doch schließlich kamen beide wieder zur Vernunft und ließen sich los. Eine Sekunde konnten sie des anderen Blick standhalten, dann senkte Magalin en Blick und Legolas räusperte sich unbeholfen.  
  
"Dummer Elb!" schalt er sich in Gedanken. "Du solltest es besser wissen. Du weißt doch, wie es die Mädchen, besonders die Menschenmädchen verwirrt, wenn du ihnen so nahe kommst oder gar das tust, was du gerade getan hast. Du bist ein Vollidiot!!"  
  
Ihre leise Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Selbstbeschuldigungen. "Ich.ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt schlafen.wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." fragte sie schüchtern und sah ihn von unten herauf an.  
  
Er beeilte sich, den Kopf zu schütteln und meinte leise: "Nein, warum sollte es? Du bist sicher müde, nach dem was heute Abend passiert ist." Er war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, ob er den Überfall in den Straßen oder das gerade eben meinte.  
  
Sie nickte unsicher und strich sich das Haar hinters Ohr. Dann drehte sie sich um und öffnete die Türe. Leise schlüpfte sie hinein, brachte es jedoch noch nicht übers Herz, die Türe ganz zu schließen.  
  
Sie sah ihn unentschlossen an, unsicher, als hätte sie Angst, dass er verschwand und alles nur ein Traum gewesen wäre, wenn sie die Türe schloss.  
  
Legolas bemerkte es und deutete den Blick ihrer Augen, wie es nur Elben konnten.  
  
Er trat auf sie zu und lächelte. Dann strich er ihr beruhigend über die Wange, um ihr zu sagen, dass er immer für sie da sein würde, er würde sie nicht alleine lassen.  
  
Gerade beugte er sich vor um ihr noch einen letzten Kuss zu entlocken, da hörte er plötzlich das Geräusch von Schritten, die schnell näher kamen.  
  
Er richtete sich auf und beide sahen erschrocken in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte kamen. Im nächsten Moment kam Aragorn um die Ecke, in ziemlicher Eile wie es schien. Er bemerkte sie zuerst nicht, bis er den Kopf hob.  
  
Er blieb stehen und sah von einem zum anderen. Sein Blick blieb auf Legolas hängen: "Was machst du denn so spät noch auf und hier??"  
  
Er blickte seine Schwester an: "Und du? Ich dachte, du wolltest schlafen gehen?" Mag nickte und war froh, dass es im Gang so dunkel war, denn sie war keine besonders gute Lügnerin, vor allem nicht Aragorn gegenüber.  
  
"Legolas ist noch ein mal aufgestanden, um sich noch etwas zu trinken zu holen, kennt sich hier aber nicht so aus. Und jetzt wollte er fragen, wie er in die Küche kommt." Ihre Ohren brannten, doch sie redete sich verzweifelt ein, dass es eine Notlüge sei.  
  
Legolas beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln und wunderte sich, warum sie nicht die Wahrheit sagte.  
  
Doch dann ahnte er warum: Sie war sich selbst noch nicht sicher darüber, was sie gerade getan hatte. Sie war noch so jung und es verwirrte sie. Ihren, ein wenig unbeholfenen, Bewegungen nach zu urteilen, hatte sie das erste Mal geküsst.  
  
Er hob den Kopf und sah Aragorn in die Augen. So überzeugend wie er konnte, bestätigte er die Ausrede. Verwirrt blinzelte der junge König von einem zum anderen, dann meinte er: "Ich beschreibe dir den Weg wenn du willst?"  
  
Dann warf er seiner Schwester einen kurzen Blick zu, den sie jedoch nur zu gut kannte: "Bitte, ich muss mit dir reden!!"  
  
Sie nickte kaum merklich und ihr Bruder machte sich daran, dem Elben den Weg zu erklären. So gut er konnte, prägte sich sein Freund den Pfad ein und verschwand dann, nicht ohne Mag noch einen Blick zugeworfen zu haben.  
  
*********************** ^______^. (was soll man sonst groß dazu sagen?? Außer vl dass ich das Lied geklaut habe.aber es ist soooo schön.fettes sorry an den eigentümer *vielmalsverbeugt* *********************** 


	5. Der Prozess

Der Prozess  
  
Kaum war der junge Prinz hinter der Ecke verschwunden, öffnete Mag die Türe ein wenig weiter und ließ ihren Bruder ein.  
  
Dieser ließ sich seufzend aufs Bett fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
So verzweifelt hatte sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" fragte sie bestürzt, ging vor ihm in die Hocke und strich ihm über die Wange.  
  
Er seufzte: "Ist es nicht seltsam? Ich, König von Gondor, hole mir Rat bei meiner kleinen Schwester statt bei meinen Ratgebern. Aber weißt du warum ich es tue?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er fuhr liebevoll fort: "Weil meine Ratgeber nur Wissen in sich tragen, du dagegen hast Verstand und Herz, daher sind deine Ratschläge meist die besten."  
  
Sie lächelte und meinte dann: "Danke, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du mich deswegen aufsuchtest?" "Wie immer hast du Recht, cygu. Es geht um den Mann, der dich heute Abend überfallen hat."  
  
Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich ihn ihr aus und sie sollte Recht behalten.  
  
"Rillard und die anderen meinen, mann sollte ihn vor dem Volk zu Tode verurteilen, da er die Schwester des Königs angegriffen und auch verletzt hat. Er solle als abschreckendes Beispiel wirken. Ich hab versucht, sie davon abzuhalten, doch sie hören nicht und bestürmen mich damit, es zu tun. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll Mag. Einerseits will ich nicht als Tyrann gelten, denn er ist doch nur ein einfacher Mann und außerdem war er betrunken, doch auf der anderen Seite hat er es doch verdient, da er dich angriff und."  
  
"NEIN!!" schrie sie entsetzt und er erschrak. Sie war sonst immer sehr ruhig und es war sehr, sehr selten dass sie die Stimme erhob. Doch wenn sie es tat, kam es überraschend. Sie stand auf und sah ihn entgeistert an.  
  
"Nein." wiederholte sie etwas leiser und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
"Das darfst du nicht, Aragorn. Das müssen wir verhindern, bitte. Er hat mir doch wirklich nichts getan. Er war betrunken und so wie ich angezogen war, verwechselte er mich mit einer einfachen Bäuerin, es ist meine eigene Schuld.  
  
Ich kenne ihn ein wenig, ich weiß dass er wie ein Gauner aussieht, doch die Narben stammen aus dem Krieg, als er Minas Tirith verteidigte. Aragorn, der Mann hat Frau und Kinder, er hat eine Familie.  
  
Willst du die Tränen seiner Frau sehen, wenn du ihn verurteilst für etwas, dass er nicht willentlich tat? Willst du weinende Kinderaugen sehen, wenn ihr Vater eines grausamen Todes stirbt?  
  
Du sagst, er verdient den Tod? Wofür? Viele verdienen vielleicht den Tod, andere, die umkamen oder eines gewaltsamen Todes starben, verdienen es, zu leben. Aber kannst du ihnen das Leben zurückgeben? Nein. Niemand kann das. Es ist niemandes Recht, sich das Wissen anzumuten, wer den Tode verdient und wer nicht. Das müsstest du am besten wissen, Aragorn."  
  
Ihre Stimme verlor sich und sie wandte sich ab und ging zum Fenster. In ihr war alles aufgewühlt. Um nicht schon wieder in Tränen auszubrechen, biss sie sich in die Faust um sie zu unterdrücken.  
  
Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Ihre Schultern zuckten und bald war ihr Gesicht nass von stummen Tränen. Aragorn sah es und ging zu ihr hin. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie weinte. Niemand konnte es ertragen, wenn in diesen wunderschönen Augen Tränen standen, er am allerwenigsten.  
  
Er schloss sie in seine Arme und murmelte leise: "Morgen ist die Versammlung, die über das Schicksal des Mannes verfügt. Doch was soll ich ihnen sagen? Ich bin alleine gegen 20 Minister." Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn aus klaren, wenn auch nass glänzenden Augen an.  
  
"Nein, du bist nicht alleine. Denn ich werde neben dir stehen."  
  
*******************************  
  
"Oje, ich bin spät dran, ich muss mich beeilen. Ich muss sie überzeugen, damit sie nicht gegen die Verurteilung desjenigen stimmen, der meine geliebte Magalin verletzte. Er wird dafür büßen!" dachte er und rannte weiter.  
  
"Er wird der erste sein, der stirbt, dann der Elb, der mir meine Liebste nehmen will und zum Schluss ihr Bruder. Dann bin ich König und Magalin ist mein!"  
  
Ein böses Grinsen stahl sich über sein Gesicht. Endlich kam er an der schweren Holztüre an. Er öffnete sie und trat schwungvoll ein. Er verbeugte sich vor der schon versammelten Ratsgemeinschaft, vor seinem König und dem Prinzen der Waldelben, der ebenfalls zu dieser Versammlung geladen wurde.  
  
Plötzlich stutzte er, als sein Blick auf die Person zur Rechten seines Königs fiel. Da saß sie! Magalin! Ihr silbernes Haar fiel ihr offen über die Schultern und sie trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid aus Satin, das ihr so wunderbar stand, dass er Angst hatte, den Verstand zu verlieren. Nun stand sie auf und kam auf ihn zu.  
  
"Minister, ich freue mich, dass Ihr es geschafft habt, hier zu erscheinen. Ich hoffe es stört Euch nicht, dass ich an der Versammlung teilnehme? Der Rest des Rates ist einverstanden, doch zählt in diesem Raum jede Stimme gleich viel. Wenn Ihr also meint, ich gehörte nicht hierher, so werde ich mich fügen."  
  
Er sah sie sprachlos an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Es ist mir eine Ehre Mylady!" hauchte er und küsste ihre Hand. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und ihm war, als würde die Sonne ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag aufgehen. Wie betäubt setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und konnte den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen.  
  
Doch dann stupste ihn sein Nachbar an und ihm fiel auf, dass er die Schwester seines Königs anstarrte. Wie ungehörig. Aragorn bemerkte dies und beugte sich zu seiner Schwester.  
  
"Du verzauberst wirklich jeden. Wenn du sie bitten würdest, wie Hunde einher zu springen, sie würden es tun, nur weil du es befahlst."  
  
Magalin lachte hell auf und sofort flogen ihr alle Köpfe zu. Sie waren entzückt über ihre klare Stimme, über ihre Augen in denen die Lebensfreude wie ein Stern blitzte, über ihre Anmut. Dann klopfte ihr Bruder auf den Tisch und widerwillig rissen sie die Blicke von ihr los.  
  
"Meine Herren, es tut mir Leid, doch wir sind nicht hier, um meine Schwester zu bewundern!" meinte er mit gespielter Strenge und einige Köpfe färbten sich rot. Doch dann wurden alle ernst, denn sie wussten, dass es hier um Leben und Tod ging.  
  
"Wie Sie alle wissen, wurde meine Schwester am vorhergegangenen Abend Opfer eines Anschlages. Der Mann war betrunken und griff sie an. Wir sind nun hier zusammengekommen, um über ihn zu bestimmen doch."  
  
Er wurde von wütendem Stimmengemurmel unterbrochen, das dem Mann galt, der ihre Königin der Herzen angegriffen hatte.  
  
"Doch." fuhr Aragorn mit leicht erhobener Stimme fort, "doch gab mir gestern Magalin selbst etwas zum Nachdenken auf. Ich könnte Ihnen erzählen, was sie mir ins Gewissen rief, doch ich glaube, Sie sollten es aus ihrem Mund hören. Magalin?" wandte er sich auffordernd an sie und sie erhob sich.  
  
"Meine sehr verehrten Minister und Räte. Ich durfte selbst schon von Ihren Ratschlägen profitieren, daher weiß ich, dass Sie sehr genau nachdenken, bevor sie etwas tun oder verkünden.  
  
Doch als mir mein Bruder gestern die Nachricht überbrachte, dass dieser Mann vor dem versammelten Volke den Tod finden soll, war mir, als bräche etwas in mir entzwei. Denn sagt an, werte Herren, was dieser arme Mann so Schlimmes tat, dass Ihr glaubt, er wäre des Todes wert?"  
  
"Er wagte, Euch anzugreifen und zu verletzen, Lady Magalin. Das ist unverzeihlich!" warf Rillard hitzig ein. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah ihn lächelnd an.  
  
"Minister Rillard, ich verstehe Eure Wut und Eure Aufregung, doch möchte ich erzählen, was an diesem Abend genau passierte. Ich war auf dem Heimweg zum Palast, da ich mich noch mit einem guten Bekannten aus alten Tagen getroffen hatte und, wie ich nun mal bin, mich leider in der Zeit irrte. Ich glaube, meine Art der Pünktlichkeit ist Ihnen bekannt."  
  
Die Männer lächelten. Und wie sie die kannten. Aber auch das liebten sie so an ihr: ihre Art, Fehler ihrerseits einzugestehen und darüber zu lachen.  
  
"Der Weg war dunkel und Sie wissen, dass ich manchmal als Magd verkleidet hinunter in die Gassen gehe, um dem Volk nahe zu sein, um ihre Probleme zu verstehen. Es ziemt sich vielleicht nicht für eine ehemalige Königin, doch es hilft.  
  
Im Vergleich zum vorigen Monat gab es in diesem nur wenige Fehlgeburten bei den Frauen, da ich meinen Bruder bitten konnte, doch ein Haus zu bauen, wo den schwangeren Frauen bei der Geburt geholfen werden kann. Es ist großartig mitanzusehen, wenn das Volk wächst und es nicht so viele trauernde Gesichter um ein verlorenes Kind gibt.  
  
Doch nun zurück zu gestern Abend. Der Weg war sehr dunkel, da es keine Fackeln in den Gassen gibt und man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen, geschweige denn, jemanden erkennen. Ich fürchte mich in der Dunkelheit, was wenige von Ihnen wissen. Also beeilte ich mich, so schnell wie möglich zum Palast zu kommen.  
  
Doch als ich hinter mir die Schritte von Darko hörte, der Mann den wir hier verurteilen sollen, bekam ich Angst. Daher rannte ich panisch los und blieb, als ich kurz zurückblickte, mit dem Fuß in einem Loch des Pflasters hängen und stolperte."  
  
Die Männer zogen erschrocken die Luft ein, sie waren von dem Bericht wie gefesselt. Mag ging, während sie sprach, um den Tisch herum und begleitete ihren Vortrag mit einigen feinen Gesten.  
  
"Dabei verknackste ich mir den Knöchel." Sofort blickten alle auf ihren Fuß, doch sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: "Nein, nein, keine Sorge, es ist schon wieder in Ordnung."  
  
Erleichtert atmeten Rillard und die andern auf. "Dadurch schmolz mein Vorsprung dahin und Darko bekam mich am Handgelenk zu fassen. Er war betrunken, dass sah man ihm an. Er versuchte, mir das Kleid herunter zu reißen, doch dann kam Aragorn und sprang mir bei."  
  
Wohlwollende Blicke trafen den jungen König, der ein winziges, stolzes Grinsen nicht aus seinem Gesicht verbannen konnte.  
  
"Alles in allem möchte man glauben, dass Darko nun tatsächlich den Tod verdiente, doch möchte ich einige Standpunkte meinerseits vortragen, wenn es mir erlaubt ist."  
  
Korlas, der wie gebannt an Mag's Lippen hing nickte und meinte: "Natürlich, Mylady, fahrt bitte fort."  
  
Sie nickte lächelnd: "Danke, Korlas. Nun, zuerst einmal war es, wie ich bereits erwähnte, stockdunkel. Darko hätte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen können, wer ich war. Denn mein Haar hatte ich unter einem Kopftuch versteckt und ich hatte mich in einfache Kleider gehüllt.  
  
Er verwechselte mich mit einer einfachen Magd, und das ist etwas, wofür man ihn eigentlich nicht bestrafen kann. Oder wollen Sie sagen, dass Sie noch nie irrten?"  
  
fragte sie mit samtener Stimme und alle, selbst ihr Bruder und Legolas schüttelten wie verzaubert den Kopf.  
  
"Und dann noch, auf den Vorwurf hin, dass mich der Mann verletzte: Er brachte mich nicht zum Stolpern, sondern es war meine eigene Ungeschicklichkeit.und ein Loch im Pflaster!" fügte sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln hinzu und die Männer lachten.  
  
"Nun wollen Sie diesen Mann für etwas bestrafen, dass er eigentlich gar nicht verschuldete. Denn weder griff er mich absichtlich an, noch verletzte er mich.  
  
Darko hat im Ringkrieg neben mir und meinem Bruder Darihon gekämpft und die weiße Stadt mit seinem Leben verteidigt. Ich kenne ihn ein wenig, vom Marktplatz und aus den Straßen. Er hat Familie. Er hat Frau und drei Kinder.  
  
Wer soll sie versorgen wenn er stirbt? Könnten Sie es ertragen, seine Frau weinen zu sehen? Könnten Sie die weinenden Kinderaugen ertragen, die Euch vorwurfsvoll ansehen? Sie würden in Ungnade fallen, da ihr Mann angeblich etwas gegen das Königshaus tat.  
  
Gerüchte, egal ob wahr oder falsch verbreiten sich in der Stadt wie Buschfeuer auf trockenem Grasland. Es würde Getuschel und Getratsche geben und in der weißen Stadt würden Hass, Zwietracht und Misstrauen Einzug halten.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr, werte Herren, das mitansehen könntet. Doch ich kann es ganz gewiss nicht." meinte sie mit immer leiser werdender Stimme und setzte sich wieder neben ihren Bruder.  
  
Dieser beugte sich zu ihr, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Rat zu. Was er sah, bestürzte ihn ein wenig.  
  
Die Männer waren geschockt von dem Bericht seiner kleinen Schwester, in einigen Augen der Greise sah er Tränen glitzern. Selbst Rillard, der jüngste Ratgeber, der sonst recht impulsiv und spontan war, hatte der Bericht nicht kalt gelassen.  
  
Er hatte den Vorschlag mit der Hinrichtung zur Abschreckung erst aufgebracht, doch nun war er selbst nicht mehr so sicher.  
  
"Meine Herren Minister, sehr geehrte Ratsmitglieder, Sie hörten, was die Betroffene selbst von dem Vorfall hält. Nun bitte ich Sie, Schlüsse aus ihrem Bericht zu ziehen und sie mir dann mitzuteilen." Sofort erhob sich ein Stimmengemurmel, die Männer steckten die Köpfe zusammen und Aragorn stand auf.  
  
Er gab Legolas und Mag ein Zeichen, und die beiden folgten ihm vor die Türe. Das zierliche Mädchen lehnte sich an die Wand und starrte vor sich hin, Legolas stand mit verschränkten Armen da und Aragorn ging ein wenig auf und ab.  
  
Es herrschte bedrückendes Schweigen, das schließlich von Mag unterbrochen wurde. Sie hielt diese Stille nicht mehr aus.  
  
"Wie werden sie entscheiden, Aragorn?" frage sie leise. Ihre Augen blickten fragend und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Ihr Bruder seufzte.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Mag, ich weiß es wirklich nicht.Zuvor waren sie alle davon überzeugt, ihn hinzurichten, doch als ich sie nach deiner Erzählung ansah, entdeckte ich Unsicherheit und Rührung in ihren Blicken."  
  
"Du hast sie bezaubert, Mag. Deine Stimme hat ihre Herzen berührt und etwas in ihnen geweckt, von dem sie dachten, dass sie es nicht besitzen: Mitgefühl und Gewissen!" schaltete sich Legolas ein und sie sah ihn an.  
  
Er lächelte und sie ahnte, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Aragorn blickte verwundert zwischen den beiden hin und her, dann konnte man sehen, wie es bei ihm "Klick" machte und er lächelte in sich hinein.  
  
"Ich gehe mal kurz hinein und höre mir den Zwischenstand an." meinte er und verschwand hinter der Türe. Kaum fiel sie hinter ihm zu, trat der Elbenprinz mit ein, zwei schnellen Schritten zu Mag hin.  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
"Ich glaube, er hat etwas gemerkt." meinte Legolas leise und sie sah ihn fast empört an.  
  
"Ja, was hast du denn gedacht? Immerhin ist das mein Bruder!!" Sie lachten, doch dann wurde Legolas still.  
  
Sie sah ihn an und merkte, dass ihn etwas bedrückte. "Was hast du cynn nîn ? Was lastet auf deiner Seele?" fragte sie leise und strich ihm über die Wange.  
  
Er schluckte. "Ich wollte dich etwas fragen, wage aber kaum die Frage auszusprechen."  
  
"Frag nur, du weißt, wenn du eine Frage hast, höre ich dir zu." meinte sie leise und lächelte.  
  
Ermutigt fuhr er fort: "Wegen des gestrigen Abends.vor deiner Türe.als Aragorn um die Ecke kam.da hast du ihn angelogen. Und ich hatte Angst, dass es dir peinlich war, was wir getan haben."  
  
Schnell senkte er den Blick und wagte nicht sie anzusehen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, meinte dann aber: "Legolas, ich log, weil ich mir selbst noch nicht über meine Gefühle im Reinen war. Es verwirrte mich, da ich so etwas noch nie getan und gespürt hatte."  
  
Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er bemerkte es und lächelte: "Aber jetzt weißt du es?" Sie nickte. Beinahe hätte er laut aufgejubelt, unterließ es jedoch.  
  
Stattdessen hob er ihr Gesicht dem seinen entgegen und küsste sie. Sie hörten nicht, wie die Türe sich öffnete und Aragorn den Kopf herausstreckte. Er sah Legolas, der den Kopf zu seiner Schwester hinuntergebeugt hatte, den Rest verdeckte jedoch der breite Rücken seines Freundes.  
  
Der junge König lächelte und zog sich wieder zurück. Als Legolas sich von ihr löste, lächelte Mag ihn breit an. "Was ist?" fragte er.  
  
"Du hast es nicht gehört? Und du sollst die schärfsten Ohren des Elbenvolkes haben? Aragorn hat heraus gesehen!!" Er stutzte, drehte sich herum und starrte die Türe an.  
  
Dann drehte er sich herum und grinste: "Nein, ich habe es tatsächlich nicht gehört. Ich hatte irgendwie nur Augen und Ohren für dich." Sie lächelte und schmiegte sich an ihn. Einen Augenblick später horchte Legolas auf.  
  
"Es kommt jemand auf die Türe zu!" flüsterte er, löste sich von ihr und sie lehnten sich so gegen die Wand, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes gemacht. Dann öffnete sich die Türe und Rillard steckte den Kopf heraus.  
  
"Der Rat hat sich entschieden. Wollt Ihr die Entscheidung hören, Mylady? Hoheit?" Die beiden nickten und Magalin lächelte den jungen Ratgeber ihres Bruders an. "Danke, Rillard. Ich hoffe ich verwirrte Eure Entscheidung nicht durch meinen Bericht?"  
  
Er verneinte: "Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, Hoheit. Jeder sollte es von seinem Standpunkt aus berichten, damit man sich ein Bild von der Situation machen kann."  
  
Legolas sah ihn lächelnd an: "Für Euer Alter seid ihr sehr weise, Herr Rillard!" meinte er und die Ohren des jungen Mannes färbten sich rosa vor Stolz.  
  
"Danke Hoheit." Damit traten sie ein und setzen sich neben Aragorn. Kaum hatten sie Platz genommen, stand Korlas, der Vorsitzende und Älteste des Rates auf und fing an zu sprechen.  
  
"Mylady, Prinz Legolas, König Aragorn. Wir haben uns nach dem Bericht von Lady Magalin noch einmal beraten, denn ihre Erzählung hat alle unsere Vorurteile dem Mann gegenüber über den Haufen geworfen, um es ganz klar auszudrücken!"  
  
Magalin lächelte, als sie hörte, wie er einen Ausdruck benutzte, den er bei ihr früher oft verurteilt hatte. Er bemerkte es und fuhr freudig fort.  
  
"Lady Magalin mag vielleicht um Jahre jünger sein als ich oder die meisten hier ihm Rat, dennoch ist sie weiser als wir alle zusammen. Denn sie denkt nicht nur mit dem Kopf sondern auch mit dem Herzen.  
  
Daher kommen wir ihrer unausgesprochenen Bitte gerne nach und schlagen Euch, König Aragorn, vor, den Mann freizulassen und ihm kein Haar zu krümmen. Und außerdem sollte man Leute einstellen, die das Kopfsteinpflaster in den Gassen reparieren!"  
  
fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu und löste damit schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie beruhigten sich nur allmählich und alle Augen waren auf Aragorn gerichtet.  
  
Der junge König wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel und meinte kichernd: "Aus vollem Herzen stimme ich beiden Vorschlägen zu!!" Die Minister jubelten und Magalin atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
Als sich die Männer ein wenig beruhigt hatten, erhob sie sich und meinte: "Meine Herren, es gibt nur etwas, was ich Ihnen sagen möchte.  
  
Im Namen meines Volkes und auch in meinem Namen danke ich Euch vielmals für Eure Gnade!!"  
  
Für den Rat war es das Schönste, was sie an diesem Tag gehört hatten.  
  
**********************  
Mag schafft sie alle, was? *ggggggggggg*  
Ich glaube nicht, das Legolas mal irgendwas überhören könnte, aber das  
nennt man künstlerische Freiheit oder? *lol* Falls ihr Fragen wegen des Elbisch habt, könnt ihr mich das ruhig fragen, später kommt noch mehr von  
dem Zeug in den Gesprächen. Und wieder muss ich was zugeben. "Du sagst, er verdient den Tod? Wofür? Viele verdienen vielleicht den Tod, andere, die umkamen oder eines gewaltsamen Todes starben, verdienen es, zu  
leben. Aber kannst du ihnen das Leben zurückgeben? Nein. Niemand kann das."(hab ich das schon wieder voll geklaut *sich ganz feste schämt* und das is beim Elbisch nicht anders, das meiste ist aus der Story von Aelora  
Greenleaf: "Destinys Ring"  
So, genug gebeichtet.weiter mit der Geschichte.  
********************** 


	6. Wieder vereint

Wieder vereint  
  
Die Versammlung war beendet und die Mitglieder verließen den Raum. Aragorn wollte gerade die Wache rufen, um ihr zu sagen, dass Darko freizulassen wäre, als Mag aufsprang. "Nein, bitte, lass mich hinuntergehen. Ich will seine Zelle öffnen. Bitte, Aragorn, bitte! Darf ich? Bitte, darf ich?" Er lachte: "Mag, du hörst dich an wie ein kleines Kind, aber darüber bin ich froh, denn ich zweifle immer öfter, wer der Ältere und Vernünftigere von uns beiden ist. Meinetwegen, wenn du unbedingt willst? Aber nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass Legolas dich begleitet, dass du keinen Unsinn machst!!" "Danke, großer Bruder!" meinte sie nur, küsste ihn auf die Wange, schnappte sich die Hand des Elben und zog ihn hinter sich aus dem Raum. Gemeinsam liefen sie auf das Treppenhaus zu, als sie stehen blieb. "Was ist?" fragte der Prinz. Sie lachte und meinte: "Ich gehe mich nur umziehen. Ich muss aus dem Kleid raus. Komm, mit, sonst verirrst du dich noch!" Sie rannten wieder los und standen kurz darauf vor ihrem Zimmer. "Warte hier!" meinte sie und schlüpfte hinein. Er grinste: Was sollte er denn sonst tun?? Hineingehen vielleicht? Nicht das ihn die Vorstellung sehr stören würde. Er grinste. Sie brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, dann kam sie wieder heraus. Er staunte: Egal was sie anhatte, sie sah überall gleich bezaubernd aus. Nun trug sie ein weites Hemd, lederne Beinkleidung und hohe Stiefel, ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem flüchtigen Knoten gebunden. "Los jetzt. Ich will ihn nicht noch weiter schmoren lassen." meinte sie und rannte los. Sie tobten nebeneinander die Stufen hinunter, Legolas war immer einen Schritt voraus. Als sie drei Stiegen geschafft hatten, blieb sie stehen. "Warte, so geht das nicht, du bist viel zu schnell!!" rief sie Legolas zu. Er sah sie fragend an und sie grinste: "Du läufst weiter und ich folge dir auf dem Fuße, hoher Prinz!!" Damit setzte sie sich auf das hölzerne Geländer und rutschte daran hinunter. Elegant kam sie unten an, setzte sich auf das nächste und rutschte winkend und lachend daran hinunter. "Oder umgekehrt, Tarenamin!" Legolas lachte auf und rannte weiter die Stufen hinab. Nun hatte zwar sie den Vorsprung in der Tasche, doch er war schnell und hatte sie bald eingeholt. Gleichzeitig landeten sie am Ende der Treppe und fanden sich plötzlich einem verdutzten Korlas gegenüber. Er hob die Augenbraue und sah Mag vorwurfsvoll an. Doch sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht böse sein konnte. Er war für sie wie ein Großvater und sie für ihn wie sein Enkelkind. "Ich grüße Euch, Meister Korlas. Ich gehe jetzt Darko befreien, den ich aus vollstem Herzen vor Eurem Rate verteidigte, zusammen mit meinem Freund und Begleiter Legolas Grünblatt!!" rief sie übermütig und lachte. Korlas lächelte und meinte dann: "Dann befreit ihn mal schön, junge Lady." Und zu Legolas gewandt meinte er: "Dass Ihr mir ja gut auf sie aufpasst, Hoheit!" Der salutierte und meinte schelmisch: "Es ist mir eine Ehre!!" Sie lachten und die beiden setzten ihre Reise fort. Sie am Geländer, er auf den Stufen. Korlas schmunzelte: "Diese Kinder." Dann fiel ihm ein, dass der Elbe doch schon über 2000 Jahre alt war und er schüttelte den Kopf: "Verrückte Welt!" Endlich kamen sie am Ende der Treppe an und rannten den dunklen Gang entlang bis sie zum Eingang des Verlieses kamen. Sie öffnete die Türe und nahm eine Fackel von der Wand. Munter schritt sie vor Legolas her und nahm mal den Linken, mal den Rechten Weg. Sie kannte den Weg schon im Schlaf und so kamen sie schnell ans Ziel. Zwei Wachen standen vor der Türe, der eine war eingeschlafen, der andere stand, schwer auf sein Schwert gestützt, da und starrte vor sich hin. Als er jedoch die zwei Gestalten sah, richtete er sich auf und rief: "Wer da?" Mag kicherte: "Gordon, tu doch nicht so, als würdest du aufpassen. Dir fallen ja schon die Augen zu!" Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er ihre Stimme hörte und meinte dann: "Meine Verehrung, Mylady. Wie kann man auch wach bleiben, wenn man schon seit einigen Stunden hier unten steht und keine Ablösung hat??" "Oh, hat mein Bruder euch vergessen? So ein Tölpel. Na, macht dass ihr raufkommt, der Gefangene braucht euch nicht mehr. Er wurde frei gesprochen." flüsterte sie und er nickte freudig. "Wunderbar, Lady Magalin! Ich freue mich für Darko, denn ich kenne ihn gut aus der Schlacht um Minas Tirith." Er stupste seinen Kollegen an, sie verbeugten sich vor Mag und Legolas und verschwanden dann im Dunkel des Ganges. Sie schob den Riegel zurück und öffnete die Türe. Die Fackel in ihrer Hand warf einen trüben Lichtschimmer in den, aus grobem Stein gehauenen Raum, doch er genügte. Darko saß auf dem Boden, die Hände an der Wand gefesselt mit schweren Eisenschellen. Er starrte trübsinnig vor sich hin und bemerkte sie erst gar nicht. Dann hob er den Kopf, doch die Fackel blendete ihn und er konnte nicht sehen, wer ihn besuchte. "Wahrscheinlich holen sie mich für den Galgen!" dachte er trübsinnig und musste an seine Frau und seine Kinder denken. Wie würden sie ohne ihn zurechte kommen? Verdammter Alkohol, er hatte ihm das alles eingebrockt. Wie konnte er nur die Schwester des Königs angreifen, die doch immer so gut zu ihnen gewesen war? "Darko? Darko! Hörst du mich? Ich bin es, Magalin!" hörte er ihre Stimme und dachte, es wäre Einbildung, doch dann sah er, dass sie neben ihm kniete und erschrak: "Lady Magalin.es tut mir Leid, ich wollte es nicht.ich erkannte Euch nicht.es war wirklich keine Absicht, ich." "Shh, Darko, es ist gut. Reg dich nicht auf, ich weiß dass es keine Absicht war!" beruhigte sie ihn, doch er fuhr fort: "Bitte, Mylady, bitte kümmerte Euch um meine Frau und die Kinder, sie haben doch niemanden, wenn ich fort bin!!" "Wieso fort? Wohin willst du denn gehen?" fragte sie und versuchte, ihrer Stimme einen verwunderten Klang zu geben und nicht zu lachen. Er stutzte: "Aber.ich werde doch verurteilt.Weil ich Euch angegriffen habe." "Hast du es mit Absicht getan? Nein! Kann man dir für etwas, das du unabsichtlich tatest, etwas vorwerfen? Nein! Darko, du bist frei! Der Rat hat dich auf meine Bitte hin freigesprochen! Ich bin hier, um dich rauszuholen und dich zu deiner Familie zu bringen." Er starrte sie wortlos an, dann fing er an zu weinen: "Danke, Herrin, danke. Womit habe ich das nur verdient?? Danke." Sie lächelte: "Du hast an meiner Seite und an der Seite meines Bruders die weiße Stadt und unser Volk verteidigt. Das ist Grund genug. Doch versprich mir eines, Darko!" "Was immer ihr wünscht, Herrin!" "Trink nie mehr so viel, dass du nicht mehr weißt, was du tust. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie noch einmal überzeugen kann." "Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben, dass ich keinen Tropfen mehr zu mir nehme, damit mein Geist nie mehr vernebelt ist. Ich schwöre es Herrin!" Sie holte einen Schlüssel hervor, öffnete seine Fesseln und zog ihn mit Legolas Hilfe auf die Füße. "Dann ist ja gut, Darko. Komm jetzt. Lass uns ins Sonnenlicht gehen. Es ist ziemlich kalt hier unten, findest du nicht?" Er nickte eifrig und so gingen sie zusammen aus dem Verlies und traten hinaus ins Sonnenlicht. Zu dritt marschierten sie durch die Straßen, Mag und Legolas hatten sich bei dem Mann untergehängt, einerseits, um ihn zu stützen, andererseits um zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Es würde nun keine Gerüchte geben, das wusste Mag. Schließlich standen sie vor Darko's Haus und Magalin klopfte an und trat ein. Darko's Frau saß am Tisch und hatte den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt. Nun fuhr sie herum und Mag konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Sie eilte zu ihr und ging neben ihr in die Knie. "Rala, so weine doch nicht. Deine Augen sind viel zu schön dazu!" "Aber, Herrin, ich kann nicht anders. Mein Mann wird getötet, und ich weiß nicht, was aus mir und den Kindern wird. Er wollte es doch nicht absichtlich, Lady Magalin." wimmerte die Frau und schnäuzte sich. Mag strich ihr lächelnd übers Haar und meinte dann: "Ich glaube, da habe ich etwas für dich, sieh mal nach draußen. Wenn du es nicht haben, willst, nehme ich es wieder mit, aber sieh es dir zuerst mal an." Sie lächelte schelmisch und Rala stand zögernd auf. Die Prinzessin ging hinter ihr her und grinste. Als die arme Frau schließlich hinaustrat und Darko erblickte, stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus: "DARKO!!" "Rala! Mein Täubchen!!" flüsterte er glücklich und sie fielen sich in die Arme. Mag stand lächelnd an den Türrahmen gelehnt und meinte: "Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, Rala, dass ich ihn nicht wieder mitnehmen soll?" Darko's Frau fuhr herum und schloss die Prinzessin in die Arme. "Danke.danke.danke." flüsterte sie und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. Laut und zu der Menschenmenge gewandt, die sich versammelt und das Wiedersehen mitangesehen hatte, meinte sie laut: "Ihr seid wahrhaftig eine Königin der Herzen!! Hoch Lady Magalin!" "HOCH, HOCH, HOCH!" riefen nun auch die anderen und Mag grinste ein wenig unbeholfen. Sie ging auf Darko zu und nahm seine Hand. "Du sollst für die Dunkelheit des Verlieses, in das man dich einsperrte, ein wenig entschädigt werden." sagte sie und drückte ihm einen kleinen Beutel in die Hand. Als er ihn öffnete, sah er, dass darin eine Handvoll Goldmünzen war. Ein kleines Vermögen für die arme Familie. Er hob sprachlos den Kopf und sah die Prinzessin an: "Das.das kann ich nicht annehmen!" flüsterte er, doch sie schüttelt den Kopf: "Doch kannst du, wenn schon nicht für dich, dann für deine Kinder." Damit ging sie an ihm vorbei, schnappte sich Legolas Hand und die beiden rannten in Richtung Palast davon. Jedoch hörten sie noch lange Zeit die Rufe: "Hoch, Magalin, Königin der Herzen!!"  
  
************************  
Ist das nicht süß? Ja, ja, ich weiß Eigenlob stinkt.blablabla.wenn ihr nicht mehr wollt, es zwingt euch keiner, weiterzulesen oder? na also, alles  
auf rein freiwilliger Basis!! (  
************************ 


	7. Rána

Rána  
  
Sie erreichten den Palast und rannten lachend durch das Tor. Inmitten des großen Innenhofes blieben sie stehen. "Was machen wir jetzt? Aragorn braucht mich jetzt nicht, ich hab den ganzen Tag Zeit!" meinte Legolas aufgedreht und sie dachte nach. "Wir könnten unsere Pferde holen und vor die Stadt hinaus reiten, denn die Gäste für die Hochzeit von Aragorn und Arwen werden bald ankommen." schlug sie mit leuchtenden Augen vor. Er nickte und sie wandten sich gerade den Ställen zu, als Aragorn die Treppe herunter kam. "Und? Alles glatt gelaufen, Mag?" Sie nickte: "Ja, und jetzt satteln wir unsere Pferde und reiten eventuellen Hochzeitsgästen entgegen. Was machst du?" "Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, komme ich gerne mit, denn ich habe ausnahmsweise einmal frei!" Sie lachte freudig. "Dann nichts wie los!!" rief sie fröhlich und rannte glücklich los. Die beiden Freunde sahen ihr lächelnd nach, tauschten dann einen Blick und schlenderten hinter ihr her. Sie erreichte den Stall als Erste und öffnete die Türe. Sie erschrak, knallte die Türe wieder zu und schrie Aragorn und Legolas zu: "Weg! Er ist schon wieder draußen! Versteckt euch!!" Aragorn sprang Reflex mäßig hinter einen Heuwagen und zog, als Legolas nicht reagierte, den Elben mit sich. Kaum hatte sie sich vergewissert, dass die beiden außer Sicht waren, öffnete Mag die Türe und Legolas sah von seinem Versteck aus direkt in die Stallgasse. Er erschrak: Hoch aufgerichtet stand ein riesiges, schwarzes Pferd in der Stallgasse und fuhr in dem Moment herum, in dem Mag die Türe wieder öffnete. Das Tier wieherte wie geschlagen auf und stieg. "Er wird sie umbringen! Wir müssen ihr helfen!" keuchte er entsetzt, doch Aragorn hielt ihn zurück. "Nein, Legolas. Mag weiß wie sie mit ihrem Pferd umgehen muss. Deshalb ist es auch ihr Pferd. Niemand anders als sie vermag es, es zu zähmen. Sieh doch!" meinte er beruhigend und deutete auf den Stall. Der Elbenprinz wollte seinen Augen kaum trauen: Da stand Magalin und strich dem Pferd über die breite Stirn und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. "Tampa! Glinno nin, Rána, glinno nin. Im Magalin, im sí. Telin le thaed.lasto beth nîn." murmelte sie leise und der Hengst beruhigte sich. "Gut, ihr könnt kommen." meinte sie nach einigen Sekunden. Aragorn erhob sich und Legolas folgte seinem Freund zögernd. Mag packte die Mähne des Rappen und zog ihn in den Stall. Als der Elbe das Gebäude betrat, staunte er nicht schlecht: am Boden lagen überall Holzsplitter und gegenüber der Box, in die das zierliche Mädchen den mächtigen Hengst nun führte, lehnte eine zerschmetterte Boxentüre an der Wand. Aragorn folgte seinem Blick und seufzte. "Schon das dritte Mal in dieser Woche. Keine Tür hält seinem Tritt stand. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll." "Tu vielleicht mal das, was ich dir geraten habe!" zischte Magalin und ihr Bruder zuckte unter dem eisigen Ton zusammen, den sie plötzlich angeschlagen hatte. "Du meinst das doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich dieses Tier auf die Ebene entlassen soll! Er könnte Menschen töten, Mag." "Er ist doch nur deswegen so mürrisch und gewaltsam, weil er eingesperrt ist. Er sehnt sich nach seiner Freiheit, Aragorn. Wenn wir ihn noch weiter gefangen halten, gehorcht er bald nicht einmal mir!" meinte sie mit flehender Stimme und drückte den Kopf des Pferdes an ihre Brust. "Ich mische mich nur ungern in Geschwister Zwiespältigkeiten ein, aber sie hat Recht, Aragorn. Ich spüre die gewaltige Energie in diesem schönen Tier." meinte Legolas sanft und legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter. "Bist du nun auch gegen mich?" fuhr dieser auf. Doch der Elbe beruhigte ihn: "Nein, bin ich nicht. Ebenso wenig wie Magalin. Ich bin aber auch nicht für dich. Ich verstehe deine Sorge um etwaige Menschenleben. Ich sage dir nur, was ich in dem Pferd sehe. Und du weißt, dass ich schwer lügen kann. Vor allem dir gegenüber." lachte er entwaffnend. Der König seufzte. "Ja, tut mir Leid, Legolas, ich hätte es wissen müssen. Solange ich dich kenne, hast du noch nie etwas gemacht, dass sich später als falsch herausstellte." Er drehte den Kopf, sah zu Mag auf und ging dann langsam zu ihr hin. "Cygu! Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Ich bin ausgerastet, ohne einen Grund zu haben. Verzeih mir!" flüsterte er und sie schloss ihren Bruder in die Arme. "Was soll ich dir verzeihen? Ich war es, die dich in die Ecke drängte. Jedes Lebewesen, das in die Ecke gedrängt wird, schlägt zurück, zu seiner Verteidigung. Du hast nur getan, was dein Gefühl dir befahl." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und er kuschelte sich an ihre Schulter. "Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole, aber ich bin mir nicht mehr so ganz sicher, ob ich der Ältere von uns beiden bin, den du bist die Vernünftigere." nuschelte er leise und sie lächelte. "Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber. Du hast viel mehr Erfahrung, während ich nur eins und eins zusammenzähle. Das hat nichts mit Vernunft zu tun." Sie hatten beinahe vergessen, dass Legolas noch neben ihnen stand, doch dann meldete sich dieser zu Wort. "Ich unterbreche euch nur ungern, doch könntet ihr mir sagen, welches Pferd ich nehmen dürfte?" Er klang ein wenig traurig und Mag sah auf. Er stand ein wenig verloren in der Stallgasse und wippte vor und zurück. Sie entließ ihren Bruder aus ihren Armen und ging zu ihm hin. "Ich zeige dir deines.!" meinte sie und errötete ein wenig. Sie nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn in eine Box. Zwei Minuten später kam sie wieder heraus, mit roten Ohren und zupfte an ihrem Hemd. Aragorn konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Als sie es auffing, erschien ein Hauch Rosa auf ihren Wangen und sie verschwand schnell in Ránas Box. "Die Liebe tut ihr gut.!" dachte Aragorn im Stillen und sofort schwanden seine Gedanken an Arwen. Er vermisste sie, doch bald würden sie den Bund eingehen. Genauer gesagt in zwei Wochen. In der kommenden Woche würde sie in Minas Tirith ankommen, viele der Gäste kamen schon in den nächsten Tagen. Er lächelte still vor sich hin. Dann riss er sich zusammen und sattelte sein Pferd, einen prächtigen Fuchs, den ihm Elrond geschenkt hatte. Als er es fertig gesattelt und aufgezäumt hatte, trat Legolas aus der Box und hinter ihm folgte sein Pferd, ein Falbe, ihm wie ein Hund. Weder rief er ihn, noch hielt er das Tier an der Mähne. Denn das Pferd war nicht aufgezäumt, es lag auch kein Sattel auf seinem Rücken. "Es ist schon erstaunlich. Menschen müssen ein Lederteil auf den Rücken dieser armen Tiere legen und Elben reiten ohne diese Dinger sogar noch besser!!" lachte Aragorn und der Prinz kicherte. "Mag? Hör auf mit dem Tier zu schmusen und komm. Ich dachte, wir wollten ihnen entgegen reiten? So werden sie ja vor uns hier ankommen." stichelte er und im nächsten Moment trat sie - zu Legolas' Verwunderung - aus Ránas Box. "Hast du dein Pferd noch nicht aufgezäumt?" fragte er, denn er sah kein anderes Pferd mit Damensattel. Die Geschwister blickten ihn verwundert an. "Sicher habe ich ein Pferd. Rána!" meinte Mag dann. Der Elbe blinzelte. "Was? Auf diesem Tier willst du reiten? Der wirft dich doch ab!" Ihre Augen sprühten Funken und sie meinte: "EUCH wirft er vielleicht ab, aber er weiß, wie er sich einer Dame gegenüber zu verhalten hat, besser vielleicht als Ihr!" Damit zog sie am Zügel und der Rappe kam vollkommen aufgezäumt aus der Box. Hocherhobenen Hauptes führte sie ihn ins Sonnenlicht. Legolas hielt den jungen König am Ärmel fest und flüsterte: "Ist es normal, dass sie im Herrensattel reitet?" "Ja, Legolas ist es. Und nun beeilt euch, oder ich reite ohne euch!" hörte er sie rufen und im nächsten Moment preschte sie in vollem Galopp über den Hof und auf die Straße. Aragorn lachte auf, schwang sich in den Sattel und folgte seiner "kleinen" Schwester. Verwirrt blieb sein Freund zurück und sah den beiden nach. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, schwang sich auf den blanken Pferderücken. Dann preschte er den beiden hinterher. Als er durchs Tor ritt, sah er am Ende der Hauptstraße, die quer durch die Stadt genau aufs Tor zuführte, einen schwarzen Punkt, Magalin, die auf Rána auf das große, eisenbeschlagene Eichentor zuritt. Knapp die Hälfte des Weges hatte Aragorn schon geschafft, doch dieser ritt in normalem Tempo. Legolas lächelte, gab seinem Pferd ein Zeichen und das Tier fing mit Freude an zu laufen. Er wurde immer schneller und unterdrückte ein freudiges Auflachen. Er kam Aragorn immer näher, kam gleichauf und hatte ihn im nächsten Moment überholt. Doch er schlug seinem Tier nicht die Hacken in die Seiten, noch rief er ihm Aufforderungen zu. Das Pferd lief einfach nur, weil es ihm Spaß machte und weil es den Reiter auf seinem Rücken akzeptierte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte er Magalin eingeholt. "Ein wunderbares Tier. Es ist wundervoll!" meinte er aus vollem Herzen. Sie blickte ihn nur kurz an, wandte den Kopf dann wieder nach vorne. Er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das, was er im Stall gesagt hatte, war wirklich nicht sehr höflich gewesen und sehr ungewöhnlich für ein Mitglied des Elbenvolkes. Noch dazu einem Prinzen, sollte das schon gar nicht passieren. "Es tut mir Leid, Lady Magalin. Ich wollte Euch nicht beleidigen!" meinte er reumütig, doch sie ignorierte ihn weiter, während sie durchs Tor und dann auf der Straße weiter durch den Wald jagten. Ránas Atem ging ruhig, als würde er spazieren gehen, die Kräfte von Legolas' Tier waren jedoch nahezu erschöpft. Obwohl das Tier es nicht zeigte, doch Legolas spürte es. Er startete einen neuen Versuch. "Wirklich, es tut mir sehr, sehr Leid." Er grinste schelmisch: "Ich verspreche Euch: sollte ich noch einmal wagen, an Eurer Reitkunst oder sonstigen Fertigkeiten Zweifel zeigen, so dürft ihr mich strafen, mit was Ihr wollt. Seid Ihr noch sehr böse auf mich?" fragte er und sah sie von der Seite an. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als sie hell auflachte. "Nein, du Dummkopf, bin ich nicht mehr. Aber jetzt hör auf mich mit Mylady anzusprechen! Und jetzt lass uns das Tempo drosseln, damit Aragorn nachkommt und dass dein Pferd nicht unter dir wegkippt." Er lachte und sie zwangen ihre Tiere zu einem ruhigeren Schritt. Die Prinzessin drehte sich im Sattel um, um nach ihrem Bruder Ausschau zu halten: Aragorn preschte soeben aus dem Tor, war aber noch gut eine halbe Meile entfernt. Mag wandte sich wieder an Legolas und ihre goldenen Augen, die ihn so sehr verzauberten, blitzen gutmütig: "Pass auf, ich nehme dich beim Wort, Legolas Grünblatt! Wenn du mir noch mal dumm kommst, dann mach ich mit dir was ich will." Er lächelte anzüglich: "Dann sollte ich vielleicht wieder etwas anstellen, ich kann deine Rache kaum erwarten." "Idiot!" lächelte sie und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. Er kam ihr auf halbem Weg entgegen. Sie hatten Glück, dass die Pferde auf einmal so ruhig standen, denn sonst hätte dieser Kuss ein rasches Ende gefunden. Doch die Tiere schienen zu wissen, was sich da auf ihren Rücken abspielte und bewegten sich keinen Millimeter. "Aha, habt ihr mich deshalb überholt und so weit zurück gelassen?" hörten sie Mag's Bruder lachen. Legolas löste sich nur halb von ihr und murmelte, so laut dass sein Freund es hörte: "Klar, sonst hat man ja keine Ruhe vor dir!!" Aragorn lachte. Der Elbe beugte sich vor, stahl sich einen letzten Kuss und lehnte sich dann seufzend zurück. "Ich glaube, dass wir mal alleine ausreiten müssen, Mag. Da sitzt mir nämlich jemand im Nacken, der mich partout nicht mit dir alleine lassen will." meinte er und grinste breit. Nun fiel Mag in Aragorns Gelächter ein. Es klang sehr harmonisch: er, mit seiner dunklen, vollen Stimme, sie, mit dieser hellen, glockengleichen Stimme, die einen Singvogel vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen. "Träumst du schon wieder, mein Freund?" flüsterte eine Stimme in sein Ohr und er schrak aus seinen Gedanken. Mag grinste ihn an und Aragorn konnte sich ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen. Ohne ein Rührung zu zeigen, meinte der Elbe: "Ich träume immer, Mylord!" Mit diesen Worten flüsterte etwas zu seinem Pferd und preschte davon. Mag und ihr Bruder sahen ihm verwundert nach, dann lachte das Mädchen leise: "Aragorn. Ich glaube ich weiß nun, wie Liebe sich anfühlt." Damit gab sie Rána die Sporen. Aragorn blieb verwundert zurück, doch dann juchzte er fröhlich auf und jagte hinter den beiden her.  
  
**************** kurz, kitschig, witzig, Frauenpower.was trifft noch auf dieses Kapitel zu??  
**************** 


	8. Ankunft

Ankunft  
  
"Mae Govannen, Haldir o Lorien. Willkommen, Gimli Gloins Sohn. Es freut mich, Euch begrüßen zu dürfen meine Freunde!" lachte Aragorn und stoppte sein Pferd. "GIMLI!!" schrie Legolas, sprang vom Pferd und eilte seinem Freund entgegen. "Legolas, altes Spitzohr, was für eine Freude dich hier anzutreffen!!" Der Zwergenprinz sprang ebenfalls von seinem Pony und die zwei ungleichen Freunde fielen sich in die Arme. Haldir, der als Vorreiter von Mylady Galadriel und König Celeborn kam, wurde etwas weniger stürmisch, aber mit der gleichen Freundlichkeit von Aragorn begrüßt. "Es tut ebenfalls gut, Euch zu sehen, Aragorn, Aran o Gondor!" meinte der Elb mit melodischer Stimme. Gimli und Legolas hatten sich inzwischen wieder gefestigt, grinsten aber noch immer von einem Ohr zum anderen. Hinter ihnen tauchte nun eine ganze Gruppe von Reitern auf, eine Leibgarde, wie man an den Gewändern erkannte. Inmitten dieser Truppe ritten zwei ganz in Weiß gekleidete Gestalten: Das Herrscherpaar Loriens. Alle senkten demütig das Haupt, vor Galadriels Schönheit und dem Wissen Celeborns. Es war, als würde ein Licht von den zwei Elben ausgehen. Ehrfürchtig schwang sich Aragorn von seinem Hengst und verbeugte sich tief: "Mae Govannen, Hiril Galadriel. Mae Govannen, Aran Celeborn." Galadriel ließ ihr helles, wohlklingendes Lachen ertönen und hob die Hand. "Alae Elessar. Warum so förmlich? Begrüße uns wie gute Freunde, denn das sind wir doch, soviel ich weiß?" "Es wäre mir eine Ehre Mylady Galadriel!" meinte Aragorn schmunzelnd und grüßte nun das Herscherpaar mit der traditionellen Begrüßung der Elben, alle anderen taten es ihm nach. Fast alle. Magalin hatte Rána hinter einem Busch zurückgehalten und starrte nun die Begrüßung an. Sie wagte nicht, hervorzutreten und die hohen Besucher zu begrüßen, aus Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Galadriel blickte ihren Bruder noch immer an. "Sag an, Elessar" begann sie. "Warum stellst du uns denn nicht die vor, die wir noch nicht kennen?" Verwirrt sah Aragorn sich um und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass seine kleine Schwester fehlte. Er wandte sich hilfesuchend zu Galadriel um und ihre Augen flackerten zu dem Gestrüpp, hinter dem er nun Ránas mächtigen Schatten sah. Er trat zu ihr. "Mag, komm schon. Worauf wartest du?" Fragend blickte er sie an. Sie fing an zu zittern. Ihre Stimme klang seltsam schrill und leise zugleich. "Ich.ich kann das nicht, Aragorn. Ich hab Angst, ich werde etwas falsch machen, ganz bestimmt und dann.dann werden diese hohen Herren und Mylady Galadriel ein falsches Bild von mir haben!!" flüsterte sie und schluckte. Ihr Bruder lachte leise, trat dann auf sie zu und hob sie mit einem Ruck aus dem Sattel. "Komm, cygu. Ich bin bei dir und Legolas auch. Du wirst deine Sache gut machen, ich weiß es. Vertrau deinem Gefühl, Kleines." Ein wenig sträubte sie sich, als er sie in Richtung der Gäste schob, doch dann straffte sie die Schultern und trat vor den König Loriens und seine Gattin hin und verbeugte sich. "Mae Govannen a Gondor, Hiril Galadriel et Aran o Lorien, Celeborn!" begrüßte sie mit ihrer hellen Stimme und in fließendem Sindarin. Als niemand etwas erwiderte, hob sie zögernd den Kopf. Haldir, Gimli, Legolas und sogar Celeborn sahen sie verzaubert an. In ihren Augen glänzte es und hätte sie Gedanken lesen können, wäre sie höchstwahrscheinlich leicht errötet. Denn alle vier hatten einen einzigen Gedanken: "Wunderschön." Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Galadriel. Die Elbe lächelte und zum Erstaunen aller glitt sie mit einer eleganten Bewegung aus dem Sattel und trat auf Mag zu. Sie hob deren Kopf sanft mit dem Finger an und sah sie lächelnd an. "Glinno nin, Arana gur. Du bist schön!" flüsterte die Königin und hauchte der überraschten Prinzessin einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du an meiner Seite zurück in die Stadt reiten würdest." fuhr sie leise fort und Magalin nickte. Sie war von der Anmut und der Ausstrahlung Galadriels so verzaubert, sie hätte alles für sie getan. "Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Mylady." antwortete sie. Galadriel lächelte und ging zurück zu dem Falben, den sie ihr Eigen nannte und schwang sich mit einer vollendeten Bewegung in den Sattel. "Wäre ich doch nur so anmutig und schön wie sie." dachte Mag sehnsuchtsvoll. Galadriel sah sie an und auf einmal hörte sie deren Stimme in ihrem Kopf: "Das bist du, nim cygu! Das bist du." Überrascht riss Mag die Augen auf, verbarg ihre Gefühle jedoch hinter einer Maske aus Stein. Sie stieß einen kurzen, durchdringenden Pfiff aus und im nächsten Moment stand der schwarze Hengst neben ihr. Sie schwang sich in den Sattel. Nervös tänzelte Rána. Er wollte laufen und verstand nicht, warum sie ihm den Willen nicht ließ. In diesem Moment hob Galadriel die Hände und löste den weiten, weißen Mantel von den Schultern. Darunter trug sie eine einfache Reitkleidung, die ihre Schönheit jedoch noch unterstrich. "Geht voraus, edle Herren, Lady Magalin und ich werden Euch bald folgen." meinte sie, ohne den Blick von der Prinzessin zu nehmen. Fragend hielt diese ihrem Blick stand, die anderen starrten die Elbenmagierin verblüfft an. Celeborn fand als Erster seine Zunge wieder und überraschte dann mit seiner Antwort die anderen noch mehr: "Be iest lîn, Hiril Galadriel." Haldir verbeugte sich und stotterte leise: "Aber Mylord, wer wacht über Mylady Galadriel und Lady Magalin, wenn nicht Ihr und die Garde?" Galadriel blickte ihn sanft an. "Ich danke dir für deine Sorge, Haldir. Wir wissen uns zu verteidigen, nicht wahr Magalin?" Sie zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu und dieses nickte grinsend. Galadriel nickte noch einmal den anderen zu, dann wendete sie ihr Tier und gab ihm die Sporen. Magalin lachte hell auf (was Gimli, Legolas, Celeborn und Haldir ein verliebtes Aufseufzen entlockte, so wie Aragorn und dem Rest der Garde) wendete Rána und preschte der Elbenkönigin nach. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte sie sie eingeholt und so jagten sie eine Weile nebeneinander her über das staubtrockene Gras der Ebene. "Ein wundervolles Tier. Wie lautet sein Name?" fragte Galadriel mit einem Seitenblick auf den schwarzen Hengst. "Rána. Er ist so zu sagen mein Pferd. Er lässt niemand anderen als mich auf seinen Rücken." "Er ist sehr stark, das sieht man. Und laufen kann er wie der Wind stimmts? Aber mein Firim ist auch nicht gerade langsam. Und für ein Rennen hat er jederzeit Lust." Sie lächelten einander an und dann fragte Mag vorsichtig: "Wollt ihr ein Rennen, Hiril Galadriel?" Erfreut blitzte es in den Augen der Elbenkönigin und sie gab ihrem Tier wortlos die Sporen. Mag ließ einfach die Zügel fahren und Rána griff weiter aus. Sie jubelte, als ihr der Wind mit unsichtbaren Fingern durch das silberne Haar fuhr. Nach wenigen Minuten war das Rennen beendet und sie ließen ihre Tiere in einen ruhigeren Schritt fallen. Galadriel lachte hell: "So einen Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Ich danke Euch, Magalin. Ihr ahnt nicht, wie langweilig es ist, zwei Tage lang in so einem Tross zu reiten." Mag nickte: "Ich kann es mir vorstellen." Sie lachten. Plötzlich zügelte die Prinzessin Rána so hart, das das Tier unwillig schnaubte. "Was habt Ihr?" fragte Galadriel und folgte dann dem Blick des Mädchens und schnappte nach Luft. Eine große Gruppe Uruk-Hai kam auf sie zu! "Weg!! Beeilt Euch, Lady Galadriel, Ihr müsst zum Tross zurück!!" schrie Magalin und als die Elbenkönigin nicht reagierte, strich sie deren Pferd über den Hals und flüsterte etwas. Im nächsten Augenblick wendete das Tier und die Herrscherin Loriens konnte es kaum noch halten. "Aber was ist mit Euch, Magalin? Was tut Ihr?" Mit einem grimmigen Blick antwortete das junge Mädchen: "Ich werde versuchen, sie aufzuhalten. Los jetzt, Firim!!" Das Pferd der Königin wieherte und Galadriel hielt sich gerade noch rechtzeitig fest, als das Tier lospreschte. Mag vergewisserte sich, dass sie sich entfernte, dann zog sie ihren Kampfstab und hielt ihn kampfbereit in der Hand. Die Uruks brüllten auf und beschleunigten. Auch Magalin stieß einen Kampfschrei aus und gab Rána die Sporen. Dann prallte sie in die Reihen der Angreifer. Entsetzten und Furcht spiegelten sich in den Augen der missgestalteten Kreaturen. Mit einem einzigen, wütenden Hieb verschaffte sich die sonst so sanftmütige Prinzessin Luft. Ein Uruk nach dem anderen ging bewusstlos in die Knie, von Treffern ihres unzerbrechlichen Stabes gefällt. Nach wenigen Minuten lagen alle am Boden. Sie waren nicht tot, das hätte Mag nicht übers Herz gebracht, dennoch rührten sie sich nicht. Sie sah sich um und spürte tiefe Trauer in ihrem Herzen. Diese Kreaturen taten ihr leid. Welch grauenvolle Folter, welche Schmerzen und welches Leid hatten sie erfahren müssen, um so zu enden? Ein dicker Kloß saß in ihrem Hals und zwang Tränen in ihre wundervollen Augen. Sie schluchzte leise und eine einzelne Träne zierte ihre Wange, schimmerte im Sonnenlicht wie eine Perle. Das Licht der Sonne brach sich in ihr und plötzlich schossen kaum sichtbare Strahlen auf jeden der Krieger zu und bewirkten ein Wunder: die grau-braune, schleimige Haut der schwarzen Krieger wurde glatt und nahm einen elfenbeinfarbenen Ton an, ihre verfilzten Haare fielen nun wie gesponnene Seide über ihre Schultern und ihre Rüstungen wurden zu denen der Waldelben, die sie einst gewesen waren. Die menschliche Seite der Bilwissmenschen, mit denen sie gekreuzt worden waren, würde ihnen bleiben, sie würden nicht so lange leben wie Elben, doch sonst waren sie ihnen ebenbürtig. Nun rappelten sie sich auf und sahen verblüfft an sich herunter. "Mae Govannen a Gondor. Ihr seid wieder ihr selbst. Nun folgt mir, eden hine . Auf nach Minas Tirith, die für einige Zeit nun euer Heim sein soll." begrüßte Mag sie, ihre Verblüffung verbergend. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und wendete ihren Rappen. Und ohne ein Wort schlossen sie sich der Prinzessin an. Sie wussten, was geschehen war, und hatten nun diesem Mädchen die Treue geschworen. Wenn es so sein sollte, gäben sie ohne zu zögern ihr Leben für sie.  
  
************************** Soll ich euch flüstern, was eine Freundin von mir jetzt sagen würde? HERZZERREISSEND! Na ich weiß nicht.ihr ahnt ja nicht, wie lange ich für dieses verdammte Kapitel gebraucht habe ( Schreibblockade. ( ************************** 


	9. Neue Verbündete

Neue Verbündete  
  
"Magalin!!"  
  
Aragorn kam herangeprescht und sprang gleichzeitig mit ihr vom Pferd. Er lief auf sie zu schloss sie in die Arme.  
  
"Meine kleine Mag. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Mach das bitte nie wieder.warum machst du denn sowas?" flüsterte er mit brechender Stimme in ihr Haar.  
  
Sie schluckte.  
  
"Verzeih, Aragorn. Ich wollte doch nur Lady Galadriel retten. Sie ist doch so wichtig für uns alle.es tut mir leid."  
  
Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und weinte an seiner Schulter. Er wartete, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. "So weine doch nicht cygu. Es ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich bin heilfroh, dich wieder zu sehen." meinte er dann liebevoll und dann fiel sein Blick auf die Gestalten hinter ihr.  
  
"Wer ist das, Mag?" fragte er erschrocken und stellte sich schützend vor sie. Sie lachte hell, es schien ihm das Schönste des Tages zu sein, er fühlte sich elend, wenn sie traurig war. "Das, mein lieber Bruder, sind ehemalige Uruks."  
  
Und sie erzählte ihm, was vorgefallen war.  
  
Er starrte abwechselnd sie und die Elben an, dann flüsterte er: "Bei Iluvatar, wie ist das möglich?"  
  
"Das kann dir niemand beantworten, Aragorn, nicht einmal ich."  
  
Galadriel kam auf die zugeritten, die anderen im Schlepptau. Sie glitt vom Pferd, kam zu Mag, die demütig das Haupt senkte und sah die Elben an, die ein wenig verloren in der Gegend standen. Dann trat sie ganz nah zu Magalin und schloss das Mädchen zur Überraschung aller in die Arme.  
  
"Hab Dank, Mag. Du hast mich gerettet und ich sehe, dass ich nicht die einzige sein werde, für die du dein Leben aufs Spiel setzen wirst." Bildete Legolas es sich nur ein, oder flackerte ihre Augen für eine schier unendliche Sekunde zu ihm herüber? Nein, er musste sich getäuscht haben. Aragorn trat zu den Elben, die ihn scheu ansahen.  
  
Sie wussten, was ihre "Brüder" Gondor schon angetan hatten, und das das hier Elessar war, Isildurs Erbe, der König Gondors und Herrscher von Minas Tirith. Was würde er nun tun? Das Aragorn sich gerade dasselbe fragte, ahnten sie nicht.  
  
"Und was mach ich jetzt? Kann ich sie in die Stadt mitnehmen? Oder könnte es passieren, das ihre dunkle Seite wieder überhand nimmt?" dachte er bei sich, schloss die Augen und presste Daumen und Zeigefinger um die Nasenwurzel, wie immer wenn er angestrengt nachdachte.  
  
"Aragorn, was überlegst du noch? Du kannst doch nicht allen Ernstes darüber auch nur nachdenken, sie hier draußen zu lassen. Aragorn, bitte." flehte Mag und hängte sich an den Arm ihres Bruders.  
  
Als er ihr den Kopf zuwandte und ihren bittenden Blick sah, wusste er dass er bereits verloren hatte. Er konnte ihr nichts verbieten. Er liebte sie so sehr, war sie doch das einzige, was ihm von seiner Familie geblieben war.  
  
Doch er musste auch seine Form als König bewahren und holte Luft für einen Widerstand, der aber nur rein pro forma dastand: "Aber was ist wenn."  
  
Seine kleine Schwester ließ ihn nicht ausreden.  
  
"Aragorn, ich bürge mit meinem Leben für sie. Lady Galadriel und die anderen sind meine Zeugen. Sie sollen zum Volk Minas Tirith gehören, wenn sie wollen, vielleicht kann man sogar einige zur Garde überreden, sie wissen wie man kämpft. Bitte, cyrch."  
  
Legolas glaubte, beinahe sehen zu können, wie Aragorns ohnehin geringer Widerstand in sich zusammenfiel. Er lächelte. Aragorn seufzte, sah noch einmal auf die Elben, die ihn gespannt ansahen und dann noch einmal kurz zu Galadriel.  
  
Als diese lächelnd die Augenbrauen hob und ihn fragend ansah, schloss er die Augen, seufzte noch einmal schwer und meinte dann: "Be iest lîn, Magalin."  
  
Großer Jubel brach unter den Elben aus, sie rannten zu Mag und hoben sie auf ihre Schultern. "Hoch Arana gur. Sie lebe hoch, die Königin der Herzen." Als Mag wieder auf dem Boden stand, trat ein Elbe vor und verbeugte sich. Man konnte an seiner Kleidung erkennen, dass er anscheinend ein ranghöherer Offizier oder Anführer der Truppe war.  
  
"Lady Magalin, wir sind Euch zu tiefstem Dank verpflichtet. Ich glaube ich spreche im Namen meiner Leute, wenn ich sage, dass wir Euch, König Aragorn und ganz Gondor ewige Treue schwören und dieses Land mit unserem Leben beschützen werden."  
  
Wieder jubelten die Elben hinter ihm und sanken dann auf die Knie. Der Kriege vor ihr blieb mit gesenktem Kopf stehen. Mag drehte sich kurz zu ihrem verblüfften Bruder um und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie dessen Verwunderung sah.  
  
Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu dem Mann um.  
  
"Ich danke Euch. Doch sagt an, wie lautet Euer Name? Und der Eurer Gefährten? Es würde mich freuen, Euch alle als Freunde und nicht als Untergebene begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich bin sehr volksnah und mag es eigentlich nicht, wenn man mich mit höfischen Titeln ruft. So heiße ich für Euch Magalin und wir könnten uns duzen, wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht."  
  
Der Mann hob den Kopf, sah sie kurz verwundert an, dann lächelte er fein: "Nun ahne ich, warum man Euch die Königin der Herzen nennt. Ich nehme dein Angebot gerne an, Magalin. Mein Name lautet Borlim."  
  
Er hob die Hand und zwei Elben traten vor. Mag, Aragorn und die anderen staunten nicht schlecht, als sie sahen, dass eine davon ein Elbenmädchen war. "Wenn ich vorstellen darf: dies ist mein kleiner Bruder Rango. Er ist der beste Bogenschütze meiner Garde."  
  
Er wandte sich zu dem Mädchen um und meinte dann: "Und dies hier ist meine Schwester Cala. Sie kann mit dem Doppelschwert umgehen, wie es so mancher Mann nicht vermag."  
  
Mag trat lächelnd auf Cala zu, sah ihr kurz in die Augen und umarmte sie dann. "Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen, Cala. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, wäre ich gerne deine Freundin geworden, denn ich bin sozusagen den ganzen Tag unter Männern. Was meinst du?" flüsterte sie der Elbe ins Ohr und diese kicherte.  
  
So leise, das Mag es gerade noch verstehen konnte, antwortete sie: "Es wäre mir eine Freude Magalin." Sie lösten sich, lächelten sich noch einmal verstohlen an, dann trat Mag auf Rango zu. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihn. Er war, selbst für einen Elben noch sehr jung, sie schätze, dass er gerade mal die 1500 überschritten hatte.  
  
Unsicher blickte er sie aus dunkelbraunen Augen an, wagte nicht, den Blick zu senken. Vom Aussehen her glich er seinen Geschwistern sehr: alle drei hatten hellbraunes Haar und die gleichen markanten Gesichtszüge.  
  
Doch etwas unterschied sie: Borlim hatte hellblaue Augen, Rango dunkelbraune und Calas Augen glichen Saphiren, denn sie waren so grün wie diese Steine. Die Prinzessin lächelte und begrüßte den jungen Waldelben ebenso herzlich wie seine Schwester.  
  
Als sie schließlich noch Borlim in Gondor willkommen hieß und ihn umarmte, brach ohrenbetäubender Jubel aus. Die Elben hatten gesehen, wie groß Mag's Herz für ihr Volk war und sie freuten sich, dass auch sie einen Platz darin erhalten hatten.  
  
************************************************************************* Langsam wird mir Mag unheimlich. was die so alles kann *staunt* 


	10. Glück, Trauer, Liebe

Glück, Trauer, Liebe  
  
Aragorn ging aufgeregt, aber mit einem Lächeln durch die Gänge seines Schlosses. Heute wäre es soweit.Heute kam Arwen und am nächsten Tag würden sie getraut werden.  
  
Seine Arwen. Er liebte sie so sehr. Nach einigen Wortgefechten mit ihrem Vater hatte dieser der Heirat schließlich zugestimmt, als er sah, wie todunglücklich Arwen ohne Elessar war. Und nun war er selbst froh, einen Schwiegersohn wie ihn zu bekommen, wie er ihm eines Abends grinsend zugeflüstert hatte.  
  
Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Was Mag wohl nun machen würde? Sie hatte nun zwar ebenfalls das Glück der Liebe erfahren, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie über die Heirat nicht glücklich war.  
  
Sollte er sie fragen? Nein, das würde nichts bringen, sie würde sich verschließen und alles abstreiten. Sie wurde gegenüber ihm immer verschlossener, kam es ihm vor. Oder war er es, der keine Zeit mehr für seine kleine Schwester hatte? Für den Menschen, den er sein Leben lang kannte und mehr liebte als alles andere auf der Welt, Arwen mit eingeschlossen.  
  
"Ich werde Legolas fragen, ob er sie ein bisschen aushört, ich will wissen, ob sie unglücklich ist." dachte er.  
  
"Was willst du mich fragen, alter Freund?" hörte er plötzlich jemanden fragen und machte einen erschrockenen Satz.  
  
Als er sah, wer da an ihn herangetreten war, lachte er auf. Legolas stand mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Sag bloß ich habe laut gedacht!" meinte Aragorn und zog besorgt die Augenbraue hoch. Legolas kicherte und ahmte dann den Ton seines Freundes nach: "Ich werde Legolas fragen, ob er sie ein bisschen aushört."  
  
Aragorn stöhnte. "Warum müssen Elben nur immer so gute Ohren haben."  
  
Legolas grinste nur. Aragorn erwiderte sein Grinsen, wurde dann aber ernst. "Aber du hast richtig gehört. Ich muss dich um etwas bitten, Legolas."  
  
Er erzählte dem Elben von seinen Sorgen um Mag, wie sie sich vor ihm und allem anderen außer Legolas verschloss.  
  
Dieser unterbrach ihn: "Auch wenn ich dich nun enttäuschen sollte, Elessar, doch auch mir gegenüber verhält Mag sich komisch. Und mir ist noch etwas aufgefallen." meinte er und ein sehr, sehr besorgter Ausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht des sonst so ruhigen und gefassten Elbenprinzen.  
  
Aragorn horchte auf: "Was?" Legolas seufzte: "Dir ist es nicht aufgefallen? Du musst wirklich wenig Zeit mir ihr verbracht haben."  
  
Das tat weh. Aragorn sah bestürzt zu Boden, vor allem, weil er wusste, dass Legolas Recht hatte. "Was ist denn mit ihr, Legolas? Bitte sag es mir." bat der junge König und suchte den Blick seines Freundes.  
  
Dieser hob den Kopf und sah ihn nachdenklich an: "Sie hat schon seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und nur wenig getrunken, sie ist so dünn geworden. Trotzdem ist sie jeden Tag unterwegs, in den Gassen, wohin ich ihr nicht folgen kann da sie zu flink ist, bei den Wachen um sie einzuweisen, um sich um kranke Menschen im Volk zu kümmern.Sie setzt ihr Leben aufs Spiel um Kräuter aus den Bergen zu holen. Um daraus einen Trank zu kochen, der Schmerzen lindert und wieder gesund macht. Dabei hat sie kaum noch die Kraft die Augen offen zu halten. Denn sie hat seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Ich befürchte, dass sie bald einmal abstürzen wird, wenn sie weiter nur für andere arbeitet, und sich selbst vergisst."  
  
Mit Schrecken hatte Aragorn des Elben Worte gehört.  
  
Wie konnte er nur so blind sein? Wie konnte er nicht merken, was mit seiner kleinen Schwester passierte? Was seine nim cygu für SEIN Volk tat? Er lehnte sich an die Wand und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ins Leere. Legolas riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Aragorn?" Er berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter und sah ihn besorgt an. Aragorn zwang sich, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Elben zu richten und meinte dann leise: "Wo ist sie Legolas? Ich muss mit ihr reden, sie um Verzeihung bitten, sie dazu bringen, wieder auch für sich selbst zu leben!"  
  
Nun trat wirkliches Erschrecken in die Augen des Elben: "Ich wollte dich gerade fragen, wo sie ist. Sie ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer und auch sonst nirgendwo im Palast."  
  
Aragorn schoss in die Höhe, schnappte nach Luft und meinte dann tonlos: "Wir müssen sie finden. Ich sehe im Palast nach, du suchst die Straßen nach ihr ab. Los!"  
  
Legolas nickte knapp, drehte auf dem Absatz herum und rannte in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war, während Aragorn sich auf die Suchen nach seiner Schwester begab.  
  
***************************  
  
Wind fuhr durch ihr langes Haar, dass sich aus dem Knoten gelöst hatte, zu dem sie es in ihrer Kammer gebunden hatte. Sie klammerte sich an den Felsvorsprung und zog sich mit letzter Kraft auf das Felsplateau.  
  
Wo waren nur die Kräuter? Das Kind brauchte sie. Sonst würde es die nächste Woche nicht erleben. Sie krabbelte auf dem Plateau, wo sie sonst immer mit Lahum gesessen war, herum und fand schließlich was sie suchte.  
  
Sie rupfte zwei, drei Blätter ab und steckte sie in den Beutel um ihren Leib. Sie verschloss ihn sorgfältig und wollte gerade aufstehen, um wieder den Felsen hinunter zu steigen.  
  
Doch ein plötzliches Schwindelgefühl warf sie nieder und sie blieb erschöpft und halb bewusstlos auf dem Felsen liegen, während der Wind immer kälter wurde.  
  
****************************  
  
"Magalin? Mag, wo bist du?"  
  
Legolas rannte durch die engen Gassen und ließ suchend den Blick schweifen.  
  
Er war nun schon Stunden hier und noch immer kein Zeichen von ihr. Dazu kam es, dass die Frühlingsnächte noch lang nicht so warm waren wie die Tage.  
  
Man konnte noch leicht in Gefahr geraten, sollte man am Abend zu lange draußen bleiben. Er selbst spürte die Kälte nicht, doch für einen Menschen war es sehr gefährlich. Er bog um eine Ecke und rannte beinahe eine dünne Gestalt nieder die urplötzlich aus einer Gasse getreten war.  
  
Er streckte gerade noch den Arm aus und fing die Person am Handgelenk auf. Im ersten Moment dachte er, dass er Mag gefunden hatte, doch dann sah er, dass es nur ein schmutziges Straßenkind war.  
  
"Entschuldige Kleiner, ich habe dich nicht gesehen." meinte der Elb, schaffte es jedoch nicht, die Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
  
Der Straßenjunge sah ihn verdutzt an, dann grinste er und zeigte eine Reihe sauberer, weißer Zähne, die eigentlich gar nicht zu seiner übrigen Erscheinung passten.  
  
Legolas erwiderte kurz sein Lächeln, trat dann an ihm vorbei und rief wieder: "Mag! Mag, wo bist du?"  
  
"Verzeiht, Herr." meldete sich eine dünne Stimme und als er sich umdrehte, sah er den Jungen hinter sich stehen.  
  
"Verzeiht, sucht ihr Magalin? Lady Magalin?" fragte er schüchtern und schrak zurück, als Legolas einen raschen Schritt auf ihn zumachte.  
  
"Ja! Hast du sie gesehen? Weißt du wo sie ist?" fragte der Elb ungewöhnlich aufgeregt. Der Junge schüttelte jedoch den Kopf: "Nein, Herr, ich weiß nicht wo sie ist, ich selbst sah sie das letzte Mal vor zwei Tagen. Doch." fügte er hastig hinzu, als er die Trauer im Blick des Elben sah.  
  
Dieser horchte nun auf: "Doch.was?" fragte er. "Doch habe ich eine Ahnung wo sie sein könnte. Ich bin nicht sicher, es ist nur eine Vermutung." meinte er zögernd. Legolas lächelte und meinte: "Es ist immerhin eine Spur."  
  
Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten auf und er meinte: "Gut, dann zeige ich es Euch. Aber bestraft mich nicht, falls sie nicht dort ist." meinte er und Angst schlich sich in seine Stimme.  
  
Der Elb lächelte jedoch: "Warum sollte ich? Du hilfst mir doch, versuchst es zumindest. Außerdem bestrafe ich keine meiner Freunde." Der Junge strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Wie heißt du, Junge?"  
  
"Lahum!"  
  
Legolas horchte auf: "Lahum? DER Lahum? Mag hat mir von euren Streichen und Abenteuern erzählt, es freut mich dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Legolas!"  
  
Lahums Augen weiteten sich und er flüsterte: "Bei Varda, Legolas? Legolas Grünblatt? Mitglied der Ringgemeinschaft, Freund des Königs und." Man konnte sehen, wie er sich auf die Zunge biss und den Rest des Satzes schluckte.  
  
"Und was?" fragte Legolas, ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Doch Lahum wehrte hektisch ab: "Das darf ich nicht so laut sagen, es könnte mir den Kopf kosten, Hoheit!"  
  
Legolas lachte: "Dann behalte es für dich, aber sag bitte "du" und Legolas zu mir." Lahum nickte und grinste wieder.  
  
"Gehen wir, Legolas?" fragte er, und man konnte sehen, wie komisch es für ihn war, einen so hohen Mann (oder Elben) mit dem Namen zu nennen. Legolas nickte und er folgte dem Straßenjungen, der eilig voraus lief.  
  
Als sie wieder einmal um eine Ecke bogen, standen sie vor einer hohen Mauer. (Kommt euch bekannt vor oder? *gg*) Legolas wollte gerade wieder umdrehen, als er ein Klappern hörte.  
  
Lahum hatte ein Seil genommen, das er um seinen Leib getragen hatte, es um einen Stock gebunden und es dann über die Mauer geworfen. Er zog einmal probeweise daran, dann kletterte er flink wie ein Äffchen daran hinauf.  
  
Oben angekommen drehte er sich zu dem Elben um und meinte: "Kommst du? Oder kannst du nicht klettern?"  
  
Er grinste. Legolas lachte leise, nahm Anlauf, sprang ab und bekam den oberen Mauerrand zu fassen. Er zog sich hoch und stand gleich darauf neben dem verdutzten Jungen.  
  
"Ich hatte mich nur gefragt, wie du hier rauf kommen wolltest." grinste er, ohne auch nur ein wenig außer Atem zu sein.  
  
Lahum kicherte leise und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
Der Elb gefiel ihm immer besser. Er drehte um und stieg durch Rickos Fenster in dessen Wohnung und deutete Legolas, das gleiche zu tun. Dieses Fenster stand immer offen und Ricko hatte ihnen schon oft gesagt, sie dürften jederzeit durchklettern.  
  
Legolas zögerte noch, folgte dann aber seinem jungen Führer. Dieser stand schon am anderen Ende der Wohnung und hielt ein Seil in der Hand, das an der Außenwand angebracht war. Daneben hing noch eines.  
  
"Eure Hoheit? Darf ich bitten?" grinste Lahum und drückte dem Elben das andere Seil in die Hand. Legolas kicherte und nahm das Seil. Sie sahen sich kurz an, nickte und schwangen sich dann auf den stillen Marktplatz hinunter.  
  
Katzengleich landeten sie und rannten dann in Richtung der Mauer. Als sie so nebeneinander herliefen, betrachtete Legolas seinen neuen Freund etwas genauer: Er war ungefähr gleich groß wie er selbst, aber ungleich dünner. Man hatte beinahe Angst, dass er gleich zusammenbrechen würde.  
  
Doch er brach nicht zusammen und einige Augenblicke später standen sie an der Ecke. Lahum deutete wortlos auf den Riss in der Wand.  
  
Als Legolas ihn fragend anblickte meinte er: "Da musst du durch, dann den Berg hinauf bis zu dem großen Plateau da. Dort ist sie vielleicht." Er deutete auf das Plateau, das selbst in der Dunkelheit, die nun herrschte, deutlich erkennbar war.  
  
"Ich kann nicht aus der Stadt, König Aragorn hat es so angeordnet. Erstens gehorche ich meinem König und zweitens hänge ich an meinem Leben. Ich will nicht als Entführer verdächtigt werden."  
  
Legolas grinste und meinte: "Schon in Ordnung. Ich danke dir Lahum. Ich komme dich wieder einmal besuchen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Aber wie soll ich dich finden?" Lahum grinste: "Ich habe absolut nichts dagegen, Legolas. Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich werde dich schon finden. Ruf einfach ein paar Mal meinen Namen, dann tauch ich schon bei dir auf. Ich hab ein gutes Gehör. Oder frag Mag, sie weiß wo sie mich findet. Wenn du sie findest..."  
  
Er hob die Hand, winkte und verschwand dann in den dunklen Gassen. Legolas lächelte, schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich dann durch den engen Spalt.  
  
Über der ganzen Rederei mit Lahum hatte er den Grund, warum er hier war, komplett vergessen. Es war noch kälter geworden und selbst Legolas spürte den schneidenden Wind nun.  
  
Während er so den Berg hinaufstieg, wünschte er sich einerseits, dass sie dort war, doch andererseits wäre es ihm auch lieber, Aragorn hätte sie inzwischen gefunden. Sie wäre halb erfroren, wenn sie dort war. Er rannte los und kletterte so schnell er konnte auf das Plateau.  
  
Oben angekommen blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
Da war sie. Sie lag im fahlen Mondlicht auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Er keuchte, rannte zu ihr und hob sie in seine Arme. Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange und merkte, dass sie eiskalt war.  
  
"Mag? Mag, bitte wach doch auf, bitte." flüsterte er und schluckte. Flatternd öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn einen Moment lang fragend an, bis sie ihn erkannte.  
  
"Legolas.was ist los?" fragte sie leise und hustete.  
  
"Shh, es ist gut, Liebes. Ich bin da, es ist alles gut. Telin le thaed. " flüsterte er und lächelte sie an.  
  
Dann nahm er den dicken Umhang ab, wickelte sie darin ein und setzte sich so an den Felsen, dass sie im Windschatten waren und es nicht so eiskalt war.  
  
Er sah sie an und meinte dann: "Mag, sieh mich an, du darfst nicht einschlafen, hast du mich gehört? Bitte, schlaf nicht ein." Sie nickte schwach und zwang sich, die Augen offen zu halten.  
  
Sie versuchte ein Gespräch zu beginnen, damit sie wach blieb.  
  
"Wo bin ich eigentlich? Und was ist denn los?" fragte sie müde.  
  
"Du warst seit gestern Abend abgängig. Und du befindest dich nun auf dem Plateau, auf dem du mit Lahum sonst sitzt. Was hast du hier eigentlich gemacht?"  
  
Die Erinnerung schoss ihr durch den Kopf wie ein Blitz und sie versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. "Das Kind, ich muss dem Kind die Medizin bringen. Ich habe versprochen, noch in dieser Nacht zu kommen. Ich muss in die Stadt."  
  
Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch Legolas hielt sie fest. "Mag, beruhige dich. Gut, wir gehen in die Stadt und bringen dem Kind die Medizin, die es braucht. Doch warte noch ein, zwei Minuten, du bist eiskalt, und es nützt niemandem etwas, wenn du abstürzt, weil du dich nicht halten kannst."  
  
Sie sah es ein und kuschelte sich an ihren Geliebten. Eine Weile sprach keiner etwas, dann:  
  
"Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Und Aragorn auch. Er vor allem. Als ich ihm erzählte, wie es um dich steht, hat er sich schwerste Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er sich nicht so um dich gekümmert hat, wie du es seiner Meinung nach verdientest."  
  
Mag horchte auf. "Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht? Oh nein, warum denn? Das wollte ich nicht. Ich muss mich bei ihm entschuldigen."  
  
Legolas sog scharf die Luft ein. "Verstehst du es wirklich nicht, oder willst du es nicht verstehen? Aragorn will sich bei dir entschuldigen. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, allenfalls ein wenig übertrieben. Es ist einfach lobenswert, dass du dich so um dein Volk kümmerst, doch sieh dich mal an. Du bist so dünn geworden, dass ich beinahe Angst habe, dich ein wenig fester zu drücken, ohne dass du zerbrichst. Was ist denn in dich gefahren, dass du dich von uns abwendest und wie eine Verrückte arbeitest?"  
  
Mag wich seinem Blick aus und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter, während er sie weiterhin wie ein kleines Kind im Arm hielt.  
  
"Ich dachte, wenn Aragorn sowieso keine Zeit für mich hat, kann ich doch auch gleich mal was Nützliches machen." meinte sie leise und sofort tat es Legolas leid, dass er sie so angefahren hatte.  
  
"Mag, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Aber ich war so in Sorge um dich. Und warum sollte Aragorn keine Zeit für dich haben? So viel hat er doch auch nicht mit dem Regieren zu tun oder?" fragte er.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich meinte doch nicht das regieren, ich meinte." Sie stockte.  
  
"Was?" fragte er sanft und strich ihr übers Haar.  
  
"Arwen." meinte sie so leise, dass es kaum mehr als ein Wispern war, doch er verstand es. Und nun wusste er auch, was sie gemeint hatte. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihr Bruder sie nicht mehr haben wollte, wo er doch nun heiraten würde.  
  
"Ach cygu.ich weiß, warum mein Herz jetzt dir gehört." lachte er leise und küsste sie. Verwundert erwiderte sie den Kuss. Als sie sich wieder lösten, meinte er sanft: "Glaubst du wirklich, Aragorn würde dich vergessen? Ich weiß von ihm selbst, dass er dich mehr liebt als alles andere auf der Welt, Arwen mit eingeschlossen. Du bist das einzige, das er noch hat. Dein Lachen, dein Anglitz, Mag, er liebt dich so sehr, wie ein Bruder seine kleine Schwester nur lieben kann!!"  
  
Sie sah ihn eine Sekunde lang ohne Rührung an, dann füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen und sie drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust.  
  
"Ich war so dumm.was habe ich nur getan? Ich dachte, er würde nun keine Zeit mehr für mich haben. Und dir gegenüber war ich auch so abweisend. Bitte sei mir nicht mehr böse, Legolas, bitte." schluchzte sie.  
  
"Ah, Melamin. Warum sollte ich dir böse sein? Und wie? Mein Herz ist dir doch vollends verfallen." flüsterte er und küsste sie.  
  
Er spürte, wie sie sich unter seinen sanften Küssen entspannte und bald versiegten ihre Tränen.  
  
"Tula, Mag. Gehen wir in die Stadt zurück. Ich glaube, das Kind wartet schon auf dich." meinte er schließlich mit einem feinen Lächeln und sie machten sich an den Abstieg.  
  
************************************************* *seufz* Unser Held! *gg* Immer da, wo's brennt oder? Ich wollte einfach mal ne Situation haben, wo Mag in Gefahr ist und er sie rettet. Sonst ist sie ja immer so stark, das wird ja unheimlich mit der Zeit. *lol* Ja, ja.now read and enjoy ( 


	11. Amin hiraetha, Aragorn!

Ich hab meine ersten Reviews bekommen!!!!!!! *freufreufreufreu* *wie blöd umherhüpft*  
  
@Myanmara: Danke!!! Du bist die erste, die mir eine Review geschrieben hat! Ich hoffe du bleibst mir trotz der kleinen Schnitzer weiterhin treu? Büdde *liebguck* Eigentlich wollte ich ja auch nicht, das Legolas und Mag so schnell zusammenkommen. Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten *grins*  
  
@Daisukechan: (hoffe ich hab deinen Namen richtig geschrieben) Ich hoffe doch, das das erste chap Hunger auf mehr macht! Lies doch auch den Rest der story ^_^*liebgrins* Ich bin grad am raufladen der Kapitel-die-Absätze- haben!  
  
@Tweetyflum/Manu: *rückknuddelt* Freut mich, das dir die story gefällt. Ich bin schon am weiterarbeiten, jetzt kommen mir ganz viele ideen!! danke für die liebe rr (  
  
So, ich muss jetzt gucken, das ich das chap hier rauflade. Morgen bekomme ich Zeugnis, danach hab ich Ferien für eine Woche.Hoffe ich komm trotzdem dazu, irgendwann ein Chap raufzuladen. Sonst erst wieder ab 16. Februar! Bleibt mir treu und schreibt mir *jetzt auch süchtig danach ist*  
  
Amin hiraetha, Aragorn!  
(Es tut mir leid, Aragorn!)  
  
Mag hob den Kopf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn.  
  
Lächelnd sah sie auf das kleine Geschöpf hinab, dass nun friedlich auf dem Bett lag und am nächsten Tag wieder gesund sein würde. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah die Mutter an, die sie fragend anblickte.  
  
"Morgen ist sie wieder gesund. Gib ihr morgen früh noch einen Schluck von dem Trank und sie hüpft zu Mittag wieder wie ein junges Zicklein. Sollte etwas nicht stimmen, so komm sofort zu mir und nicht erst wenn alles zu spät ist, verstanden?"  
  
Die Frau atmete erleichtert auf und nickte heftig. Mag lächelte, drehte sich dann zu Legolas um und meinte: "Bring mich nachhause. Ich kann nicht mehr." Er nickte, sie verabschiedeten sich und er führte sie zum Palast.  
  
Auf dem Weg dorthin musste er sie stützen, da sie auf einmal neben ihm fast hingefallen wäre. Ihre Bewegungen zeigten ihre Müdigkeit und ihre Erschöpfung.  
  
Als er sie fester packte spürte er wie dünn sie geworden war und sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Plötzlich ruckte jedoch ihr Kopf hoch und sie stockte.  
  
"Mani naa ta, melamin? " fragte Legolas leise.  
  
"Ich glaube da ist jemand. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Spürst du das nicht? Mir stellt es schon die Nackenhaare auf.Vielleicht bin ich nur müde aber.." Ihre Augen, die sich nun aufmerksam umsahen, sprachen jedoch eine ganz andere Sprache.  
  
Dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. Er war so auf Mag fokussiert gewesen, dass er das Gefühl nicht gespürt hatte. Ein schwerer Fehler. Der Elbe ließ seinen Blick schweifen, dann blieb er auf etwas unmittelbar vor ihnen hängen, das im Dunkel der Gasse lauerte.  
  
Er erkannte es und im nächsten Moment warf er sich zu Boden und riss Mag mit sich. In der nächsten Sekunde bohrte sich der Pfeil in die hölzernen Balken des Hauses hinter ihnen.  
  
Legolas sprang sofort wieder auf die Füße und schickte einen seiner Pfeile an den Absender zurück. Ein Röcheln ertönte aus der Richtung aus der der Pfeil gekommen war und der Schütze kippte nach vorne in das Zwielicht der Straße.  
  
Mag keuchte auf, als sie sah, wen oder besser gesagt was er da getroffen hatte.  
  
"Ein Ork!!"  
  
"Und nicht nur einer." knurrte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie warf sich auf den Rücken und starrte entsetzt auf die dunklen Gestalten hinter sich. Gegen das fahle Mondlicht sahen sie aus wie Dämonen, die direkt der Hölle entstiegen waren.  
  
Die Prinzessin rappelte sich auf und wich einige Schritte zurück, als sie hinter sich ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen hörte.  
  
Sie wirbelte herum und musste entsetzt mitansehen, wie Legolas sich gegen 5 Gegner zugleich zur Wehr setzen musste, die ihn in der Dunkelheit überrascht hatten. "Legolas!!" rief sie und wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen. Doch es war zu spät.  
  
Er unterlag der Übermacht, wurde auf den Rücken geworfen und sofort saß einer der Angreifer auf seiner Brust während die anderen mit den Spitzen ihrer Schwerter auf seine Kehle deuteten.  
  
"Legolas, nein!" schrie Mag erschrocken und ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.  
  
"Lasst ihn sofort los, ihr Bastarde. Was wollt ihr von uns?" Die Orks zogen den gestürzten Elben auf die Füße und verdrehten ihm brutal die Arme auf den Rücken, dass er vor Schmerz aufschrie.  
  
"Von ihm? Gar nichts! Er ist unwichtig!" antwortete eine der Gestalten, die, ihrer Größe und der Rüstung nach zu urteilen, der Anführer des Trupps war, und grinste sie dreckig an.  
  
"Aber wir wollen etwas von Euch, Mylady. Besser gesagt, Euch selbst!" Unwillkürlich wich sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Nach einer Schrecksekunde hörte sie plötzlich den Elben hinter sich schreien: "Rührt sie nicht an, ihr Mistgeburten oder.!"  
  
Der Anführer, es handelte sich um einen Uruk-Hai, drehte den Kopf zu ihm und knurrte: "Ich glaube nicht, das du in der Lage bist, Forderungen zu stellen, Elb. Also halte dich auch daran!"  
  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönte und als Mag sich umdrehte, sah sie, wie Legolas zu Boden ging. Einer seiner Gegner hatte ihn niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Nein." hauchte Mag und spürte, wie in ihr unbändiger Zorn aufkeimte. Spöttisches Gelächter erklang hinter ihr.  
  
"Scheint nicht viel auszuhalten, der Elb. Und das soll der Erbe Düsterwaldes sein? Dann wird der aber nicht mehr lange existieren." lachte der Uruk. Langsam drehte Mag den Kopf und sah ihn aus Zorn sprühenden Augen an.  
  
Betont langsam und herausfordernd meinte sie: "Warum sagst du ihm das nicht selbst und alleine, wenn er wieder aufwacht und ihr euch gegenüber steht? Ich weiß warum: Weil du dann die Hosen voll hast, Schleimgesicht."  
  
Der Uruk stieß ein überraschtes Keuchen aus, dass sich aber im Bruchteil einer Sekunde in ein wütendes Knurren verwandelte.  
  
"Du wagst es, Weib??" schrie er und kam mit erhobener Hand auf sie zugestampft. Sie fürchtete sich nicht sehr, schließlich konnte sie sich verteidigen, doch es konnte nicht schaden, wenn andere das dachten!  
  
Mag blickte die versammelten Orks flehend an, stieß dann ein gekonntes Wimmern aus und verdeckte mit den Armen das Gesicht. Dennoch beobachtete sie mit einem leichten Lächeln, wie gut ihr Plan aufging: Man konnte die Veränderung in den Augen der Orks sehen.  
  
Sie blickten sich kurz an und sprangen dann mit einem heiseren Schrei auf den Uruk-Hai, der sich in diesem Moment zum Schlag gegen das zarte Mädchen bereitmachte. Er ging zu Boden. Alles Brüllen und Toben half ihm nichts, gegen die Überzahl und deren Flinkheit, konnte er nichts ausrichten. Er erlag ihnen.  
  
Durch den Lärm angelockt wurden Türen und Fenster aufgeworfen und plötzlich standen einige beherzte Männer um Mag herum und deuteten aufgeregt auf die Orks.  
  
Sie hoben ihre Waffen(Küchenmesser, Knüppel und einer hatte sogar einen Kerzenleuchter!) und wollten auf die Missgestalten zulaufen, die nun von ihnen eingekreist und ohne Ausweg waren. Doch eine klare, leise Stimme hielt sie davon ab.  
  
"Hört auf. Bitte." Alle Augen richteten sich auf die Prinzessin, die sie aus bittenden Augen ansah.  
  
"Verschont sie. Ein Zauber verwirrt ihren Geist, sie wissen nicht, was sie tun, es ist nur wichtig für sie, dass sie es tun, sonst erliegen sie ihrem Meister. Wir bringen sie zur Burg, dort sollen sie im Kerker auf meine Entscheidung warten."  
  
Niemand widersprach, es gab auch kein Murren, alle folgten dem Befehl ihrer Königin so, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes vorgehabt. Mag bückte sich zu Legolas hinunter und hob seinen Kopf in ihren Arm.  
  
"Legolas? Legolas, wach doch auf. Bitte." flüsterte sie und spürte den Kloß in ihrer Kehle. Er regte sich und öffnete einen Moment später die Augen.  
  
"Mag? Mani naa ta? Mani."  
  
"Shh, Tarenamin, saes. Alles ist in Ordnung. Tula. Gehen wir zu Aragorn, du musst dich niederlegen. Lle quel? "  
  
"Amin quel. Diola lle, vanima Tarienamin. "  
  
Er wollte aufstehen, doch mit einem Stöhnen und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sank er wieder zurück und ließ seine Behauptung als Lüge dastehen. Mag fackelte nicht lange und winkte zwei starke Männer heran.  
  
Die beiden hoben Legolas auf und legten seine Arme um ihre Schultern. So stützen sie ihn und unter Mags Führung marschierte der ganze Trupp zur Burg.  
  
Als das Burgtor in Sicht kam, rannte Mag los und winkte den beiden Wachen. Sie kamen erschrocken auf sie zu und einer der beiden rief: "Mylady, wo wart ihr? Seine Majestät hat sich große Sorgen gemacht und."  
  
Sie tat seine Worte mit einer Handbewegung ab.  
  
"Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Holt Verstärkung und bringt diese Orks in ein paar Zellen unter, so, dass sie nicht zu große Gruppen bilden und gefährlich werden können. Ihr stellt nichts mit ihnen an, was ich nicht persönlich erlaubt habe, nicht einmal König Aragorn hat da etwas zu sagen, habt ihr mich verstanden, Hauptmann?"  
  
Dieser nickte mechanisch und unwillkürlich nahmen beide eine straffere Haltung an. Mag nickte und die beiden liefen davon um ihrem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Die Prinzessin wandte sich zu den Männern um, die hinter ihr standen.  
  
"Ihr bewacht bitte noch solange die Orks, bis die Wachen kommen. Ich danke euch vielmals, dass ihr uns gerettet habt. Danke."  
  
Sie schenkte den Dörflern ihr schönstes Lächeln und trat dann auf Legolas und seine "Stützer" zu. "Auch euch sage ich danke, ohne euch hätte ich es nicht geschafft, ihn bis hierher zu bringen."  
  
Sie trat auf einen der Männer zu und nahm seinen Platz ein. Dem anderen nickte sie zu und dieser lies den Elben auf seiner Seite los. Er war schwerer als Mag gedacht hatte. Dennoch lies sie sich nichts anmerken und stapfte mit ihrer Last ins Schloss. Sie schleppte ihn die Treppen hinauf bis vor die Tür ihres Gemaches, da es näher lag.  
  
An der Wand neben der Türe musste sie ihn jedoch kurz "abstellen" da sie beim besten Willen kaum noch Luft bekam. Sie legte sich Legolas Arm wieder um die Schulter, da dieser gerade an der Wand hinunterzurutschen begann und kam erst dann auf die Idee, dass sie vielleicht vorher hätte die Türe aufmachen sollen!  
  
Doch diese öffnete sich auf einmal und Aragorn stand vor ihr. Er hatte Geräusche vor der Türe gehört und wollte nachsehen was los war.  
  
Als er seine Schwester und seinen besten Freund erkannte, stieß er einen leisen Schrei aus und eilte Mag zu Hilfe. Mit vereinten Kräften trugen sie den Elbenprinz ins Zimmer und legten ihn aufs Bett.  
  
Die Prinzessin und der junge König traten einen Schritt zurück und Mag rang nach Luft. Ihre Knie fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus Pudding und ihr Atem ging, als wäre sie stundenlang gerannt. Aragorn bemerkte den Zustand seiner Schwester und hob sie kurzerhand auf den Arm und ging mit ihr aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Er schloss die Türe hinter sich, ohne sie abzusetzen und trug sie dann in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie lehnte während des ganzen Weges den Kopf an seine Schulter und musste heftigst gegen den Schlaf ankämpfen, der sich in ihre Augen schlich.  
  
Aragorn legte sie auf sein Bett, ging dann zurück zur Türe und schloss sie leise. Dann kehrte er zu ihr zurück, setzte sich an den Bettrand und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Sie erhob sich und setzte sich neben ihn. Schweigend legte er ihr den Arm um die Schulter und zog sie an sich.  
  
"Lle quel, cygu?" fragte er leise und schmiegte seine Wange in ihr silbernes Haar.  
  
Sie schluchzte auf, legte die Arme um ihren großen Bruder und drückte sich an ihn. Er blinzelte überrascht, strich ihr dann aber zärtlich übers Haar und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.  
  
Sie weinte und weinte, bis alle ihre Tränen geflossen waren und ihr Herz und ihre Seele sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatten. Es tat ihr gut. Sie hatte sich oft eingetrichtert, Tränen seien ein Zeichen von Schwäche, doch dass sie auch eine Reinigung der Seele waren und ihr halfen, wieder gesund und rein von Ärger, Zorn und Trauer zu werden, hatte sie verdrängt.  
  
Sie ließ ihren Bruder nicht los, hob jedoch den Kopf und sah ihn an. Wie erschrak sie, als sie in seinen Augen ebenfalls Tränen glitzern sah! Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch ihre Stimme versagte.  
  
Im selben Moment fing er an zu sprechen: "Bitte geh nicht mehr fort, Mag. Ich weiß doch nicht, was ich ohne dich tun soll. Bleib bitte bei mir, cygu."  
  
Er schluckte und sie sah, wie sehr er gegen die Tränen ankämpfte. Sie hob die Hand, strich ihm über die Wange und wischte sich in der gleichen Bewegung die Augen trocken, obwohl sie wusste, wie sinnlos es war.  
  
Ihr Reservoir an Tränen war nur für den Moment erschöpft, gewiss nicht für die nächsten Stunden. "Amin hiraetha, Aragorn. Amin hiraetha." meinte sie und spürte, wie erneut Tränen in ihr aufstiegen.  
  
Er schüttelte hastig den Kopf: "Nein, cygu, ich bin es, der um Verzeihung bitten muss. Ich habe mich nicht um dich gekümmert, nicht so, wie du es verdient hättest. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie sehr du dich verändert hast."  
  
Er wandte den Kopf weg und lies sie los. Langsam stand er auf und ging in die Mitte des Zimmers. Er schlang die Arme um den Leib und sie sah, wie seine Schultern zuckten. "Ich habe als dein Bruder genauso versagt, wie als König." flüsterte er.  
  
Sie sprang auf und rannte auf ihn zu. Sie umarmte ihn von hinten und drückte ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken.  
  
"Nein.nein, das hast du nicht. Du hast nicht versagt, sag sowas bitte nicht, Aragorn, sag das nie wieder, bitte."  
  
Als er antwortete konnte sie die Tränen und die Wut, die er gegen sich selbst richtete, deutlich in seiner Stimme hören.  
  
"Und doch habe ich versagt. Wäre Legolas nicht gewesen, wärst du wohl noch immer verschwunden, ich wüsste nicht, wie schlecht es dir meinetwegen und des Volkes wegen geht.  
  
Ich wüsste nicht, wie sich das Volk unter meiner Herrschaft fühlt und was ich verändern muss, wenn du nicht wärst. Machen wir uns nichts vor, Mag. Wäre ich Waldläufer geblieben, wäre ich Streicher geblieben, hätte das Volk einen anderen König. Einen, der es besser machen würde."  
  
Mag ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Ja, einen, der Darko wahrscheinlich getötet hätte, einen, der weiterhin Kriege führen würde um Gondor zu vergrößern, einen, der sich durch unfaire Verbindungen den Thron geholt hätte, einen, zu dem das Volk nicht aufsehen kann, weil er VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHTS GELEISTET HAT!!!"  
  
Die letzten Worte hatte sie geschrieen. Er hatte sie erschrocken angesehen doch nun konnte er ihrem Blick nicht mehr standhalten und sah zu Boden. Da erschrak sie. Sie merkte, dass sie dabei war, sich in jemanden anderen zu verwandeln.  
  
Sie geriet leichter aus der Fassung, sie hatte - obwohl sie es nicht gewollt hatte - ihren Bruder, den sie über alles liebte, angeschrieen. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund um den Schluchzer zu ersticken, der sich den Weg in ihrem Hals heraufgekämpft hatte. Sie verlor den Kampf und er brach mit seiner ganzen Kraft und Verletztheit heraus.  
  
Mag schloss die Augen und fiel auf die Knie.  
  
"Mag!" Aragorn kam auf sie zu und kniete besorgt neben ihr nieder. "Mag, was hast du? Geht es dir nicht gut? Soll ich den Arzt holen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Aragorn. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, das musst du mir glauben. Ich wollte es doch nicht. Es ist mir so herausgerutscht. Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Ich war nur so traurig, weil du aufgeben willst, weil du so abschließend gesprochen hast. Ich hatte doch nur Angst, dass Gondor den besten und klügsten König verliert, den es jemals hatte."  
  
flüsterte sie, immer wieder von Schluchzern unterbrochen. Aragorn seufzte, hob sie auf die Füße und schloss sie in seine Arme. Wie gut das tat! Er hatte endlich wieder einmal das Gefühl, ihr nützlich zu sein.  
  
Überhaupt für Irgendetwas brauchbar zu sein. Mag fühlte sich endlich wieder geborgen. Sie war endlich wieder die kleine Schwester, die sie eigentlich sein sollte und nie sein konnte.  
  
Verantwortung war manchmal etwas Schönes, doch sie vermochte auch Menschen zu töten. Zumindest einen Teil von ihnen.  
  
Dies war bei Mag geschehen ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte.  
  
Die Verantwortung für ein ganzes Volk hatte ihr ihre Kindheit gestohlen.  
  
**************************************** 


	12. Bedenke deinen Weg

Bedenke deinen Weg...  
  
Schwarz.  
  
Tiefe Dunkelheit umgab sie.  
  
„Wo bin ich?" dachte Mag verwundert und sah sich um.  
  
„Hallo??" rief sie vorsichtig und lauschte dem Echo, das diesen Worten folgte. Langsam wurde ihr mulmig.  
  
Was sollte das? Wo waren Aragorn und Legolas? Und wo zum Teufel war SIE??? Sie drehte sich einmal im Kreis und versuchte angestrengt durch die Dunkelheit zu starren.  
  
Doch genauso gut hätte sie versuchen können in einem Tintenfass etwas zu erkennen. Auf einmal ertönte eine tiefe, unwirkliche Stimme. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war.  
  
„Magalin. Königin der Herzen und Weiße Taube von Angala. Bedenke deinen Weg. Stärke dein Herz für die Liebe, für Frieden und Freiheit. Und für das Leben, Magalin, das Leben. Sie war die erste, doch sie war nicht die letzte, für die du dein Leben riskiertest. Denke daran, nim cygu, denke daran..."  
  
Die Stimme verstummte. Mag hatte ihr atemlos gelauscht und drehte sich nun im Kreis um den Besitzer der Stimme zu finden.  
  
„Hallo? Wo sind Sie? Bitte zeigt Euch doch. Was meintet Ihr damit? Hallo?"  
  
Doch alles blieb stumm. Sie hatte Angst. Plötzlich erkannte sie Bewegungen um sich herum und aus der Finsternis tauchten an die hundert Orks auf, wie Schatten lösten sie sich aus der Finsternis.  
  
Sie zückten ihre Waffen und bildeten einen Kreis um sie. Der Kreis zog sich immer enger. Mag bekam Panik.  
  
„Aragorn? Hilfe! Legolas? Legolas wo bist du?" Auf einmal hörte sie einen lauten Schrei, den Schrei, den Legolas an jenem Abend in den Gassen ausgestoßen hatte, als die Orks ihn niederschlugen.  
  
„Nein, Legolas, nein! Wo bist du? Ich will hier weg. Hilfe..." Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie sank weinend in die Knie.  
  
„Verschwindet, lasst mich in Ruhe..." weinte sie, als sie die Angreifer näher kommen hörte und ihren Gestank beinahe schon riechen konnte! Plötzlich ertönte von irgendwoher eine wunderschöne Melodie.  
  
Hastig wandte sie den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der sie die Musik vermutete. Sie erblickte eine weiße Gestalt lautlos auf sich zuschweben. Wer war das? Die Gestalt kam immer näher und dann erkannte sie das Gesicht.  
  
„Legolas!!" rief sie erleichtert. „Tarenamin, geht es dir gut? Haben sie dir etwas getan?" Dass sie selbst in Gefahr war, hatte sie vergessen.  
  
Doch sie wurde unsanft daran erinnert: Eine Hand packte sie an der Schulter und als sie erschrocken den Kopf wandte, sah sie in das hässliche Gesicht des Uruk-Hais vom Abend. Blutende Narben zogen sich über sein Gesicht und eine tiefe Wunde klaffte an seinem Hals.  
  
Sie schrie auf und wollte von ihm weg, doch er hielt sie eisern am Handgelenk fest. „Du? Ich dachte du seiest tot!"  
  
Er grunzte hämisch: „So leicht wird man mich nicht los und diesmal kannst du meine Leute nicht gegen mich hetzen, Hexenweib!" Er holte mit seiner Spitzhacke aus und schlug ihr damit auf den Hinterkopf. Sterbend sank sie zu Boden...  
  


* * *

  
„Mag! Mag, wach doch auf!! Magalin..."  
  
Etwas klatschte sanft gegen ihre Wange und sie öffnete die Augen. Verschwommen nahm sie ein vertrautes Gesicht über sich war, dass sich langsam verschärfte. Erstaunt blickte die Prinzessin ihr Gegenüber an, dann lächelte sie.  
  
„Hallo Arwen!! Wie schön, dass du schon da bist. Bei Varda, wie spät ist es?"  
  
„Sowas um 7 Uhr Morgens." antwortete die Elbe und lächelte sie an.  
  
Mag schrak hoch: „Oh verdammt, ich muss mich doch noch für eure Hochzeit fertig machen! Warte, ich bin gleich soweit."  
  
Sie sah sich hektisch um. Sie lag in Aragorns Zimmer. „Oh, ich muss aber in mein Zimmer, da hab ich meine Sachen.  
  
Oh nein, da liegt ja Legolas drin. Weißt du, ob er schon wach ist? Wie geht's ihm? Hat er Schmerzen? Ich muss sofort nach ihm sehen, ich..."  
  
Ihr restlicher Redefluss wurde von Arwen gestoppt indem sie ihr einfach die Hand auf den Mund legte.  
  
„So, und jetzt noch mal langsam, meine Süße. Erstens: Die Hochzeit ist auf nächste Woche verschoben. Aragorn hat heute nämlich was mit dir vor.  
  
Zweitens: Legolas ist wach und es geht ihm gut. Er wollte dich besuchen kommen, doch Aragorn hat gesagt, er solle warten, bis wir zu ihm kommen.  
  
Weil drittens er mich gebeten hat mit dir zu reden, was du auf dem Herzen hast, das du vielleicht nur mit einer Frau bereden willst.  
  
So und jetzt hol mal Luft und sag dann ganz langsam, was du jetzt davon hältst." erklärte die dunkelhaarige Elbe lächelnd und sah sie aus ihren wissenden dunklen Augen an.  
  
Mag sah sie einen Augenblick lang überrascht an, dann fing sie an schallen zu lachen und Arwen fiel ein. Lange brauchten sie, um sich zu beruhigen, dann meinte Magalin kichernd:  
  
„Erstens, dass die Hochzeit verschoben worden ist, tut mir leid für dich, aber dass ich dafür eine Überraschung von Aragorn bekomme, gleicht es wieder aus. Zweitens, ich will so bald es geht zu Legolas! Und drittens..."  
  
Sie stockte. Arwen sah sie mütterlich lächelnd an: „Und was, meine Kleine?" Mag wand sich ein bisschen und wich dem Blick der Elbe aus.  
  
„Ich...will dich nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten, ich komm damit zurecht. Außerdem, du weißt, dass ich eine schlechte Lügnerin bin und daher meist die Wahrheit sage. Doch diese Wahrheit könnte dir wehtun und das will ich nicht."  
  
Arwen lachte leise und nahm sie plötzlich in den Arm. „Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du mit deinen Problemen zu Recht kommst, selbst Aragorn hat das bemerkt und er ist ein Mann. Dein Bruder aber auch ein Mann. Und das will was heißen."  
  
Mag horchte auf. „Meinst du meinen Traum? Woher...?" Arwen lächelte: „Ich weiß, was du geträumt hast, ich half dir, für eine Sekunde deine Ängste zu vergessen..." Das Mädchen riss die Augen auf.  
  
„Legolas...Das warst du?" Arwen nickte. Die Prinzessin spürte, wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie brachte nur ein Wort heraus: „Danke..."  
  
„Komm schon Arwen, du weißt was. Sag es mir doch! Bitte!!" bettelte Mag und sprang neben der Elbe her.  
  
Diese verzog keine Mine, obwohl sie am liebsten laut losgelacht hätte beim Anblick der Prinzessin, die doch sonst so ruhig war wie ein Angehöriger des schönen Volkes.  
  
„Nein Mag. Ich sag dir nichts. Ich hab es Aragorn versprochen, außerdem soll es eine Überraschung werden." beharrte sie.  
  
Mag sah sie kurz enttäuscht an, doch dann strahlte sie wieder: „Ich kann ja so tun, als ob ich überrascht wäre oder? Dann freuen sich auch alle. Komm schon Arwen, bitte. Ich sag Aragorn auch nichts..." bettelte sie weiter und blickte ihre große Freundin aus Dackelaugen an.  
  
„Na, da komm ich ja gerade richtig. Was willst du mir denn nicht sagen, muinthel?" Mag fuhr herum und Arwen konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, als dass alles kindliche Getue von ihr abgefallen war und sie wieder die Prinzessin war, die schon ein ganzes Volk geleitet hatte. Irgendwie tat der Elbe der Anblick weh.  
  
Sie sah viel zu ernst für ihr Alter aus. „Nichts, liebster Bruder, ich..."  
  
Aragorn hatte an der Mauerecke gelehnt, um die sie gebogen waren, doch nun stieß er sich ab und kam grinsend und mit erhobenem Zeigefinger auf sie zu.  
  
„Gib's zu, du wolltest Arwen meine Überraschung für dich entlocken. Ich kenn dich doch." Mag lachte auf und war auf einmal wieder das Kind, das sie bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch gewesen war.  
  
„Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich wollte was aus ihr rausholen, aber sie ist dir entweder so ergeben oder ich hab verlernt, wie man bettelt." kicherte die Prinzessin. Arwen schmunzelte.  
  
„Na, das wohl nicht. Wäre Aragorn nicht gekommen, hätte ich dir doch wohl was verraten, so wie du mich angesehen hast, zum Steinerweichen war das!"  
  
Sie lachten. Dann hob Aragorn die Hand. „Bevor wir uns an deine Überraschung machen, soll ich dich fragen, ob du einen Krankenbesuch machen könntest."  
  
Mag wurde sofort ernst.  
  
„Natürlich! Wo?"  
  
Aragorn schmunzelte: „In deinem Zimmer..." „In meinem..." Ihre Augen wurden groß und ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie am Absatz herum und rannte mit wehendem Haar in Richtung ihres Zimmers davon.  
  
Aragorn lächelte. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seiner Schulter und wandte den Kopf zu Arwen um.  
  
Sie lachte ihn an, nickte mit dem Kinn in die Richtung, in der Mag verschwunden war und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
Er blickte sie einen Moment fragend an, dann erkannte er ihre Absicht.  
  
„Nein, das können wir doch nicht machen Arwen, das geht nicht." protestierte er halbherzig, denn irgendwie hätte er ehrlicherweise gerne auch gewusst, was in diesem Augenblick zwischen den beiden vorging.  
  
„Ach komm schon Aragorn, da ist doch nichts dabei. Wir werfen nur mal kurz einen Blick hinein und dann sind wir auch schon wieder weg. Komm schon, sei kein Angstkönig." lachte sie und er kicherte.  
  
„Angstkönig? Das muss ich mir von jemandem, der sich im Dunkeln und vor Geistern fürchtet nicht sagen lassen. Aber gut, gehen wir. Aber leise!!" Sie grinste ihn schief an, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
Zwei Minuten später standen sie vor der Zimmertüre, die sperrangelweit offen stand. Leise schlichen sie heran und spähten vorsichtig hinein.  
  
Arwen musste sich die Hand auf den Mund legen um ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken und Aragorn biss sich auf die Zunge. Nicht mehr im Türrahmen, aber noch in der Reichweite der Türe standen Mag und Legolas, in einen innigen Kuss versunken.  
  
Er trug nur eine lange weite Hose, sein Oberkörper war frei, Mags Arme lagen um seinen Hals, während seine Hände an ihren Hüften lagen. Die beiden schienen sie nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn erst rührten sie sich nicht weiter.  
  
Doch plötzlich streckte Mag eine Hand aus, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und schlug die Türe zu. Arwen und Aragorn sahen sich einen Moment verblüfft an, dann kicherten und prusteten sie los, wie die Kinder.  
  
Dann fasste Arwen ihren König mit einem Lächeln an der Hand und zog ihn in Richtung ihrer Gemächer. Warum? Na die lagen näher als seine...  
  
************** Diese Geschichte ist eigentlich als jugendfrei gedacht, ich kann aber für nix garantieren. Aber ich werde vorwarnen, wenn etwas kommen sollte, dass nicht für Jugendliche unter 18 Jahren geeignet ist.   
  


* * *

  
So und jetzt will ich nochmal auf die Reviews antworten, die ich bis jetzt bekommen habe *freu* es können aber ruhig noch ein paar folgen *zwinker*  
  
Myanmara: Danke!!!!!!!!! Meine erste Review und gleich so eine aufbauende. Find ich genial ^____^ Das hier ist meine erste wirkliche Herr-der-Ringe Fanfiction, deshalb die Schnitzer. Ich wollte es eigentlich mit Legolas und Mag hinziehen, aber dann ergab sich so eine tolle Situation, die musste ich einfach ausnuten *grins* freut mich, das die story dir gefällt. Bleib mir treu ok? *lach* PS: und ich werde Mag vl mal die Vorratskammer des Schlosses plündern lassen, so wie du gesagt hat *grinzzz* Und das mit der Shoppingtour is auch nicht schlecht... :)  
  
Daisuke-chan: Die Absätze! Ich weiß...*schäm* ich werde deinen rat befolgen und die caps nochmal mit absätzen hochladen. *viele viele absätze verspricht*  
  
nachtschatten: *rotwerd* dankeschön für das kompliment. Ja ich weiß, das mit dem Alter is ein wenig komisch. Ich red mich einfach mal darauf aus, das in Mags Adern auch Dunedain Blut fließt und sie deshalb später als geplant in die Pubertät kommt ^____^ Ja bitte lies weiter und schreib mir wieder...tät mich freuen :)  
  
HeatherLuna: Ich fühle mich geehrt, das du meine Story liest. Ich bin auch ziemlich wählerisch, was FFs angeht, da sind wir uns ähnlich. wieso sollten sich ALLE in Legolas verlieben? kann ja sein, das ich aragorn und unsern blonden lieblingselben mal richtig fetzen lasse?? *fiesgrins* könnte doch sein? wart mal ab...auf jeden fall danke danke danke für deine review, hoffe ich kann dich weiterhin mit der story festhalten ;)  
  
Assi: Jo, das mit dem Schulstress kenn ich nur zu gut, der wird mir noch einige stolpersteine in den weg legen, ich hoffe das ich die story trotzdem weiterschreiben kann. ich weiß wie das ist, wenn jemand ne story anfängt und dann nicht abschließt. ich werde dann auch gleich nach deiner story gucken *freu* hoffe du ließt weiter und schreibst mir :)  
  
An alle, die noch (hoffentlich) schreiben werden: JAAAA ICH WERDE ABSÄTZE MACHEN!!!!*versprochen* 


	13. Die Überraschung

So, hier is das nächste chap. Ich weiß, es hat lang gedauert, aber ich hatte solchen stress in der schule und außerdem hat mich meine muse total verlassen *mal unter den Tisch und in den Schrank guckt* Konnte sie einfach nich wieder finden :(. Ich hab gestern zwei schularbeiten zurückbekommen: deutsch und TXV. TXV hab ich nur nen 4er bekommen *schäm* aber deutsch hab ich n gut *Freuuuuuu* das is genial und jetzt war ich in so einer guten laune, das ich mir gedacht habe, ich tu euch mal ein neues kapitel an :) *löl*  
  
Ich möchte noch was verkünden: in dieser story hab ich einige Teile/Sätze in Elbisch, wie euch sicher aufgefallen ist. ich habe das meiste aus dem internet aus anderen geschichten zusammengesammelt. sollte also einer von euch merken, das das sein übersetztes ist, soll er/sie sich bei mir melden  
und mir bescheid geben. danke für euer verständnis ^____^  
  
noch ein paar antworten:  
  
Myanmara: danke das du mir noch immer schreibst *zwinker* klar ich wird Mag mal durchdrehen lassen, aber das wird noch ein wenig dauern schätze ich. aber ich verspreche dir einen astreinen Wutausbruch von unsrer Prinzessin  
:) *Schwöre*  
  
JustSarah: danke für dein Kompliment, hoffe du liest schön brav weiter ;)  
  
Enelya Galathil: wow, zwei reviews an einem tag von derselben leserin, ich hab mich total gefreut *in die hände klatscht und auf und nieder hoppelt* Klar werde ich weiterschreiben, hab schließlich vor, die story fertig zu bringen Außerdem will ich nicht die ursache für ne selbstmordanzeige sein  
*hui* du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken zu zipfiklatscher (grad  
schuh des manitu geguckt hat *grins*) *lach* aber ich muss halt immer wieder um euer verständniss bitten, wenn ich soviel in der schule zu tun  
hab, dass das chap nicht rechtzeitig kommen kann...  
  
Celebrhosiel: tja, der traum...also ähm...siehst du das is so eine sache mit dem traum...ich weiß nämlich selbst nit so genau, was es damit auf sich hat... aber je länger ich darüber nachdenken, desto mehr formen nimmt die mögliche  
erklärung an und ich hoffe, sie dir bald präsentieren zu können *grins*  
  
locke: wie heißt dein Elbe..äh falbe? *grins* freut mich, das dir dieser  
aspekt in der geschichte gefällt *lööööl*  
  
Den anderen, die so lieb waren und mir eine review per mail geschrieben haben, sag ich danke und ich schreib euch so bald wie möglich zurück ja? bleibt mir treu und schreibt mir bitte bitte bitte bitteeeeeeeee was ihr  
von dem neuen kapitel haltet ja? dankeschön  
  
Eure Kari (Jaqueline, wir reiten wieder :) )  
  
Die Überraschung  
  
Hand in Hand schlenderten Mag und Legolas den Gang entlang bis zu Arwens Gemächern. Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen und Mag sah Legolas skeptisch an: „Meinst du wirklich, wir sollten klopfen?"  
  
Er grinste breit: „Nein, wenn du willst, können wir auch einfach so reingehen."Er lachte.  
  
Sie stöhnte genervt auf. „Du Kindskopf. Ich meinte doch, vielleicht sind sie gerade beschäftigt oder so..."  
  
Sie wurde rot und wich seinem Blick aus. Er grinste noch breiter und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen Tarienamin. Glaub mir, dass hätte ich dann schon an der Ecke dort gewusst."  
  
Sie wurde noch röter und drehte sich weg. Er fing schallend an zu lachen und bekam sich fast nicht mehr ein. „Was ist denn hier los?" Aragorn stand im Türrahmen und sah seinen Freund mit verschränkten Armen verwundert an. Dieser blickte ihn kurz an und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch es misslang und er prustete wieder los.  
  
Mag stöhnte. „Aragorn, Hilfe, er hat wieder einen seiner Tage..." „Ach?" giggelte Legolas. „Männer haben auch Tage??"  
  
Er wieherte los. Mag klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. Dann blickte sie ihren Bruder an. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob die Überraschung verschoben worden ist?"fragte sie und sah ihn aus großen Augen an.  
  
Er lächelte sanft, stieg über den am Boden liegenden und nach Luft japsenden Legolas hinweg und legte seiner kleinen Schwester den Arm um die Schultern. „Natürlich nicht, nîn nim cygu. Ich zieh mir nur noch schnell was anderes an, dann geht's schon los. Ach und Mag?"  
  
„Ja?" Er deutete auf den am Boden liegenden und kichernden Legolas: „Sieh zu, dass er sich wieder einfängt. Ist ja lächerlich!" Er grinste und sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann sagte sie laut und in erstauntem Ton: „Oh, König Thranduil! Saesa omentien lle, Heru en amin."Es ist mir eine Freude Euch zu treffen, mein Herr!  
  
Sofort sprang der Elbenprinz auf die Füße und sah sich entgeistert um. „Wo...?"Doch dann entdeckte er das immer breiter werdende Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der Geschwister und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Erschreck mich doch nicht so, Mag."Mag und Aragorn wieherten los und als auch noch Arwen, die leise hinzugetreten war, einfiel, konnte Legolas nicht mehr lange ernst bleiben. Dann trat Aragorn angezogen aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Seine kleine Schwester trat zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ist die Überraschung nur für mich oder kann Lai auch mit?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du willst kann er ja, ich dachte nur, dass wir zwei alleine wieder mal was unternehmen?"Sie jubelte auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. Dann lief sie zu Legolas, der sich leise mit Arwen unterhielt.  
  
„Lai, tut mir Leid, aber Aragorn hat gesagt, dass er mit mir wieder mal alleine unterwegs sein will. Aber vielleicht nehmen wir dich das nächste Mal mit, was meinst du?"Der Elb setzte eine steife Mine auf und meinte: „Ich bin zutiefst getroffen Mylady. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Ihr mich hier alleine zurücklassen würdet. Aber nun ist es doch eingetreten."  
  
Er griff sich theatralisch an die Brust. „Aaaaaah mein Herz!!"Er stöhnte.  
  
Mag knuffte ihn in den Arm. „Applaus kriegst du keinen, du Schauspieler, aber wenn du dich wieder gefasst hast, vielleicht noch einen Abschiedskuss."„Aaah, dieses Wort! Abschied!!" keuchte er und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Sie seufzte „Dann eben nicht..."und drehte sich um. Doch da packte er sie beim Handgelenk und zog sie so heftig zurück, dass sie an seine Brust prallte.  
  
„Du gehst nirgends hin, Melamin, ohne dich von mir zu verabschieden, ist das klar?"meinte er leise und mit einem sanften Lächeln in der Stimme.  
  
„Werde ja nicht frech, Lai. Komm du mir mal nachhause, da gibt's Revanche!" flüsterte sie grinsend zurück. Er sah sie aus seinen dunkelblauen Augen prüfend an, dann meinte er: „Komm du mir lieber wieder heil nachhause..." beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Sie vergaßen die Zeit, fühlten nur die Nähe und die Liebe des anderen.  
  
Plötzlich räusperte sich Aragorn und meinte: „Ich will ja nicht drängen, aber wir müssten langsam los Mag..."Sie riss sich von Legolas los, winkte Arwen zu und lief dann zu ihrem Bruder. Gemeinsam verschwanden sie auf der Treppe...  
  
***  
  
„Jetzt sag doch endlich, was du mit mir vorhast, Aragorn. Bitteeeeee!" quengelte Mag, doch ihr Bruder kicherte nur. „Nein, Süße, noch nicht. So, jetzt bleib doch mal stehen..."Er langte in die Tasche, und zog ein Tuch heraus, dass er ihr als Augenbinde anlegte. „Du machst es aber spannend!" kicherte Mag.  
  
„Tja, alles geplant, Mag. Alles geplant!"grinste Aragorn. Er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie vorsichtig aus dem Schloss. Nach einer Weile roch sie etwas, das sie nur zu gut kannte. „Der Pferdestall! Wir reiten aus!" lachte sie, doch Aragorn verneinte: „Fast meine Liebe. Das gehört zwar dazu aber es ist nicht das einzige. So, und jetzt bleib stehen."  
  
Sie gehorchte. Mag konnte hören, wie sich Aragorns Schritte entfernten und wackelte ein wenig mit der Nase, um die Augenbinde zu lockern. „Nein, Mag, lass das! Stoooop!"lachte Aragorn und sofort stand sie mucksmäuschenstill da und wartete, bis ihr Bruder wieder da war.  
  
„Nicht schummeln, Mag!"lachte er und stupste sie an die Nasenspitze. Sie lachte. Plötzlich spürte sie wie sie hochgehoben wurde und klammerte sich ängstlich an ihrem Bruder fest. „Keine Angst, Mag. Steig auf."  
  
Sie griff instinktiv nach dem Sattelrand und saß im nächsten Moment auf dem Pferd. Sie kannte diese Bewegungen. „Rána!"Der schwarze Hengst wieherte fröhlich. „Soll ich dich führen oder kannst du reiten?"fragte Aragorn.  
  
Als Antwort nahm sie die Zügel auf und flüsterte dem Hengst etwas ins Ohr. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Erst im Schritt, dann im Trab und schließlich galoppierte er in vollem Tempo dem Tor entgegen. Mag hatte keine Angst. Sie vertraute dem Hengst und duckte sich hinter seinem mächtigen Hals.  
  
Er würde auf sie Acht geben und sie nicht fallen lassen, das wusste sie. Sie hatte es schon oft auf Ausritten ausprobiert, einfach so, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihm vertraute. Und er war dieses Vertrauens würdig. Sie flogen nur so über den Boden dahin und schließlich huschte ein Schatten über sie hinweg: Sie hatten das Tor passiert.  
  
„Mag! Links!"hörte sie Aragorn hinter sich schreien und sie zog sanft am linken Zügel. Sofort reagierte der Hengst und änderte die Richtung. „In dieser Richtung liegt zuerst die östliche Ebene und dann der Wald. Was hat Aragorn vor?"dachte sie im Stillen.  
  
„Wo willst du mit mir hin, Aragorn?"rief sie über die Schulter hinweg. Damit sie seine Antwort verstand, zügelte sie Rána ein wenig und ihr Bruder holte auf. „Wir reiten in den Wald und machen bis spät in die Nacht eine Wanderung hindurch bis zur schwarzen Ebene. Dort wartet noch eine Entscheidung auf dich. Aber dazu kommen wir später. Mach dir jetzt noch keine Gedanken, ok?"  
  
Sie nickte. Sie freute sich schon sehr auf den Tag mit ihrem Bruder und gab in ihrer Euphorie Rána die Zügel frei. Der Hengst griff schneller aus und stieß ein fröhliches Wiehern aus. Er war ein Wesen der Steppe, ein Elbenhengst, der seine Freiheit liebte und sie zum Leben brauchte.  
  
„Mag, halt mal an!"hörte sie ihren Bruder rufen. Doch sie wollte Rána nicht anhalten, sie war wie in einem Rausch. „Was ist denn?"rief sie über die Schulter zurück. „Ich wollte dir nur die Augenbinde abnehmen, du siehst ja sonst nichts von der Landschaft, die wir durchreiten."Kaum hatte Aragorn ausgesprochen, ließ sie die Zügel fallen und löste den Knoten der Augenbinde. Aragorn kniff entsetzt die Augen zu.  
  
Gleich fällt sie! dachte er geschockt. Doch als er nach einer unendlichen Minute die Augen wieder öffnete, saß Mag noch immer hoch aufgerichtet auf ihrem Pferd, das immer weiter ausgriff, die Arme zu beiden Seiten gestreckt, als wollte sie davonfliegen.  
  
Ihr langes Haar wehte hinter ihr im Wind wie fassbar gewordenes Licht. Den Kopf hatte sie in den Nacken gelegt und er konnte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Sie bot einen wunderbaren Anblick, von dem er sich nur schwer losreißen konnte. Doch dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und kommentierte trocken:  
  
„Jetzt gib mal nicht so an, kann schließlich nicht jeder so gut reiten wie du... Außerdem hast du ein perfektes Pferd unterm Hintern."  
  
Beide lachten los und Mag zügelte Rána ein wenig damit Aragorn aufholen konnte. „Neidisch, großer Bruder?"grinste sie und blickte ihn schräg von der Seite her an. Er schüttelte übertrieben den Kopf:  
  
„NEEEEIIIIN ich doch nicht!"Beide konnten sich einige Augenblicke zusammenreißen, doch dann ritten sie lachend zusammen über die Ebene.  
  
*********************** *klopft ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte* Ihr glaubt nicht wie lange ich für dieses Kapitel gebraucht habe. Jetzt habe ich den Ansatz einer Idee und die werde ich sofort umsetzen, bevor sie mir wieder entfleucht. Deshalb: An die Tasten, fertig...LOS!!!!!!!! Hoffentlich kann ich euch das nächste Kapitel schneller präsentieren als das hier... *********************** 


	14. Farewell Rána

Farewell Rána!  
  
Die Sonne stand bereits im Zenit als sie das erste Mal an einem munteren, kleinen Bach in einem schattigen Wäldchen hielten. Sie nahmen ihren Reittieren die Sättel ab und die Tiere begannen sofort zu grasen.  
  
„Meinst du nicht, wir sollten Rána anbinden, damit er nicht davonläuft?" fragte Aragorn mit leisem Zweifel in der Stimme. Mag schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Rána weiß das ich ihm vertraue, er wird bleiben."  
  
Der junge König nickte und schlenderte zum Bach. Er schöpfte sich mit beiden Händen das eiskalte Wasser ins Gesicht und seufzte erleichtert auf: „Ah, tut das gut!"  
  
„So? Das muss ich gleich überprüfen!"hörte er Mag sagen und versuchte einzuordnen, wo sie stand. Doch irgendwie war es ihm unmöglich. Im nächsten Augenblick bekam er einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht und nun wusste er, wo seine Schwester war.  
  
„He, was soll das? Das ist ja eiskalt!"quietschte er auf und fiel vor Schreck nach hinten auf seinen königlichen Hintern. Mag lachte ausgelassen und als er sich das Wasser aus den Augen wischte, sah er sie mitten im Fluss stehen.  
  
„Du verträgst ja gar nichts mehr, cyrch, haben dich deine Berater so verhätschelt?"grinste sie. Das konnte er natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
  
Er rappelte sich auf und stürmte auf seine Schwester zu. Mit vollem Elan sprang er ins Wasser und spritze seine Schwester so von oben bis unten an. Sie schrie vor Kälte auf, als sie von oben bis unten durchnässt wurde.  
  
Aber dann ging sie gleich zum Gegenangriff über und ein paar Augenblicke später war die schönste Wasserschlacht zugange. Als sie nach minutenlangem Toben komplett durchnässt waren und Mag zu zittern anfing, meinte ihr Bruder: „Komm, Kleines, raus in die Sonne damit wir wieder trocknen. Ich will nicht, dass du krank wirst."  
  
Zitternd stimmte sie ihm zu und gemeinsam traten sie aus dem Wäldchen und legten sich in die pralle Mittagssonne. Über ihnen zogen einige kleine, weiße Wolken über den strahlend blauen Himmel. Schweigend sahen ihnen die Geschwister nach, wie sie sich auf ihre lange Reise über ganz Mittelerde machten.  
  
Wo würden sie ihre Reise beenden? fragte sich Mag. Wo würde sich ihr Dasein besiegeln?  
  
Fast zeitgleich hing Aragorn seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
  
Würde er es schaffen? Würden er und der Rat richtig entscheiden, wie dem Volk zu helfen sei? Manchmal kam er sich so unnütz vor, so als bräuchten sie ihn nur um gewisse Papiere zu unterzeichnen, um dann alles selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und für ihn alles in die richtigen Wege zu leiten.  
  
Der Gedanke schmerzte in seiner Brust. Dennoch wollte er ihn nicht verscheuchen, zu real und nachvollziehbar war diese Vermutung. Doch dann widersprach ihm eine Stimme in seinem Inneren.  
  
Natürlich wurde er gebraucht. Mindestens eine Person brauchte ihn zum Leben, genauso wie er sie. Er blickte zu Mag hinüber.  
  
Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ sich die Sonne aufs Gesicht scheinen. Als sie dann zufrieden seufzte, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Aragorns Züge. Sie war sein Leben, seine Sonne, alles was er zum Leben brauchte.  
  
Er liebte sie innig und wusste, dass es bei ihr genauso war. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, öffnete Mag die Augen und sah zu ihm herüber.  
  
Sie lächelte und ergriff schweigend seine Hand. Dann blickten sie beide wieder in den Himmel. In letzter Zeit waren solche Momente so selten geworden, sie wollten diesen einfach nur genießen.  
  
***  
  
Als sie die Augen aufschlug, machte sich die Sonne gerade auf den Weg gen Westen. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sie eingeschlafen war. Als sie zu ihrem Bruder hinüber sah, musste sie lachen: Er war ebenfalls eingeschlafen.  
  
Sie krabbelte auf allen vieren zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Nin cyrch, tirio!"flüsterte sie lächelnd in sein Ohr und er schlug die Augen auf.  
  
„Na, gut geschlafen, großer Bruder?"grinste sie und er gähnte. „Ja, ich schon. So gut geschlafen hab ich im Palast noch nie. Wie steht's mit dir?" Sie nickte nur und ihr Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.  
  
„Aber wenn wir noch lange hier liegen bleiben, kommen wir bestenfalls morgen bei den schwarzen Ebenen an. Und wir wollten doch spätestens morgen früh zurück sein. Sonst machen sich Legolas und Arwen Sorgen."  
  
Er stöhnte. „Warum musst du nur immer so Recht haben? Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal unvernünftig sein? Ich glaub, unsere Eltern haben unsere Geburtsdaten vertauscht."Mag knuffte ihren Bruder in die Seite.  
  
„So ein Blödsinn. Komm schon, großer Bruder, wir sollten trotzdem aufbrechen."Sie sprang auf und lief zu Rána, der die ganze Szene aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet hatte. „Na? Wie geht's dir, mein Kleiner? Hast du mich vermisst?"fragte sie ihn leise.  
  
Der Hengst schnaubte sie fröhlich an und drückte seinen Kopf so ungestüm gegen ihre Brust, dass sie ein paar Schritte nach hinten taumelte. Lachend hielt sie sich an seiner Mähne fest. „Na du bist mir einer. Na los, komm, wir wollten doch schneller fertig sein als mein hochwohlgeborener Bruder."  
  
Sie grinste. Schnell hatte die Prinzessin ihr Pferd gesattelt und schwang sich auf ihren Rücken. Als sie den Rappen wendete, stand ein grinsender Aragorn auf seinem stolzen Fuchs Aglareb vor ihr und meinte: „Na? Auch schon fertig? Das dauert aber bei dir ziemlich lange, meine Liebe!"  
  
Sie hob die Nase und sah ihn von oben herab an. „In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft. Außerdem wollte ich dir einen Vorsprung geben, wir holen euch ja doch ein!"  
  
Einige Sekunden sahen sie einander mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen an, dann fingen beide wie auf Kommando an zu lachen. Sie trieben ihre Pferde an und kamen den schwarzen Ebenen mit jeder Minute näher...  
  
***  
  
Die Sonne stand schon weit hinter ihnen im Westen als sie das flache, kohlrabenschwarze Land endlich erreichten. Sie brachen aus dem Wald und auf eine kleine Lichtung und sahen sich plötzlich einer zerstörten, verbrannten Landschaft gegenüber.  
  
„Aragorn? Was ist hier geschehen?"fragte das Mädchen mit einem heißeren Flüstern.  
  
„Das war das Werk Mordors. Um alles Lebende und Grüne aus seiner Nähe zu schaffen, hatte Sauron seinen Dienern befohlen dieses Stück Natur rings um Mordor niederzubrennen und zu vernichten."antwortete Aragorn leise und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Er hatte früher auf ihren Pfaden nach Minas Tirith immer einen großen Bogen um dieses Land gemacht, um seiner kleinen Schwester diesen Anblick zu ersparen.  
  
Doch nun fand er, dass sie alt genug dazu war. Sie hatte Krieg und Tod gesehen, war schon als Königin vor einem Volk gestanden. Doch das der Krieg so langhaltige Spuren hinterlassen konnte, hatte sie nicht geahnt. Mag sah sich traurig um.  
  
Das Land war tot und man sah die gewaltsamen Spuren des gewaltigen Feuers das hier gewütet hatte. Doch dann fasste sie etwas ins Auge und lächelte.  
  
„Aber er hat es nicht geschafft, lieber Bruder."Sie sprang von ihrem Pferd und schritt auf eine kleine Blume zu die einfach so aus dem schwarzen Nichts ragte, nur geschützt durch ein paar grüne, saftige Grashalme.  
  
Sie hockte sich hin und sah nur stumm dieses kleine Wunder der Natur an. Aragorn hockte sich neben sie und so verbrachten sie ein paar Minuten in vertrautem Schweigen. Es war eine schöne Blume.  
  
Außen, an den Rändern ihrer Blütenblätter war sie in dunkles Rot getaucht, die Mitte war sonnengelb und ging dann langsam ins Orange über. Den krönenden Abschluss, fand Mag, bildete der tiefblaue Blütenkern. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus und strich über die Blume.  
  
„Lle vanima!"flüsterte sie. „Mae."meinte auch Aragorn und konnte den Blick irgendwie nicht von der Pflanze nehmen.  
  
Es war wie ein Wunder. In dieser, scheinbar toten Landschaft wuchs so ein wunderschönes Leben der Sonne empor. Es war erstaunlich. Er ließ den Blick schweifen und musste dann seiner Schwester recht geben: Sauron hatte es nicht geschafft, das Leben komplett aus dieser Landschaft zu bannen.  
  
Hier und da sah er einzelne Grashalme und andere Pflänzlinge sprießen und je genauer er sich umsah desto mehr entdeckte er.  
  
„Siehst du, Aragorn? Die Natur lässt sich nicht nehmen was ihr gehört. Sie herrscht hier seit Anbeginn der Zeiten und niemals wird sich etwas an ihrem Jahrtausendealten Zyklus etwas ändern. Sie ist die Mutter aller Dinge, so wie Eru unser aller Vater ist. Mutter Arda lässt sich nicht unterkriegen von einem dahergelaufenen Taugenichts, der sich als Herrscher aufspielen und die Macht in Mittelerde an sich reißen will. Solche Tyrannen haben bei ihr kein gutes Wort zu erhoffen. Du hingegen, Aragorn, König von Gondor, bist von ihr geduldet. Weil sie weiß, das du ihr nie absichtlichen Schaden bringen wirst, ohne einen schwerwiegenden Grund zu haben..."  
  
Schweigend hatte er seiner Schwester zugehört, die hinter ihn getreten war und nun von hinten ihre Arme um seine Hüfte schlang. Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen seinen Rücken und hörte wie er leise seufzte.  
  
„Was bedrückt dich, gwanur nîn mein Bruder? Du willst mir etwas sagen, wagst es jedoch nicht. Was ist es?"flüsterte sie und er spürte wie sie lächelte. Ihm wurde das Herz schwer. Aber er war doch der große Bruder, er musste zuversichtlich sein.  
  
Schwach und zitternd durfte er nicht sein, sonst würde Mag nie zu ihm aufsehen können. Ihm war nicht klar, wie sehr Mag ihn doch verehrte und sich freute einen solch tapferen Bruder wie ihn zu haben. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie liebevoll an.  
  
„Hast du eigentlich bemerkt"begann er „ dass dein Pferd ziemlich nervös ist?"Sie drehte sich um. Tatsächlich. Rána scharrte mit den Hufen, schnaubte und ließ leises Wiehern hören, das aber weder ängstlich noch wütend klang, sondern eher...glücklich? Sie sah ihren Bruder an.  
  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Aragorn?"  
  
Er holte tief Luft. „Vor einem halben Jahr wurde Rána zu uns gebracht. Gefangen hatten ihn meine Männer genau hier. Hier ist seine Heimat, sein Zuhause, von wo er stammt, vermutlich auch seine Herde. Erinnerst du dich, das ich dich warnte, du müsstest eine Entscheidung treffen? Nun, jetzt musst du ihr gegenübertreten: Ich würde dir deine Bitte erfüllen, Rána in die Ebene zu entlassen, von wo er stammt oder entscheide anders und behalte ihn in deiner Obhut, bewahre dir einen Freund an deiner Seite."  
  
Mags Gesicht wurde ein bisschen blass und sie schluckte. „Wie lange habe ich Zeit diese Entscheidung zu fällen?"fragte sie dann mit leichtem Zittern in der Stimme.  
  
„Zwei Stunden. Dann müssen wir aufbrechen, wenn wir wieder zu Sonnenaufgang im Palast sein wollen."antwortete Aragorn traurig. Sie nickte und dachte kurz nach. Dann, ohne ihn anzusehen, meinte sie: „Lass mich bitte noch mit ihm alleine. Ich muss nachdenken."Er nickte.  
  
„Ich werde mit Aglareb weg reiten. In zwei Stunden bin ich wieder hier und werde dich fragen, wie du entschieden hast, gwathel nîn! meine Schwester"  
  
„Mae, gwanur! So wird es sein!"Aragorn ging zu seinem Fuchs, sprang auf und galoppierte in Richtung der untergehenden Sonne. Das dumpfe Dröhnen der Pferdehufe verklang bald in der Ferne und Stille umfing Mag und ihren großen Freund.  
  
Sehnsuchtsvoll starrte der Rappe seinem Freund Aglareb nach, konnte nicht verstehen warum seine Herrin nicht bei diesem Rennen mitmachte und ihn laufen ließ. Sie wusste doch, dass er das so sehr liebte.  
  
Natürlich freute er sich, seine Heimat wieder zu sehen, doch die kleine Gestalt neben ihm bedeutete ihm sehr viel und er wusste, dass sie Rennen ebenfalls sehr mochte. Er stupste sie an, als wollte er sie auffordern sich in den Sattel zu schwingen, doch dann stockte er. Sie roch anders.  
  
Er mochte diesen Geruch nicht. Wenn ihr dieser Geruch anhaftete, war etwas nicht in Ordnung mit ihr, und das wollte er nicht. Sanft streichelte er mit seinen weichen Nüstern über ihre Wangen um sie zu trösten und schmeckte plötzlich die salzigen Tränen die ihr Gesicht hinunterliefen.  
  
Mag schluchzte auf und umarmte den Hals des riesigen Pferdes. Das hier sollte sie aufgeben? Ihren lieben Rána, das Tier, das sie nun schon so lang kannte und liebte, das immer so gut zu ihr gewesen war und das immer für sie da gewesen war, einfach so aufgeben?  
  
Warum?  
  
Warum wurden immer ihr solche Entscheidungen auferlegt?  
  
Sie wollte nichts mehr entscheiden, wollte nicht mehr für alles verantwortlich sein.  
  
„Ich will doch nur noch einmal Kind sein. Nicht immer überlegt handeln und rücksichtsvoll gegenüber anderen. Verstehst du Rána? Die Verantwortung als Königin hat mir meine Kindheit geraubt und sie gibt sie mir nie wieder. Ich kam in jener Zeit so oft zu dir in die Box, die für mich wie eine Kinderwiege war. Hier konnte ich...wieder ICH sein. Nicht Magalin, Ersatz- Königin über Gondor, sondern einfach nur...Mag."  
  
meinte sie leise und ihre Stimme brach. Der große schwarze Hengst schnaubte leise und lehnte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, als ob er sie beruhigen wollte. Er spürte irgendwie, dass es um ihn ging.  
  
Und im nächsten Moment bestätigte sich das: „Rána ich soll entscheiden, ob ich dich bei mir behalte und dir somit deine Freiheit und Lebenslust raube, nur weil ich so egoistisch bin, oder ob ich dich in deine Heimat entlasse und in meinem Herzen die Erinnerungen an unsere gemeinsamen Stunden trage."  
  
Sie schluckte die sich aufdrängenden Tränen noch einmal hinunter und sah ihrem Freund in die Augen. „Und du weißt, das ich dich viel zu lieb habe, um dir wehzutun, Rána, mellon nîn."  
  
Langsam trat sie zu dem Tier hin und öffnete den Sattelgurt. Mit einem Ruck hob sie ihn von Ránas hohem Rücken und warf ihn unachtsam zu Boden. Dann trat sie zum Kopf des Pferdes und befreite es vom Zaumzeug.  
  
Das hatte sie so noch nie getan. Die Zügel waren bei Ausritten immer oben geblieben, der Sattel war nur bei der Nachtruhe abgenommen worden.  
  
Nun stand der Hengst vor ihr, schwarz wie die Nacht, die sich langsam herabsenkte und blickte sie fragend an.  
  
„Du bist frei Rána, du kannst nachhause gehen und dein Leben selbst bestimmen. Doch bevor du gehst, möchte ich dich um zwei Wünsche bitten. Ich hoffe du erfüllst sie mir."Sie musste gegen ihren Willen lächeln, als er aufmerksam die Ohren spitzte, als würde er alles verstehen was sie sagte.  
  
„Der erste Wunsch: Lass mich bitte noch einmal auf dir reiten. Nur noch ein einziges Mal, Rána!"flehte sie leise und betete ohne das es ihr bewusst war, das er sie erhören möge. Da senkte der Rappe den Kopf als Zeichen der Zustimmung. Mag hätte am liebsten aufgejubelt, doch sie hielt sich zurück.  
  
Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück, um mit Anlauf auf Ránas hohen Rücken zu springen. Doch das Tier schüttelte den Kopf und knickte dann zuerst mit den Vorderbeinen und dann mit den Hinterläufen ein und legte sich vor ihr auf den Boden. So dass die Prinzessin bequem aufsteigen konnte.  
  
„Danke Rána!"flüsterte sie und hörte die Tränen in ihrer Stimme. Als sie auf seinem Rücken saß, richtete er sich mit einem Ruck wieder auf. Ängstlich krallte sich Mag in seine Mähne, aus Angst, er könnte plötzlich vor lauter Freude wieder daheim zu sein, losstürmen und sie auf seinem Rücken vergessen.  
  
Doch der Hengst schnaubte nur beruhigend und sie ließ ihn los. Er würde auf sie aufpassen, das wusste sie nun. Sie vertraute ihm, so wie er ihr vertraute. Sie spürte die gewaltigen Muskeln des Tieres unter ihren Händen und streichelte seinen Hals. Dann lehnte sie sich vor, kuschelte sich an seine Kruppe und ließ Hände und Füße baumeln. Der Hengst setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und schritt gemächlich auf der nun mondbeschienenen Lichtung auf und ab.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte Mag sich an den ungewohnten Rhythmus angepasst und setzte sich auf. „Weißt du Rána, Lahum hat mir einmal etwas erzählt. Er sagte, wenn jemand imstande ist, einen Hengst ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug in vollem Galopp zu reiten, der ist zu allem fähig. Was meinst du, hat er recht?"  
  
Rána warf den Kopf auf und nieder als nickte er wie wild. Mag lachte hell auf. „Wollen wir es probieren? Aber bitte verzeih mir, wenn ich mich an deiner Mähne festhalten sollte, ich reite sonst immer nur mit Sattel und Zaumzeug."bat sie und der Hengst schnaubte zustimmend.  
  
Er würde auf sie Acht geben und so vorsichtig laufen, wie er es vermochte. Trotzdem würde es ein schneller Ritt, das wusste Mag jetzt schon. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und gab Rána dann die Sporen. Sie wusste was als nächstes geschehen würde. Sie war einmal mit dem Hengst an einem Rodeo vorbei geritten. Jedes Mal, wenn die Männer auf den wilden Pferden mit den Hacken zuschlugen, stiegen die armen Tiere um den Quälgeist von ihrem Rücken zu befördern.  
  
Was ihnen Eru sei Dank meistens auch gut gelang. Und Rána erinnerte sich noch daran, wie sehr ihre Augen bei dieser eleganten Bewegung geleuchtet hatten. Also tat er, was sie begehrte. Sie klammerte sich mit den Beinen um seinen Bauch fest und mit einer Hand hielt sie ein dickes Büschel seiner Mähne in der Hand.  
  
Schier endlose Sekunden standen das tiefschwarze Tier und seine Reiterin wie ein Denkmal im fahlen Mondlicht, dann wieherte Rána und preschte los.  
  
Wie der Wind raste er über die weite Ebene, doch stets auf seine Reiterin bedacht. Diese war nach einigen Minuten völlig frei von allen Ängsten und rief übermütig: „JA! Schneller Rána! Schneller!"Und der Hengst gehorchte.  
  
***  
  
Sie waren noch eine ganze Stunde über die Ebene geritten, manchmal im Schritt und Trab, doch die meiste Zeit hatte Mag ihn laufen lassen. Solange er wollte, sie hatte ihm nichts aufgezwungen.  
  
Nun waren sie wieder auf der Lichtung und warteten auf Aragorns Rückkehr. Mag saß noch immer auf seinem Rücken und kuschelte sich an seinen Hals. Endlich kam ihr Bruder zurück und sah sie ein paar Sekunden schweigend an.  
  
„Hast du dich entschieden, gwathel nîn?"Sie nickte. Mit Tränen in den Augen rutschte sie vom Rücken des Tieres und drehte sich zu dem Hengst um. Leise flüsterte sie: „Erinnerst du dich noch? Ich bat dich um zwei Wünsche. Den ersten hast du mir erfüllt und ich danke dir tausendmal dafür. Und der zweite..."  
  
Sie schluckte und spürte Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen. Sie holte tief Luft und sah ihm fest in die Augen, versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
„Vergiss mich nicht Rána. Bitte vergiss nie, dass du in mir einen Freund hattest. Ich werde dich auch nie vergessen und dich immer vermissen. Namárië mellon nîn."Sie strich über seine breite Stirn. Er blies ihr sanft ins Gesicht und leckte ihr plötzlich über das Gesicht. Sie kicherte.  
  
„Na los, lauf schon, sonst tut es nur noch mehr weh..."meinte sie dann leise und fiel ihm ein letztes Mal um den Hals. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und spürte, wie Aragorn den Arm um sie legte.  
  
Rána stieg wieder hoch. Eine schier endlose Minute stand der Hengst noch wie eine Statue da, doch dann wieherte er voller Freude und stieg.  
  
Seine Augen fixierten die Geschwister, vor allem aber seine kleine Freundin und in diesen dunklen Augen stand ein Versprechen: Er würde sie nie vergessen! Als er sich umdrehte und über die Ebene davonjagte hob Mag die Hand und winkte.  
  
Sie wusste, dass ein Teil von ihr mit diesem Pferd davon und in die Freiheit floh...  
  
*heul* Ich werde Rána vermissen. Mag tut mir so leid deswegen... toll, ich schreib das und dan tut sie mir leid... LOGIK! Naja... wenigstens hab ich ihn  
nicht umgebracht... *sich vor Empörungsrufen duckt*  
  
so, ich möchte mich ganz ganz lieb bei allen reviewern bedanken, ihr seid super!!! bitte schreibt mir!! Bitte ich brauch das...das is für nen schreiber  
wie mich lebenswichtig *grins* Myanmara, bitte schreib mir doch bitte mal irgendwas von deiner email addy  
aus, ich finde die addy nirgends :-) 


	15. Wettlauf ums Frühstück

Fragt mich nicht wie das geht, aber ich hab zurzeit eine totale Muse- Knutschstunde :) Die Ideen fliegen mir einfach nur so zu *freu* ich freu mich total über eure reviews, ihr seid die besten. ich hab am anfang lange überlegt, ob ich die story hier reinstellen soll, weil ich mir gedacht habe, „Das interessiert doch keinen, was ich da schreibe". und jetzt hab ich schon so viele reviewer, die mir regelmäßig ihre (überraschenderweise meist positive) Meinung geigen... Wahnsinn. Danke vielmals an alle von euch...  
  
Myanmara: tut mir leid, aber ich glaube du musst noch ein wenig warten, ich hab die Fetzen-fliege-Szene nach hinten verschoben, aber ich verspreche dir, das ich sie schreibe, wenn nicht, soll mein server crashen... (hm..na das dann vielleicht doch nicht...) *schwöre*  
  
nachtschatten: oooh, nicht weinen...aber das chap musste einfach sein, mags leben kann ja nicht immer nur eitel freude sein...aber ich hab mir gedacht, bevor du mir deinen gesetzeshüter auf den hals hetzt und mich verklagst, mach ich mal ein witziges Chap. extra für dich *schleim* ne, natürlich für alle, sonst hätt ich ja keine fans mehr *größenwahnsinnig wird*  
  
JustSarah: deine reviews sind immer so lustig: kurz, knapp und treffend (?) :) schreib weiter solche reviews, da weiß ich immer woran ich bin *looool*  
  
so, also hier is ein neues chap und bitte bitte bitte reviewt mir, ich brauch das wie die luft zum atmen!!!!! *süchtig ist* *hechel* *lechz* *lesenlesenlesen rrschreibe rrschreibe*  
  
....oops...ok...seht einfach großzügig darüber hinweg ^____^° *peinlich* ach ja, das hab ich übrigens bis jetzt vergessen: für eventuelle fehler rechtschreibmäßiger art möchte ich mich natürlich entschuldigen...  
  
und ich hab's noch immer nicht geschafft, Master Tolkien die Rechte für HDR abzuluchsen, deshalb gehörts noch immer ihm... *mist* (-----das war ein richtiges Bernd-das-Brot *mist* loooooool) ebenso wie legolas und alles andere was in meiner geschichte NICHT mir gehört... *hihi*  
  
Wettlauf ums Frühstück  
  
Die Sterne standen zahlreich am schwarzen Nachthimmel, der wie ein schwarzes Tuch über ihnen hing. Schweigend ritten Aragorn und Mag in Richtung Minas Tirith.  
  
Aglareb trug sie beide, so kamen sie nur im Schritttempo voran. Nur sein gelegentliches Schnauben durchbrach die Stille die sie umgab. Mag hatte seit Ránas Abschied kein Wort mehr gesagt und auch Aragorn schwieg und hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
  
Selbstvorwürfe quälten ihn und er dachte: „Was habe ich getan? Ich habe sie vor eine Wahl gestellt, von der ich wusste, dass sie ihr das Herz brechen würde. Was bin ich für ein Bruder, verletze ich doch die am meisten die ich so sehr liebe..."  
  
„Nein, Aragorn. Du hast mich nicht verletzt, du hast nicht falsch gehandelt, ich danke dir für diese Wahl."hörte er Mag leise sagen und zuckte zusammen. Anscheinend hatte er laut gedacht. Leise fuhr sie fort und er hörte ihr zu.  
  
„Ich trauere nicht. Natürlich werde ich ihn sehr vermissen, wahrscheinlich mehr, als mir jetzt klar ist, doch ist mein Herz auch mit unbändiger Freude erfüllt, weil ich weiß, das er nun glücklich ist und ich habe in seinen Augen das Versprechen gesehen, das er mich nie vergessen wird. Und dieses Versprechen ist mir das höchste wert, denn es ist das Versprechen eines Freundes."  
  
Sie endete. Aragorn drehte den Kopf so weit es ging nach hinten und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie hatte ihre Arme um seine Hüfte geschlungen und lehnte den Kopf nun an seinen Rücken.  
  
„Sind wir bald da?"fragte sie nach einer Weile leise. „Ja, sieh, da vorne sind die Lichter der weißen Stadt. Wir sind bald zuhause, Muinthel" Schwesterchen  
  
„Das ist gut..."murmelte sie und war im nächsten Moment eingeschlafen. Aragorn lächelte. Die Wachen würden wieder was zu gucken haben, wenn er seine kleine Schwester die Treppe Hochtragen würde...  
  
***  
  
Langsam spürte sie, wie sie erwachte. Gerne wäre sie noch in der Welt der Träume geblieben und noch ein bisschen weitergedöst, doch plötzlich stieg ihr ein vertrauter Geruch in die Nase. Es roch nach Wald. Nach dem feuchten Moos, wenn es geregnet hatte. Nach dem Wind, der durch die Äste fuhr... Ihre Augen flogen abrupt auf.  
  
„Guten Morgen, gildin nîn!"lächelte Legolas und sprang elegant vom Fensterbrett, auf dem er gesessen und sie im Schlaf beobachtet hatte. Er hockte sich vor das Bett und lächelte sie an. „Wie haben sie geschlafen, Mylady?"fragte er.  
  
Sie lachte: „Geschlafen habe ich gut, aber das Aufwachen hat mir noch besser gefallen..."  
  
Mag spürte wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg und drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Sie hörte ihn lachen und im nächsten Moment kniete er über ihr, stützte sich mit den Armen neben ihren Schultern ab und beugte sich ganz nah zu ihr.  
  
„So sagt mir doch, Tarienamin, was Euch das Aufstehen so versüßte?" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und sie spürte, wie ein Zittern durch ihren Körper lief, als seine Lippen ihr Ohr streiften. „Als ob Ihr das nicht wüsstet, vanima Tarenamin."antwortete sie leise und sah ihn an.  
  
Er lächelte noch immer, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Es schien ihr Jahre her zu sein, seit er sie das letzte Mal geküsst hatte, dabei war es erst gestern gewesen. Sie spürte, dass sie von diesem Elb abhängig wurde.  
  
Wenn sie ihn nach einem Tag schon vermisste, wie würde es dann erst sein, wenn er aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde? Der Gedanke gab ihr einen Stich. Was, wenn er sie nicht mehr haben wollte, wenn sie älter wurde und ihre Jugend verblasste? Er würde noch immer in der Blüte seiner Jahre sein, während sie dahinwelken würde wie eine Blumen die man nicht mit Wasser bedacht hatte.  
  
Plötzlich horchte Legolas auf. „Was ist?"fragte Mag leise. Er kicherte. „Aragorn kommt. Was meinst du, soll ich so sitzen bleiben?"Sie erschrak.  
  
„Untersteh dich!"Er kicherte noch immer und machte keine Anstalten sich zu rühren. In leiser Panik stieß Mag ihn von sich und er plumpste unsanft auf den Boden. Ziemlich verdattert saß er da und rieb sich das Hinterteil.  
  
Mag konnte nicht anders. Das Bild, das ihr Legolas bot, war einfach zu komisch.  
  
Erst kicherte sie nur, doch dann konnte sie das Lachen einfach nicht mehr verkneifen. „Was ist denn hier los?"Aragorn stand in der Tür und in seinem Blick spiegelten sich Verwirrung und leises Vergnügen. Sein bester Freund saß verdutzt am Boden und seine Schwester lachte aus vollstem Herzen über diesen ungewohnten Anblick.  
  
„Hat dich meine kleine Schwester abserviert, mein Freund?"fragte er dann grinsend. Legolas kicherte.  
  
„Ja, aber diese Abfuhr hatte ich mir redlich verdient. Alle drei kicherten los. „Na los, ihr zwei Kindsköpfe, gehen wir frühstücken."  
  
„Erster guter Einfall an diesem wunderschönen Tag, mein König!"krähte Mag frech, sprang aus dem Bett und wollte an ihrem Bruder vorbei nach draußen stürmen. Doch der hielt sie lachend zurück. „Langsam, langsam cygu. Willst du etwa wirklich so frühstücken gehen?"Sie sah an sich herunter.  
  
„Das kommt davon, weil ihr mich abgelenkt habt!"murmelte sie und ihre Wangen nahmen eine leicht rötliche Färbung an. Sie trug noch immer ihr Nachthemd. Aragorn lachte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
„Legolas und ich warten vor der Türe auf dich. Zieh dich um, na los. Und du kommst mit mir!"meinte er mit gespielter Strenge und zog Legolas, der neben ihm gestanden und Mag von oben bis unten angestarrt hatte, an den Ohren hinter ihm her.  
  
Unbeholfen stolperte der Elb ihm nach und Mag kicherte. Die zwei waren manchmal besser als jeder Hofnarr. Schnell zog sie sich ihr weites Hemd und ihre Hose an, sprang in die hohen Lederstiefel und war im nächsten Augenblick aus der Türe.  
  
„Tätärätääää!"kicherte sie, als sie aus der Türe trat. Aragorn schmunzelte. „Komm, du Spaßvogel, ich hab Hunger. So ausgeschlafen kriegt man dich ja selten zu sehen um diese Uhrzeit."  
  
„Muss wohl am Wecker liegen!"kicherte Mag und sah Legolas von unten her an. Der grinste diebisch. „Tja, dann werde ich diesen Wecker jetzt öfters in deinen Gemächern postieren, wenn ich dich morgens mal brauche. Aber er kommt erst am Morgen in dein Zimmer, bevor ihr jetzt irgendwas ausheckt, ihr zwei!"meinte Aragorn und sah die beiden prüfend an.  
  
Dabei fiel es ihm extrem schwer, nicht laut loszulachen, als er ihre roten, verdutzten Gesichter sah. Diese Blicke die sie sich zuwarfen...  
  
„Das kenn ich doch von irgendwoher!"dachte er und schmunzelte. Nur zu genau konnte er sich an jenen Morgen vor etlichen Jahren zurückerinnern, als Elrond ihn erwischt hatte, als er in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus Arwens Gemächern geschlichen kam. Das hatte vielleicht ein Donnerwetter gegeben.  
  
Aber es gab einige Unterschiede. Elrond war Arwens Vater, Mag war seine kleine Schwester. Natürlich würde er nicht weniger auf sie aufpassen deshalb, aber sie musste selbst sehen, wie sie zurechtkam. Sie musste selbst herausfinden, was das Leben für sie bereithielt, er konnte ihr nicht dabei helfen, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte.  
  
Ein zweiter Unterschied war, das Legolas viel älter war, als Aragorn damals. Er hatte schon einiges an Erfahrung in der Liebe hinter sich, schätzte Aragorn und er würde auf Mag acht geben. Da vertraute er seinem besten Freund voll und ganz.  
  
„Warum siehst du mich so nachdenklich an, mein Freund?"hörte er Legolas fragen und schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. Er grinste. „Ich hab nur gerade nachgedacht, wie schnell du laufen kannst!"Legolas sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Wieso willst du das wissen?"„Der erste beim Frühstück bekommt etwas von der Spezialmarmelade des Königs!"grinste Aragorn und spurtete los. „He, Aragorn, warte auf mich!"rief Mag und rannte ihrem Bruder hinterher.  
  
Legolas sah den beiden verdutzt nach, als sie um die Ecke verschwanden. Was war denn mit den beiden los? Sie waren beide so aufgedreht, wie die Kinder. Er würde sie natürlich schnell einholen, er hatte nur ein Problem: Wo ging es zum Frühstückssaal??  
  
Er stürmte los. Als er um die Ecke bog, sah er gerade noch, wie Mag am anderen Ende des Ganges um die Ecke bog und sprintete ihr hinterher. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er die Ecke ebenfalls erreicht und nur einige Augenblicke später holte er zu Aragorn auf, der nun an zweiter Stelle lag.  
  
Weiter vorne lief Mag. Er konnte sich nicht von dem Anblick losreisen und vorwärts stürmen. Mag lief wie der Wind, nur unvergleichlich graziler... „Träum nicht, Legolas, das ist ein Wettrennen!"lachte Aragorn.  
  
„Aber ich hätte nicht so einen Einsatz wählen dürfen, ich vergas, das Mag viel schneller ist als ich."Legolas lachte. „Tja, dann werde ich dir mal zeigen, wie schnell ich bin!"„Gegen Mag hast nicht mal du eine Chance, mein Freund! Das versichere ich dir!"  
  
Der Elbe grinste diebisch. „Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"Aragorn nickte nur. Als sein elbischer Freund dann losspurtete um zu seiner Schwester aufzuholen, blieb er immer noch dabei. Mag war schnell. Sie war die schnellste Läuferin in Gondor, wenn nicht in ganz Mittelerde. Sie hatte dies schon bei mehreren Wettbewerben unter Beweis gestellt.  
  
Noch nie war sie jedoch gegen einen Elben angetreten, dennoch vertraute Aragorn auf die Schnelligkeit seiner Schwester.  
  
„Rima, muinthel, rima!"rief er und sie hob die Hand als Zeichen, das sie ihn verstanden hatte. Legolas war ihr schon gefährlich nahe gekommen, dennoch lag noch ein ganz schönes Stück zwischen ihnen und da vorne war der Essenssaal.  
  
Die Türe war nur angelehnt. Da sie nach innen aufschwang, würde sie einen guten Zieleinlauf haben. Die letzten Meter. Schon sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Legolas sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter an sie herankämpfte. Hinter sich hörte sie Aragorn lachend rufen: „Denk an den Preis, cygu!"Sie lächelte und legte noch ein bisschen an Schnelligkeit zu. Doch dann verzichtete sie auf alle Regelungen und lief mit ihrer vollen Geschwindigkeit auf das vor Augen liegende Ziel zu.  
  
Legolas fiel zurück. Mit einem Lachen rannte sie zur Tür, stieß sie auf und stolperte lachend in den Saal, dicht gefolgt von Legolas, der sie einfing und sich mit ihr zweimal im Kreis drehte. Lachend kam nun auch Aragorn durch die Türe. Alle drei rangen nach Atem, Legolas jedoch nicht so sehr wie die Geschwister.  
  
Dann räusperte sich jemand.  
  
Gleichzeitig sahen die drei zum Tisch. Da saß der gesamte königliche Rat und sah sie verdutzt an. Legolas ließ Mag los und Aragorn nahm Haltung an. Nur Mag grinste noch immer und obwohl sie ziemlich nach Luft rang, brachte sie ein fröhliches: „Guten Morgen die Herrschaften, sie stehen vor einer Siegerin!"heraus.  
  
Die Situation löste sich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Lachend applaudierten Korlas und die anderen und der eine oder andere wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. Nur Minister Rillard sah fassungslos auf die drei.  
  
Was war denn nun los? Der König und die Prinzessin benahmen sich wie Kinder beim Spielen. Nun, das wäre nun noch nicht so schlimm gewesen, doch das auch der Prinz der Düsterwald - Elben sich so benahm, kaum zu fassen!  
  
Er bedachte den Elben mit einem eisigen Blick, den dieser jedoch nicht bemerkte und wandte dan den Blick ab.  
  
„Verratet ihr uns auch, Lady Magalin, was ihr gewonnen habt, und um welchen Wettbewerb es sich handelte?"fragte Korlas mit einem Schmunzeln. „Sehr gerne, Minister Korlas!"strahlte Mag.  
  
„Aragorn meinte, der erste beim Frühstückssaal würde etwas von seiner Spezialmarmelade bekommen! Und das bin ja nun wohl ich. Aber es war ein spannendes Rennen von meinen Gemächern bis hierher. Gewonnen habe ich, obwohl mein liebster Bruder beim Start ein wenig gemogelt hatte und ein Mitglied des schönen Volkes mitlief, der eine Gruppe Uruk-Hai in einem Lauf von drei Tagen und drei Nächten über die Ebene von Rohan bis hin zum Fangorn jagte."lachte sie.  
  
„Na, zu diesem Preis möchte ich natürlich gerne gratulieren. Diese Marmelade soll Hörensagen zufolge ja ganz ausgezeichnet sein."lachte Korlas und hatte damit die Lacher auf seiner Seite. Aragorn legte seinen Arm um Mag und grinste.  
  
„Nun, mein lieber Herr Minister, da der Tag so gut begann, werde ich Ihnen allen hoffentlich ein Freude machen, indem ich diese Marmelade allen hier im Saal zum verkosten gebe. Ich will danach ihre persönliche Meinung hören. Da meine kleine Cygu hier"Er küsste Mag auf die Stirn und fuhr fort: „jedoch gewonnen hat, will ich sie nicht um ihren Preis bringen. Sie soll, wenn sie will auf meinem Platz sitzen und den Vorsitz haben, über das heutige Frühstück. Sie hat somit das Recht zu bestimmen, wer wann aufsteht und wann das Frühstück beendet ist. Punkt, der König hat gesprochen!"  
  
Lachend nahmen alle diesen Vorschlag an. Magalin kicherte und beugte sich zu ihrem Bruder: „Wetten, dass dies das lustigste Frühstück seit langem wird?"Er grinste nur.  
  
*********************************  
Hm... Das Kapitel war aber rasant was? *grins* Aber es soll noch rasanter  
kommen, meine Lieben, wartet nur mal (  
********************************* 


	16. Gefahr im Verzug

Gefahr im Verzug  
  
„Sacht nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schwor ihr unter dem Sternenhimmel seine ewige Liebe. Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen einander und..."  
  
„Was liest du da?"  
  
Mag sprang mit einem erschrockenen Quietschen auf. Legolas, der so leise wie ein Geist hinter sie getreten war, konnte sich ein leises Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Habe ich dich erschreckt, Melamin?"Sie fasste sich mit der Hand ans Herz und versuchte ihren schnellen Atem zu beruhigen.  
  
„Das kannst du aber laut sagen."Sie fasste sich wieder und leiser Ärger stieg in ihr auf. „Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach so an mich heranschleichen, das tut man nicht, Legolas. In deinem Alter sollte man das doch schon wissen."fauchte sie.  
  
Ein bekümmerter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, Melamin. Glaube mir, es war nicht meine Absicht. Aber du hattest beim Lesen so ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich wollte wissen, was dich so froh macht..."  
  
Ihr Ärger verflog so schnell wie er gekommen war und sie bereute bereits wieder ihre harschen Worte. Sie ließ sich wieder auf die Bank, auf der sie gesessen hatte, nieder und deutete Legolas, sich ebenfalls zu setzten. Er kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich neben sie. Mit dem Kinn deutete er zu dem Buch in Mags Händen und fragte erneut: „Was liest du da?"  
  
Sie drehte und wendete das Buch in ihren Händen und eine leichte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen. Legolas fand, das es sie nur umso schöner machte.  
  
„Ein Buch..."murmelte Mag.  
  
„Das sehe ich, Melamin, doch was für ein Buch?"grinste Legolas und die Röte in ihrem Gesicht nahm noch ein bisschen zu. „Ein Buch aus Aragorns Bibliothek. Was interessiert es dich?"wich sie wieder aus und ärgerte sich darüber, das sich ihre Verlegenheit so offen auf ihren Wangen zeigte.  
  
Legolas schmunzelte. Blitzschnell riss er ihr das Buch aus den Händen und sprang auf. „He, gib mir das zurück!"Er lief vor ihr davon, das Buch kichernd in seiner Hand haltend.  
  
„Ich will's mir doch nur ansehen."  
  
„Nein, gib es mir zurück, Legolas. Sofort!"So schnell es mit dem langen Kleid, das sie trug, ging, folgte sie ihm. So jagten sie einige Augenblicke im Zickzack zwischen den Bäumen durch und Mag kam ihm immer näher. Als sie ihn fast erwischte, sprang er elegant auf einen Baum und kletterte noch ein paar Äste weiter hinauf.  
  
Dort setzte er sich bequem hin und schlug das Buch an der Seite auf, die er über Mags Schulter gesehen hatte. „Legolas, komm da sofort runter. Gib mir mein Buch wieder!"rief Mag wütend zu ihm hinauf.  
  
Er schmunzelte nur und begann dann laut vorzulesen: „Oh, Liebster, nie mehr will ich dich verlassen. Du bist mein Leben, mein ein und alles. Mein Herz sei dein!"Tränen der Scham traten in Mags Augen.  
  
„Dämlicher Elb!"murmelte sie leise, drehte sich um und lief davon. „Mag. Mag, warte doch!"rief Legolas ihr hinterher doch sie lief weiter in den Garten hinein. Schnell sprang er vom Baum, das Buch noch immer in Händen und rannte ihr hinterher.  
  
Doch er entdeckte sie nicht mehr, Mag war zwischen den Büschen verschwunden. Dennoch wollte Legolas nicht aufgeben und sah sich nach Spuren um, horchte nach Fußtritten. Er entdeckte schließlich Mags Haarband auf dem Boden und als er ein paar Schritte weitergegangen war, hörte er leises Schluchzen.  
  
Mag hockte auf der Mauer des Gartens, die steil hinunter in die Stadt abfiel. Sie hatte die Knie angezogen und den Kopf in den Armen versteckt. Und sie weinte. Legolas fühlte sich, als würde jeden Augenblick sein Herz entzwei brechen. Er war der Grund für ihr Unglück. Er war ein Narr. Leise trat er zu ihr.  
  
„Melamin?"Sie schrak auf und diese heftige Bewegung brachte sie fast aus dem Gleichgewicht. Blitzschnell packte Legolas ihre Hand und bewahrte sie so vor einem Sturz von der Mauer.  
  
Er zog sie an seine Brust und hielt sie fest umschlossen. Vor Schreck fing die Prinzessin wieder an zu weinen. „Ich sollte aufhören, so leise an dich heranzutreten, Melamin."versuchte Legolas die Situation zu beruhigen.  
  
Doch sie hörte ihn nicht. Er setze sich ins Gras und zog sie mit sich. Sanft streichelte er ihre zuckenden Schultern und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Über ihnen breitete sich bereits der Nachthimmel aus und die ersten Sterne begannen zu glitzern. Langsam spürte er, wie sie ruhiger wurde.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid, Melamin. Es tut mir leid!"Als sie nicht antwortete, fuhr er leise fort, den Blick auf den Sternenhimmel gerichtet. „Ich wollte dich nicht ärgern. Es tut mir so leid. Ich bin manchmal eben noch ein Kindskopf. Aber du hattest Recht. In meinem Alter sollte man schon wissen was man tut. Ich sollte anfangen zu überlegen..."Mag kicherte, noch immer mit leisen Tränen in der Stimme.  
  
„Ja... ich glaube, das würde dir gut tun, du dämlicher Elb!"Er grinste. „Schönes Buch..."murmelte er grinsend.  
  
Mürrisch boxte Mag ihm leicht in die Seite und er lachte. Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Den Sternenhimmel hätten wir schon einmal, soll ich dir nun auf Knien schwören, das ich dich für immer liebe, so wie der Knabe im Buch?"  
  
Sie ließ ein verlegenes Kichern hören und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Er fuhr mit der Hand zärtlich an ihrer Wange hinunter und hob dann ihren Kopf so an, dass sie ihn ansah. Liebevoll tupfte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und flüsterte: „Ten'oio. Amin vesta ten'oio, Gildin nîn!"Ewig. Ich verspreche dir die Ewigkeit, mein Silberfunke!  
  
Unter Freudentränen lächelte sie ihn an und als sie sich küssten flog über ihnen, wie ein Silberfunke, eine Sternschnuppe durch die Nacht...  
  
***  
  
„Ich werde ihn töten! Ich werde sie beide töten. Nein, nein, alle drei werde ich umbringen. Ich werde der Herrscher sein. Ich, ich allein, den alle immer belächelt haben. Ich, Manda, werde der alleinige Gebieter über Gondor und Anor sein, und wenn meine Armee das Volk der Rohirrim ausgelöscht hat, so werde ich auch über Rohan herrschen!"  
  
Sein Blick war irre und er stieß ein heißeres Kichern aus, das selbst seinem Diener, der vor der Tür stand und es hörte, einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen und klopfte an.  
  
„Herein!"  
  
Das hatte so harsch geklungen, dass die Kreatur vor der Türe fast wieder umgedreht hätte, doch nun war es zu spät. Er trat ein. „Meister, die Krieger sind unruhig. Sie wollen kämpfen. Ebenso die Warge, Mylord, gerade heute haben sie wieder einen von uns zerrissen, da sie so blutrünstig sind. Ihr wisst doch, Morgasch, der..."  
  
„Schweig!"donnerte die dunkle Gestalt am Fenster und fuhr herum. Der Ork konnte nur das grausame Blitzen in seinen Augen sehen, doch das war genug. „Was interessiert mich so eine unnütze Orkmade, die nicht selbst sieht, wo sie hintritt? Bin ich euer Kindermädchen? Passt doch selbst auf, wenn ihr die Biester bewacht, und behelligt mich nicht mehr mit so unwichtigen Mitteilungen."  
  
Der Ork verbeugte sich demütig und murmelte immer wieder: „Natürlich, Herr und Gebieter, vergebt mir...vergebt Eurem unnützen Diener, ich..."  
  
„Ach, halt den Mund."Der Schatten drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um und ein böses Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Zügen als er die vielen Uruk-Hai unten stehen sah und die dazwischen wie Ameisen herumwuselnden Orks.  
  
„Sieh dir das an, Grishrok. Sie gehorchen alle auf meinen Befehl, alle sind bereit bei einem Wort von mir loszustürmen und Minas Tirith dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Nur ein einziges Wort..."„Ja, Mylord, sie sind Euch alle zu Diensten. Sie tun, was Ihr wollt. Ihr allein..."  
  
„Ich hab gesagt du sollt den Mund halten. Rede gefälligst nur wenn ich dich etwas frage, verstanden?"  
  
Vor Schreck warf sich Grishrok auf den Boden und winselte wieder um Vergebung.  
  
„Los, verschwinde und mach deine Arbeit, wenn du nichts mehr zu sagen hast."fauchte Manda ihn an und mit einem Satz war er auf den Füßen.  
  
„J-jawohl Mylord... A-aber, was soll ich den Kriegern sagen?"Böse lächelnd drehte sich der hagere Mann wieder zum Fenster und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. „Das es nicht mehr lange dauerte, ein wenig Geduld noch..."Grishok verbeugte sich noch einmal und verschwand. Das Lächeln auf Mandas Zügen wurde noch ein wenig teuflischer.  
  
„Es ist bald Futterzeit, meine Kleinen!"  
  
Doch er würde sie zurückhalten müssen, denn schließlich wollte er noch über etwas herrschen, nicht über eine Ruine, das hatte er jetzt schon.  
  
Er wandte den Kopf und sah, wie der Himmel im Osten langsam eine graue Färbung annahm. Die Sonne würde in ein paar Stunden aufgehen. Er musste zurück in die Stadt, sonst würde es Aufsehen geben, und das war das letzte was er brauchen könnte. Schließlich hatte er noch drei Morde und eine Entführung zu begehen.  
  
Er stieß ein verrücktes und humorloses Lachen aus und drehte sich dann so rasch um, dass sein Umhang ihn wie eine dunkle Wolke umhüllte. Das Lächeln war von seinen Zügen verschwunden und hatte dem Wahnsinn Platz gemacht. Das man diesen Wahnsinn in der weißen Stadt noch nicht bemerkt hatte, war ein Wunder.  
  
„Grishok!! "brüllte er und stapfte mit großen Schritten auf die Türe zu. Wo war diese Made von einem Ork nur wieder? „Grishok, du unnützes Gewürm, sattle mein Pferd aber dalli!"  
  
***  
  
Als Mag erwachte, fröstelte sie. Ihr war kalt. Zumindest auf einer Seite. Warum nur? Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie den Grund und lächelte. Sie war mit Legolas im Garten eingeschlafen. Nun ging es schon auf den Morgen zu, denn im Osten hüllte sich der Himmel in das Graue Gewand der Dämmerung.  
  
Sie zitterte. Es war noch immer ziemlich kalt in der Nacht und in ihrem Kleid war diese Kälte kein Vergnügen. Legolas schlief noch immer. Sie lächelte. Dummer Elb. Wegen ihm würde sie sich noch eine Erkältung holen, und dass komische daran war, dass es ihr egal war, solange er bei ihr war.  
  
Sanft küsste sie ihn auf die Nasenspitze und richtete sich auf. Seine Augen verloren den nebligen Schleier, der sich in den sonst so klaren Blick der Elben schlich, wenn sie schliefen. Er blinzelte und sah sie neben sich sitzen.  
  
„Mae arin, Melamin! Lle quel? Guten Morgen, Liebste. Geht's dir gut?"Sie nickte. „Amin quel, diola lle, Tarenamin! Mir geht es gut, ich danke dir, mein Prinz! Aber mir ist kalt. Gehen wir hinein? Ich zittere schon am ganzen Körper."  
  
Im nächsten Moment war er aufgesprungen, zog seinen Umhang aus und hängte ihn ihr um die Schultern. „Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Wir hätten doch schon früher reingehen können."fragte er und seufzte übertrieben.  
  
„Nur Sorgen hat man mit dir, Melamin."Sie lächelte. „Ich bin doch auch gerade erst aufgewacht."Sie lachten und gingen in Richtung des Palastes. Plötzlich stolperte sie im Dunkeln über etwas und wäre beinahe hingefallen, doch Legolas reagierte schnell und packte sie fest. Zur Sicherheit legte er ihr den Arm um die Schultern.  
  
„Hm, sag mir, Legolas, erinnert dich das an irgendetwas?"fragte Magalin lachend und deutete auf den Umhang und den Arm um ihre Schultern. Er grinste. „Wie könnte ich das je vergessen, Gildin nîn?"  
  
Der Kosename erinnerte sie wieder an den Abend zuvor, als er ihr diese unvergesslichen Worte ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Wie glücklich war sie gewesen, und allein der Gedanke daran, ließ wieder Frohsinn und Glück in ihr keimen.  
  
Nachdenklich sah sie ihn von der Seite her an. Sein Profil war so ebenmäßig schön, durch den leichten Wind der nun wehte, flogen einzelne Strähnen seiner goldenen Haare auf und schmiegten sich dann wieder sanft um seine Schultern. Ein leichtes Lächeln hing auf seinen Lippen, die Mag in diesem Augenblick so sinnlich vorkamen, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
Lächelnd erinnerte sie sich an ihren ersten Zusammenstoß. Sie hatte sich gefragt, wie sich sein Haar wohl anfühlte.  
  
Und später, als sie zusammen zu ihrem Zimmer gegangen waren, hätte sie ihn so gerne geküsst, nur um zu wissen, wie seine Lippen schmeckten und wie sich seine Haut anfühlte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. War es wirklich erst so kurz her, das Legolas in ihr Leben getreten war? Wie hatte er es nur geschafft, ihre Welt innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit so auf den Kopf zu stellen?  
  
Sie bekam Gänsehaut wenn er sie berührte, wenn sie seine Stimme hörte, musste sie sich zusammenreißen um nicht alles liegen zu lassen und ihm einfach nur zuzuhören. War das Liebe? Dann war sie sehr kompliziert...  
  
Sie stolperte wieder, und Legolas fing sie grinsend auf.  
  
„Lostach, Melamin. Du schläfst, Liebste. Kein Wunder, das du fällst, wenn du mich die ganze Zeit anstarrst. Was ist, habe ich ein blaues Auge oder Dreck auf der Nase?"Er hatte es also doch bemerkt.  
  
Mag wurde rot, verbarg es aber schnell wieder und sah ihn erneut an. Sie stoppte, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über seine Wangen.  
  
„Selbst wenn, wärest du trotzdem noch perfekt, Melisseamin Liebster!" flüsterte sie und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Sagt mir,"fuhr sie fort, „mir war, als fehlte heute noch etwas, was an jenem Abend geschah, cynn nîn. Könnt Ihr Euch noch erinnern was es war?"grinste sie schelmisch.  
  
Er beugte den Kopf, stoppte jedoch wenige Zentimeter vor ihren Lippen und flüsterte: „Kaum, aber vielleicht fällt es ja einem von uns wieder ein, vanima Tarenamin. meine wunderschöne Prinzessin"So schnell es ging überbrückte sie die kurze Entfernung zwischen ihren Lippen und den seinen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.  
  
Der Kuss schien ihr viel zu kurz, dennoch war sie froh als er sich zurückzog, denn sie hatte kaum noch Luft bekommen. Sie hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen und ihre Arme lagen noch immer um seinen Hals. Sie hielt in fest, als habe sie Angst, er würde verschwinden, sobald sie ihn losließe. Der Elbe lächelte. Spontan hob er sie in seine Arme und tupfte ihr einen raschen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
Angesichts ihres verwunderten Blickes, drehte er sich lachend im Kreis und hielt sie dabei fest in seinem Griff. Als sie dann lachte, schien sein Glück vollkommen. Nie mehr wollte er ohne sie sein, nie mehr ihre Nähe missen.  
  
„Meinst du denn, dass das geht?"fragte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
Er verdrängte sie. Er wollte in diesem Augenblick nicht daran denken, was sein und nicht sein könnte. Nicht jetzt, da Mag und er so glücklich waren. „Wann dann?"fragte die Stimme. Harsch antwortete er ihr in Gedanken: „Später! Lass mich jetzt in Ruhe!"Die Stimme schwieg.  
  
***  
  
„Knochen brechen, Knochen brechen, Augen und das Herz durchstechen! Knochen brechen,..."murmelte er den albernen Reim vor sich hin, den er sich selbst ausgedacht hatte, wie er immer wieder lautstark und stolz betonte.  
  
Er trieb sein Pferd zu noch größerer Eile an, denn im Osten kroch die Sonne schon über die Gipfel des Schattengebirges. Und da war sie: Die weiße Stadt. Wie ein Juwel funkelte sie in der aufgehenden Sonne. Doch der Reiter hatte keine Augen dafür. Er war in dunklen Gedanken versunken und kicherte immer wieder irre vor sich hin.  
  
Doch kaum war er in Sicht- und Hörweite der Stadt, fiel das alles von ihm ab und niemand würde seine schwarze Seele bemerken. Das Tor öffnete sich und ließ ihn ein.  
  
„Ob sie wohl wissen, dass sie ihren Untergang in die Stadt lassen?"fragte er sich leise und für Sekunden blitzte heller Wahnsinn in seinen Zügen auf. Doch niemand sah es. Fast niemand...  
  
****************************** Ich kann euch richtig knurren hören. Verdammt, wer ist der Typ? Wieso gibt sie uns keinen Hinweis?? Geduld, das kommt schon noch. Konzentriert euch lieber auf Legolas, der ist doch interessanter oder? ^___^ Ach ja übrigens  
ich fahre jetzt für eine woche nach irland und danach während den  
osterferien nach graz. deshalb wird das nächste chap auf sich warten lassen. aber ich schreib weiter, versprochen... also bis denne und schreibt mir fleißig reviews bitte bitte bitte ich brauch das , das is lebenswichtig :) wenigstens einen satz oder auch zwei...lasst mich wissen, das ihr da seid und das ich das nicht nur für die unendliche weite des internets schreibe  
*verzweifelt ruft* IST DA JEMAND?? DANN SCHREIBT MIR DOCH  
BITTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
****************************** 


	17. Die Krankheit

Die Krankheit  
  
„Was macht ihr denn um diese Zeit hier?"  
  
Legolas und Mag schreckten auseinander. Aragorn lehnte an der Ecke des Ganges und ein amüsiertes Grinsen bahnte sich auf seinem Gesicht an.  
  
Sie hatten es bis zu Mags Zimmertüre geschafft, doch dann hatte Legolas es nicht mehr ausgehalten und so standen sie nun schon einige Zeit hier und küssten sich. Und sie waren so versunken gewesen, das keiner von ihnen Mags Bruder bemerkt hätte.  
  
„Nach euren Betten zu urteilen wart ihr heute Nacht nicht mal dort. Also? Ich warte auf eine Erklärung!"fragte er und setzte eine ernste Miene auf. Verlegen sah Mag zu Boden.  
  
„Wir waren im Garten und haben uns die Sterne angesehen, na ja, und dabei sind wir eingeschlafen und eben erst wieder aufgewacht. Tut mir leid, Aragorn! Bitte sei nicht böse!"Er lächelte: „Ach Mag, ich bin doch nicht ärgerlich, ich wollte euch doch nur ein wenig necken."  
  
Legolas kicherte und auf Mags Gesicht breitete sich ein leichtes Lächeln aus. Irgendwie musste er ihr das ewige entschuldigen für unwichtige Sachen abgewöhnen. Er trat zu ihr, nahm sie an den Schultern und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Stirn.  
  
Er erschrak. „Mag, du bist ja ganz heiß! Bist du krank?"Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf und wollte hastig zurücktreten, doch ihr Bruder hielt sie fest.  
  
„Nein, mir geht's gut, es ist nur, ich bin rot geworden, als du da plötzlich an der Ecke gestanden bist."schwindelte sie schnell. Es war eine blasse Ausrede, und Aragorn fiel nicht drauf rein.  
  
„Dann komm her und lass mich nochmal deine Stirn fühlen, inzwischen solltest du dich ja wieder beruhigt haben."verlangte er. Seine Schwester seufzte. Warum konnte er das Thema nicht fallen lassen? Es war doch sicher nichts Ernstes.  
  
Außerdem würde es sicher eine Standpauke geben, wenn ihr im Lauf der Diskussion darüber, ob sie jetzt krank war oder nicht, rausrutschte, das sie sich schon seit dem Ausflug mit Aragorn nicht so gut gefühlt hatte. Aber sie hasste es, untätig im Bette herum zu liegen, das war noch nie ihr Ding.  
  
Meistens hatte sie ihre Erkältungen und so vor ihrem Bruder verstecken können, warum auch nicht heute? Der Gedanke machte sie ärgerlich. Sie löste sich aus Aragorns Armen und trat zurück. „Nein, mir geht es gut, ja? Ich fühl mich prima!"  
  
Das war eine glatte Lüge. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, ihr war schwindlig und sie unterdrückte mit Müh und Not einen Hustenkrampf. Sie hoffte nur, dass man es ihr nicht ansehen würde.  
  
„Ich geh jetzt schlafen!"sagte sie bestimmt, drehte sich zu ihren Gemächern um und öffnete die Türe.  
  
„Gute Nacht!"wünschte sie fröhlich und schloss die Tür. Legolas und Aragorn sahen sich ernst an. Mag war anders. „Sie ist also krank, aber warum gibt sie es nicht zu?"fragte der Elbe und sah seinen Freund fragend an.  
  
„Weil sie weiß, dass sie dann im Bett bleiben muss für einige Tage und das hasst sie! Sag mal, hast du eigentlich nichts davon bemerkt?"Legolas wiegte den Kopf: „Doch schon, ich hab gemerkt, das sie wärmer war als sonst und ihre Augen waren so glasig, aber ich wusste nicht, das das heißt, das sie krank ist?"  
  
Aragorn klopfte dem Elben auf die Schulter und lächelte: „Schon gut, ich glaube ich leihe dir mal ein Buch über Menschenkrankheiten."Beide lachten. Plötzlich stutzte Legolas und sein Kopf ruckte zu Mags Zimmertür.  
  
„Man lathronich? Was hast du gehört?"fragte Aragorn alarmiert. „Da kam so ein komisches Geräusch aus dem Zimmer. So als..."  
  
Er stockte entsetzt.  
  
„So als was, Legolas?"  
  
„...So als wäre etwas großes zu Boden gefallen!"flüsterte der Elbe und in der nächsten Sekunde stürzten beide zur Tür und stießen sie auf.  
  
Mitten im Zimmer lag Mag reglos am Boden.  
  
***  
  
Rillard war gerade auf dem Weg zum Ratssaal, als er fast in einen der Heiler hineinlief. „Oh bitte, verzeiht, ich habe Euch nicht gesehen!" meinte der junge Ratgeber höflich und lächelte. Der Heiler verbeugte sich.  
  
„Ist ja nichts passiert. Aber ich habe es sehr eilig!"„Warum, ist jemand krank?"fragte Rillard und erschrak bei der Antwort. „Ja, Lady Magalin!"  
  
Kaum war der Heiler um die Ecke machte sich Rillard auf den Weg zum Rat. In seinem Kopf rotierten die Gedanken. Magalin krank? Das musste er dem Rat unterbreiten.  
  
***  
  
Geweckt von einem Alptraum wachte Mag auf. Schweiß strömte über ihr Gesicht und das plötzliche Aufsitzen brachte das Zimmer zum drehen. Nachdem sich die Verschwommenheit etwas von ihren Augen gewichen war, erkannte sie, dass sie in ihrem Bett lag.  
  
Von draußen schien der Mond ins Zimmer und malte dunkle Schatten an die Wände. Ihr Atem ging immer noch schnell und ihr Kopf dröhnte. Hatte sie im Schlaf geschrieen? Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Türe und jemand trat ein. Sie erkannte ihn erst, als er in das kühle Mondlicht trat.  
  
„Legolas!"Schweigend nahm er neben ihr auf dem Bett Platz und drückte sie an den Schultern sanft ins Kissen zurück. „Bleib liegen, Melamin. Du bist krank, sehr krank!"Sie erschrak. Was sollte das heißen? Und warum sah Legolas sie so komisch an? Etwas stimmte mit seinem Blick nicht.  
  
Und dann wusste Mag, was es war. In welcher Weise sich seine Augen verändert hatten.  
  
Es standen Tränen darin.  
  
***  
  
„Hoheit?"Aragorn schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah sich in der Runde seiner Ratgeber um. Alle sahen ihn aus wissenden Augen an, sie ahnten wie er sich fühlen musste. Dennoch.  
  
„Hoheit, wir wissen, das Eure Gedanken bei Lady Magalin sind, das leuchtet uns völlig ein, doch es geht um die Sicherheit Eures Landes."meinte Korlas und blickte den jungen König durchdringend an. Dieser nickte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Er durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen.  
  
Legolas und die Heiler würden sich inzwischen um seine Schwester kümmern. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken in der folgenden Stunde immer wieder zu ihr schwanden. Als die Sitzung endlich geschlossen war, sprang er auf wie von einer Hornisse gestochen, murmelte ein leises „Habt Dank für Euren Rat!"und stürmte aus der Tür.  
  
Seine Minister sahen ihm stumm nach. Er rannte so schnell es ging zu Mags Zimmer und stürmte hinein.  
  
„Wie geht's ihr?"fragte er, kaum das er durch die Türe war.  
  
„Es geht mir gut, Aragorn. Aber Legolas will mir nicht sagen, was eigentlich los ist!"beschwerte Mag sich. Im schwachen Licht der Kerze, die Legolas angezunden hatte, wirkte ihr Bruder verstört und müde. Er ließ sich auf Mags anderer Seite nieder und griff nach ihrer Hand.  
  
„Aragorn, was ist denn los? Ihr tut alle so, als wäre ich sterbenskrank." fragte sie leise. Legolas zuckte zusammen als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen, stand auf und trat zum Fenster. Aragorn biss nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum, holte dann tief Luft und sah Mag traurig an.  
  
„Mag, du hast fast eine ganze Woche geschlafen, ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest überhaupt nicht mehr aufwachen. Der Schreck sitzt mir noch immer in den Knochen. Was glaubst du, was ich durchgemacht hab, vor allem als du da am Boden gelegen und dich nicht gerührt hast?"seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden, bei den letzten Worten brach sie und eine Träne lief über seine Wange.  
  
Mag sah ihn fassungslos an, einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob sie ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. Schweigend und mit offenem Mund sah sie zwischen ihm und Legolas hin und her. Ihre Lippe fing verdächtig an zu zittern. Vielleicht hätte er ihr das nicht sagen dürfen...  
  
„Aber...aber...aber ich...ich fühl mich gut...mir geht's prima...ich kann sogar aufstehen!"murmelte sie verwirrt, Aragorn kam sie wie ein kleines, verschrecktes Kind vor, das in seiner Angst Unsinn brabbelte. Sie machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Legolas fuhr herum. „Nein! Bleib liegen, Mag!"  
  
Er blickte Aragorn überrascht an. Sie hatten Mag gleichzeitig angesprochen. Oder, besser gesagt, vor Schreck angeschrieen. Sie ließ sich ängstlich zurück in die Kissen sinken und sah ratlos von einem zum anderen.  
  
„Warum seid ihr denn so böse auf mich...ich hab doch nichts getan..."murmelte sie weinerlich, ihre Stimme bekam einen gefährlichen Kiekser. Legolas seufzte schwer, setzte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Melamin. Es ist alles gut, alles ist gut."flüsterte er und wiegte sie wie ein Kind in seinen Armen. Er und Aragorn tauschten besorgte Blicke. Das Fieber war gestiegen. Und es verwirrte Mag.  
  
Schutzsuchend schlang sie ihre Arme um Legolas und drückte sich an ihn. Warum dröhnte ihr Kopf so? Und schwindlig war ihr auch, ganz furchtbar schwindlig. Tränen der Verwirrung und der Angst lieferten sich auf ihren Wangen ein Wettrennen. Sie vergrub ihre Nase an Legolas Brust.  
  
Er roch so gut, der Duft beruhigte sie. Gleich darauf war sie eingeschlafen. Aragorn seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich ahne, wann sie sich die Krankheit eingefangen hat!"flüsterte er dumpf. „Wann?"fragte Legolas und versuchte gleichzeitig, Mags Arme zu lösen, die sich noch immer um seine Hüften schlangen - vergeblich.  
  
„Melamin, lass mich los!"flüsterte er verzweifelt. Sie ließ nicht los.  
  
„Damals, bei unserem Ausflug zu den schwarzen Ebenen, haben wir uns gegenseitig aus Spaß im Fluss gebalgt. Ich habe den Wind ignoriert und Mag auch. Wir haben uns danach in die Sonne gelegt um zu trocknen. Aber ich glaube, das hat nichts geholfen."fuhr Aragorn fort. Als Legolas nicht antwortete, hob er den Kopf und musste grinsen, als er die vergeblichen Versuche des Elben sah, sich von seiner Schwester zu befreien.  
  
Sein Freund blickte ihn hilfesuchend an. „Aragorn, sie lässt mich nicht los, hilf mir doch!"Der junge König lachte leise. „Warum?"Der Elbe sah ihn ungläubig an. „Warum? Ich kann doch nicht bei ihr bleiben, oder? Das ist schließlich ihr Gemach! Was werden die Leute denken?"  
  
Aragorn schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Bleib hier, bei ihr. Sie braucht jemanden zum Anhalten, wenn sie aufwacht, und ich bin auch beruhigt, dich bei ihr zu wissen. Was die Leute angeht, mach dir keine Sorgen. Du passt auf sie auf. In deinen Armen beruhigt sich Mag. Und Ruhe ist genau das, was sie jetzt braucht. Außerdem wirst du ja nichts mit ihr anstellen, oder?" grinste er schwach.  
  
Legolas beeilte sich, den Kopf zu schütteln und sah auf das Mädchen hinunter. Mag schlief noch immer. „Gute Nacht, mellonamin!"flüsterte Aragorn, doch Legolas nickte nur. Lächelnd verließ Aragorn das Zimmer. Die Sitzpostion war dem Elben nach wenigen Minuten unerträglich geworden.  
  
Unter einigen Verrenkungen schaffte er es, über Mag hinweg zu steigen und sich neben ihr am Bett niederzulassen. Sie seufzte und kuschelte sich an ihn. Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht und er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Gute Nacht, Melamin!"  
  
***  
  
Ich bin wieder hier *freu* und gleich mal ein neues chap von mir ( *muahahaha* ich quäle wieder *yehaaaa* *räusper* ok , es geht schon wieder *grins*  
  
JustSarah: Hi. Ich hab mich wieder total über deine Review gefreut. schreib mir ruhig weiter solche reviews ich freu mich über alles *lol* ich bin für alles offen und dankbar *hihi*  
  
Sarah: Noch eine Sarah. Und noch eine Leserin ist aufgetaucht *freuuuu* das werden ja richtig viele. ich freu mich total. danke für dein rr  
  
nachtschatten: *lol* dir gefällt der reim? vl lass ich ihn noch was dichten *zwinker* mir ist der reim irgendwie komisch und kindisch vorgekommen aber das passt irgendwie zu ihm, er ist kindlich und damit doppelt gefährlich. weil man dann nie weiß, was er als nächstes tut...*muahahahaaaa*  
  
Celebrhosiel: Juhu, du bist da, ich bin da, du liest meine story, kommts noch besser? *zwinker* sorry, bin so aufgedreht. schreib mir doch bitte weiter, ich freu mich jedesmal so wenn ich die nachricht in meinem postkasten bekomme: neue nachricht *yehaaaaaa* was rana anbelangt, er hat gegen ende der story noch einen wichtigen auftritt, aber inzwischen ist er mit seinem leben glücklich und sucht sich wahrscheinlich eine hübsche stute ;-)  
  
Myanmara: danke für die mail addy *freu* und doppelt danke für die rr. tja, brüderchen hat unser volldumm ääh gollum nicht, aber vl isses sein cousin? *grins* ne keine verwandschaft zu „the grilled smea";-)  
  
So, ich hoffe ich habe keinen von euch süßen, die mir geschrieben haben, vergessen. und an mögliche stille leser: bitte schreibt mir, lasst mich wissen das ihr das seid. Sarah hats ja schon vorgemacht. BITTE!!!!!!! *alle mal auf knieen anfleht* ....(jetzt wird es langsam peinlich oder? :-/ ) 


	18. Spätes Erwachen

(Spätes?)Erwachen  
  
Hitze.  
  
Mag fühlte eine unangenehme Hitze um sich herum, jedoch war sie nicht zu vergleichen mit der quälenden die sie gespürt hatte, als sie eingeschlafen war.  
  
Wie lange hatte sie eigentlich geschlafen?  
  
Durch ihre geschlossenen Lider drang gleißendes Sonnenlicht und wärmte ihr Gesicht. Aber auch dort, wo die Sonne ihren Körper nicht berühren konnte, war es warm. Irgendwie ein bisschen zu warm.  
  
Unwillig runzelte sie die Stirn. Was war eigentlich los? Hatte jemand Feuer unter ihrem Bett gelegt oder warum waren die Laken nicht so kühl wie sonst?  
  
Die Lösung würde sie wohl nur finden, wenn sie endlich die Augen aufmachen würde. Vorsichtig fing sie an zu blinzeln und hob eine Hand um ihr Gesicht vor dem blendenden Licht der Sonne zu schützen. Nach dem Stand der Sonne in ihrem Zimmer zu urteilen, müsste es Vormittag sein, denn ihr Zimmer lag Richtung Süd-Osten.  
  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und lenkte ihre Blicke an ihre Seite, wo anscheinend die Quelle dieser komischen Wärme lag. Ja, es lag etwas neben ihr. Aber es war nicht eine Quelle in diesem Sinn.  
  
Als Mags ungläubiger Blick über Legolas' schlafende Gestalt glitt musste sie über ihren Gedanken lächeln. Nun ja, man konnte ihren Liebsten doch als Quelle bezeichnen: Als eine Quelle der Schönheit und des Lichts, der Reinheit und Anmut. Sein blondes Haar glänzte wie gesponnenes Gold in den Strahlen der Sonne, auf seinen Lippen lag ein seliges Lächeln. Er hatte einen Arm um ihren Bauch gelegt und sich an sie gekuschelt.  
  
Der Schleier des Schlafes in seinen Augen konnte nicht deren Schönheit verdecken, nicht deren Tiefe und Sanftheit. Lächelnd strich das Mädchen mit einem Finger die gleichmäßigen Konturen seines Gesichtes nach und kicherte leise, als er begann, leise im Schlaf zu murmeln und den Griff um ihre Hüfte verstärkte, als würde sie ihm sonst davonfliegen.  
  
„Legolas...wach auf, Liebster...lass mich los..."kicherte Mag leise und versuchte seinen Griff zu lösen - vergeblich.  
  
Leise Schritte vor der Türe lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem Elben. Sie spürte eine leichte Unruhe in sich aufkeimen. Jemand kam. Was würde derjenige sagen, wenn er sie so hier sehen würde? Man würde wer weiß was von ihr und dem Prinzen denken.  
  
Doch ihre Sorge verblasste, als Aragorn leise das Zimmer betrat und sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete, in dem Moment als er seine Schwester aufgewacht erblickte. (ist dieser Satz Deutsch?? O.ô)  
  
„Mae arin, Mag. Wie fühlst du dich?"fragte er leise, setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und strich ihr sanft über die Stirn.  
  
Sie nickte. „Mir geht es, nach meinem Ermessen schon wieder besser, mir ist nur so warm und das Legolas so nah bei mir liegt, macht es nicht einfacher... Und er will mich einfach nicht loslassen."  
  
Aragorn grinste. „Hast du doch gestern Abend auch nicht, Kleines."Als er den verwirrten Blick seiner Schwester sah, konnte er nicht anders und kicherte leise. „Du bist in seinen Armen eingeschlafen und hast dich striktens geweigert ihn loszulassen. Deshalb liegt er auch jetzt neben dir. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll bei dir bleiben und sich nicht gewaltsam aus deiner Umarmung befreien."  
  
Verständnis leuchtete in Mags Gesicht auf. Doch dann: „Könntest du mir trotzdem helfen ihn aufzuwecken? Diese Hitze ist wirklich kaum auszuhalten.  
  
„Ich glaube in diesem Elben brennt ein Feuer..."fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu und sah auf Legolas hinab.  
  
Ohne es zu wollen hob sich ihre Hand und sanft streichelte sie ihm übers Haar und über die weiche Haut seines Gesichts. Nach einigen Sekunden sah sie wieder zu ihrem Bruder und lächelte. Aragorn war, als würde hinter ihren Augen ein helles Licht leuchten, ja, sie schien aus vollstem Herzen zu strahlen.  
  
„Ich glaube, du solltest ihn lieber selbst aufwecken, cygu. Ich werde inzwischen ein Frühstück für vier Personen hier herauf beordern."flüsterte der dunkelhaarige Mann und strich nun seinerseits sanft über das Haar seiner Schwester.  
  
Erstaunen zeichnete sich auf Magalins Gesicht ab, doch bevor sie die Frage stellen konnte, beantwortete ihr Bruder sie auch schon: „Du darfst noch nicht aufstehen, Mag. Du hattest gestern zu hohes Fieber, die Krankheit ist noch immer nicht vorüber. Und es wird seine Zeit brauchen bis du wieder komplett gesund bist. Ich bitte dich, folge meinem Rat und bleib im Bett, egal wie sehr es dir missfällt. Und, um auf die zweite unausgesprochene Frage zu antworten, Arwen wird mit uns mitessen, sie schläft auch noch. Aber nicht mehr lange."Er grinste schelmisch  
  
Mag seufzte genervt, doch sie wusste dass ihr Bruder recht hatte. Wenn sie nun aufstehen würde und so tun würde als wäre alles in Ordnung, würde sich ihr Körper nicht erholen können und die Krankheit würde nicht richtig ausheilen. Das konnte sie nun wohl kaum brauchen, denn in drei Wochen würde das große Frühlingsfest stattfinden. Und dorthin wollte sie unbedingt! Allein schon wegen Legolas.  
  
Um ihm den ersten Tanz des Abends zu schenken, in seinem Armen über das grüne, lebendige Gras der Festwiese zu schweben, seine Nähe und die Musik bis in ihr Innerstes zu spüren.  
  
Aragorn erhob sich vom Bett und verlies den Raum. Nun wurde es langsam Zeit, „ihren"Elben aufzuwecken.  
  
Aber er sah so friedlich und unschuldig aus, wenn er schlief. Andererseits konnte man jemanden schlecht küssen, der an der eigenen Schulter lag. Und irgendwie war in Mag so eine Sehnsucht, seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren. So wie an ihrem ersten Abend, jenem Abend an dem ihre Herzen ein Band geflochten hatten, das sie ewig verbinden würde.  
  
Ewig. Mag stockte, ein Schleier huschte über ihr Gesicht. Legolas hatte ihr unter den Sternen seine Liebe für alle Ewigkeit geschworen.  
  
Würde er es halten? Es tat ihr weh, so an ihm zu zweifeln, doch die Gedanken ließen sich nicht verscheuchen. Was würde geschehen, wenn die Zeit sie einholen würde? Wenn ihre Lebensjahre sich zu Ende neigen würden? In ihren Adern floss zwar das Blut der Dunedain, jedoch würde auch das sie nicht ewig am Leben halten.  
  
„Hör auf damit, Mag!"schalt sie sich selbst. Noch war die Zeit nicht gekommen. Es lagen noch so viele glückliche Jahre vor ihr, so viele Stunden, die sie mit Legolas verbringen konnte. Sie liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen, zusammen würden sie eine Lösung finden. Zumindest hoffte sie das...  
  
Um sich abzulenken machte sie sich wieder daran, ihren Liebsten aufzuwecken. Erst sanft, doch dann, als er nicht reagierte, etwas fester rüttelte sie ihn an der Schulter. Immer noch keine Reaktion. „Von wegen, Elben haben so einen leichten Schlaf. Der hier scheint völlig aus der Art geschlagen zu sein. Er erzählt, für sein Volk untypische, Witze, lacht darüber, und er schläft wie ein Stein. Toll..."lästerte Mag grinsend und versuchte den Elben wenigstens von ihrer Schulter zu schubsen, damit sie aufstehen konnte. Doch sein Griff war eisern.  
  
„Herrje, bist du schwer, Legolas!"stöhnte die Prinzessin. Noch immer keine Reaktion. Seine Augen blickten noch immer starr ins Leere. Langsam wurde sie unruhig. „Legolas, wach auf. Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, ist er nicht lustig. Bitte hör auf!"  
  
Vorsichtig drehte sie seinen Kopf auf die Seite um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Legolas? Legolas wach auf, bitte."In ihre Stimme hatte sich ein angstvoller Ton geschlichen und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich große Sorge.  
  
Er blinzelte, langsam klärte sich sein Blick. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, doch zugleich spürte sie, wie Ärger in ihr aufstieg. „Na endlich!"  
  
„Was ist, Mag? Warum siehst du mich so komisch an?"fragte er, seine Augen blickten fragend und verwirrt.  
  
Sie schlug ihn auf die Schulter. „Was sollte das? Warum bist du nicht aufgewacht? Ich hab mehrmals versucht dich aufzuwecken, aber der Herr Elb hat anscheinend einen gesunden Schlaf, was? Du hast mir einen bösen Schrecken eingejagt. Aber wahrscheinlich war das wieder einer deiner blöden Scherze. Und ich mach mir auch noch Sorgen um dich."  
  
Verärgert versuchte sie sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien, wieder vergebens. „Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht...?"fragte er leise, seine Stimme sanft und ungläubig.  
  
„Ja, verflucht! Was denkst du denn?"meinte sie mürrisch, nicht willens so leicht nachzugeben. Der Schreck saß noch tief und diesen Scherz würde sie ihm nicht so leicht nachsehen. Plötzlich und so schnell dass sie es nicht kommen sah, hatte er sie losgelassen und beugte sich über sie, wobei er ihre Hände sanft ins Kissen drückte.  
  
„Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht..."flüsterte er wieder, als könnte er es nicht fassen, was er da hörte. Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Ja hab ich, und jetzt lass mich los, Legolas. Geh runter von mir!!"  
  
Er rührte sich nicht. Lange Minuten sah er sie nur an, hielt ihre Augen mit seinen fest, als sie ihn endlich anblickte. Sein Blick war so voller Liebe und Rührung, das Mag allen Ärger und jeden spekulierten Widerstand vergas. Schließlich brach er das Schweigen, sah sie noch immer mit diesem Blick an, der ihr Herz so heftig schlagen ließ, das sie fast glaubte, das man es überall hören konnte.  
  
Er beugte sich weiter zu ihr hinab und hielt wenige Zentimeter vor ihren Lippen an. „Du ahnst gar nicht...wie sehr...ich dich liebe Mag..."flüsterte er, seine Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Unterton. Doch sie kam gar nicht dazu, darüber nachzudenken, was dieser Unterton bedeuten konnte, denn im nächsten Augenblick lag sein Mund auf ihren und alle Gedanken waren wie weggeblasen. Es zählten nur noch wenige Dinge...Er, sie und seine Lippen, die so sanft mit ihren tanzten...  
  
********************* ...Bitte fragt mich jetzt nicht, warum Legolas nicht gleich aufgewacht ist...nehmt einfach mal an, dass er tiefer geschlafen hat als sonst. Ich hab mir mal wieder eine übergroße Portion künstlerischer Freiheit genommen...wie immer *lol*  
  
Sagt mal, liest das hier noch jemand? ich hab nur von Gil-Estel ne review bekommen sonst von niemandem *heul*  
  
Tut mir ja leid das ich nicht so viel update aber ich hab extremen stress in der schule und da fällt mir nix für die story ein... habt geduld mit mir...und zeigt mir wenigstens das ihr noch da seid... 


	19. Interlude

Hallo  
  
Viele (?) von euch werden sich jetzt wundern was das soll. Nun ja, ich habe so viele Antworten auf meinen „verzweifelten Hilferuf"am Ende des 18.Kapitels (Spätes Erwachen) bekommen, das ich mich dazu einfach mal äußern wollte und da ich noch am neuen kapitel arbeite und es somit noch nicht posten kann, tu ich einfach mal das hier hochladen...  
  
auf deutsch: ich will zu jedem review meinen senf dazu geben :)  
  
Gil-Estel: Hi du. ich hab mich sehr über dein erstes review gefreut. Warum sie immer durch den Palast rennen? soweit ich das mitbekommen hab sind sie doch nur einmal zum frühstück getänzelt oder? o.O hab ich was nit mitgekriegt? naja, jedenfalls auf das warum hab ich keine antwort *schäm* sagen wir einfach sie sind sehr sportlich *Grins*  
  
Celebhrosiel: Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das man sich solche gedanken macht, was man mir schreiben soll. He, Leutchen, ihr könnt mir hinklatschen was ihr wollt!! dieser „gefahr"war ich mir von anfang an bewusst. trotzdem freut es mich, das du mir so eine liebe rr geschrieben hast :) du kannst mir deine fragen ruhig alle schreiben und ich werde versuchen sie alle zu beantworten. allerdings versuche ich immer noch ne antwort auf deine erste frage (traum) zu finden :-/ *upsii*  
  
nachtschatten: Ich WUSSTE es. Ich hab's einfach gespürt: dieser Satz ist NICHT deutsch! MIST... naja, danke für die korrektur :) vl ist deine vorige review nicht bei mir im postkasten gelandet ich krieg da ja immer ne mail. gmx spinnt zzt ein wenig :) freut mich das du noch da bist  
  
JustSarah: Heyyyy, das war ja ne richtig lange rr *fg* ne ich bin fies, ich sollte für jede review, die ich bekomme 1000fach dankbar sein. ich versuche, mich nicht zu sehr stressen zu lassen, aber es ist sehr schwer. ich hab viele mahnungen und somit ärger mit meiner mum bekommen, das geht komischerweise immer hand-in-hand. kann mir das jemand erklären??-.-  
  
Sarah: Juhu, wieder ein leser. das sind ja jetzt schon richtig viele *megafreu* ich werde mich um die fortsetzung ehrlich bemühen. dankeschön *knuddel*  
  
Narwain: Also, deine review hat mich echt umgehauen. die anderen haben zwar auch gesagt, das ihnen mein geschreibsel hier gefällt, aber so lieb gelobt hat mich noch keiner. *ist jetzt ganz gerührt* Danke dafür  
  
Andfangriel/ Telepmauriel: 2 namen? naja, da denk ich mir dann halt, das mir zwei leute schreiben *ggggggggg* ne, Scherz. Du hast gesagt, meine story is ein mix aus deinen lieblings-ffs (und doch wieder anders ;) ). Welche sind denn deine favourites?  
  
AND LAST, BUT NOT LEAST (NEVER WILL BE ;) )  
  
Myanmara: Entschuldigung (eigentlich nicht nötig) gerne angenommen. hat deine kiste auch nen spinner? ich bin letztens fast ausgerastet, ich hatte so schön das letzte kapitel geschrieben und plötzlich stürtzt mir dat ding ab :-o ich hab ihn fast aus dem fenster geworfen. aber er war brav und hat auto-gespeichert :) es haben nur ein paar sätze gefehlt und die hab ich dann nochmal dazugeschreibst...warum erzähl ich das eigentlich, interessiert doch keinen *grins* naja...  
  
So, jetzt hab ich meinen Quark dazugegeben und fühl mich wieder wohl :) das 19.kapitel is bei mir schon in arbeit, aber ich kann euch jetzt schon sagen, das ich noch ein wenig brauchen werde. wie gesagt, die schule nervt :( außerdem muss ich mich um meine aufgaben beim jugend-rot-kreuz ect kümmern. ja...ach übrigens ihr könnt mir auch kritik und verbesserungsvorschläge schicken. mara hat schon damit angefangen und mir ihre meinung zum thema „es ist immer alles in butter-keine streits"bekundet. für dich hab ich jetzt ne gute nachricht mara: das neunzehnte is auf streit ausgerichtet. das entspricht jetzt meiner laune, ich lass die fetzen fliegen....naja, ok, zumindest versuch ich es *lach*  
  
So genug des geredes, jetzt ist erst mal Physik-stunde dran und am nachmittag wird mich hoffentlich meine muse anspringen wie ein junger hund, wenn ich heimkomme. *seufz* tut mir so leid das ihr warten müsst, aber es geht nun mal nicht anders...  
  
danke nochmal an alle reviewer, ihr helft mir sehr mit euren rrs.  
  
ps: was ich noch fragen wollte, sind auch ärzte fans unter euch??? nur mal so gefragt...-.-* 


	20. Interlude die 2te

Hallo ihr lieben

heul

ja ich hab ein schlechtes gewissen. Es tut mir leid!!!!!!!! Ich hatte erstens nur ärzte und zweitens (das eher ungewollt) einen typen im kopf und jetz auch noch schule. Und keine ideen. Da war kein platz mehr in meinem kopf. Aber jetz hab ich ausgemistet. Die Ärzte sind im hinterkopf abgespeichert, bei dem typen hab ich sowieso keine chancen heul – liebeskummer hoch 10 und die schule krieg ich mit der anderen hälfte meines hirns hin...hoffe ich. Ich bin ja, wie ich vl schon mitgeteilt habe (???) sitzengeblieben und deshalb muss ich mich heuer sehr anstrengen sonst lyncht mich meine mum ojee...

Aber letzte nacht – man höre und staune – als ich so unter meinem Legolas poster, das immer noch auf seinem ehrenplatz über meinem Bett hängt, lag, kam mir doch tatsächlich eine idee, wie die story weitergehen könnte. Myanmara, gute nachrichten für dich, es gibt zank. Danach war mir zumute und zwar so was von, nach dem desaster mit dem typen wieder zu heulen anfängt aber na ja. Ich schreib noch daran aber ich beeil mich.

Nochmal es tut mir ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz 3 stunden später feste leid dass ich nicht geschreibselt hab. Das werde ich ändern. Danke für eure treue Queen-like winken tut und bis denne

Eure Kari/Teltarmaiel


	21. Der Streit

Der Streit

Schritt für Schritt tastete sich der Schatten zu der Eichentüre. Ein fernes Geräusch ließ ihn kurz erstarren, doch da keine Gefahr drohte bewegte er sich bald weiter. Nun hatte er die Türe erreicht. Langsam und vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke hinunter. Der Schatten wusste dass die Türe quietschte, sobald man sie zu weit öffnete. Und dieses Quietschen würde man bis in Aragorns Zimmer hören und ihm sagen, dass jemand in Mags Zimmer ging. Das konnte der nächtliche Rumtreiber nicht brauchen. Vorsichtig schob er die Türe auf und schlüpfte mit angehaltenem Atem durch den Spalt. Er war drin! Leise schloss er die Türe.

Plötzlich flammte eine Kerze auf und erleuchtete den Raum. Mag fuhr herum.

„Aragorn!?"

Ihr Bruder saß mit verschränkten Armen auf ihrem Bett und blickte ihr finster entgegen. Sie bemerkte es.

Gut, bloß nichts Falsches sagen, dachte sie und startete einen Gesprächsversuch: „Was...was machst du denn hier? Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

„Wo warst du Magalin?"

Sein eisiger Ton alarmierte sie. Er musste wirklich, wirklich wütend sein, wenn er in diesem Ton mit ihr sprach. Wenn er so redete, war Vorsicht geboten.

„Ich war...ähm...noch mal kurz im Badezimmer, wenn du verstehst." schwindelte sie. Sein Blick wanderte demonstrativ an ihrem Körper hinauf und hinunter und blieb an ihren schweren Stiefeln hängen.

„Mit schwarzem Kapuzenmantel, Dolch und Stiefeln?"fragte er ruhig und blickte sie wieder an, seine grauen Augen blickten sie unverwandt an.

Ihr wurde heiß und sie fühlte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Was jetzt?

„Du warst draußen. Und das seit gestern Abend, Magalin. Du brauchst mich nicht auch noch zu belügen, ich weiß es doch."

Sie blickte ihn vorsichtig von unten her an. Dann seufzte sie.

„Wer?"

„Das spielt keine Rolle, Mag. Mein Problem ist, das du draußen warst. Du weißt genau, dass ich dich gebeten habe, auf deinem Zimmer oder zumindest noch im Schloss zu bleiben, bis die Woche um ist. Damit du dich auskurieren kannst. Aber nein!"Er stand auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen.

„Meine kleine Schwester muss natürlich wieder auf sich selbst vergessen und durch die Straßen saußen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich weiß was du tust, aber ich sehe nicht ein warum du dich deshalb kaputt machen musst!!"Die letzten Worte hatte er fast geschrieen.

Mag wusste zur Hälfte natürlich, dass er sich nur Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte, und dass er das ganz zu Recht tat. Auf der anderen Seite regte es sie auch auf, dass er sie behandelte wie ein kleines Kind.

„Reg dich mal nicht so auf. Mir geht's doch schon wieder gut. Dass ihr immer so einen Riesen - Aufstand daraus machen müsst."stöhnte sie und rollte die Augen. Sie nahm ihren Mantel ab und hängte ihn an den Haken. Dann machte sie sich daran, ihre Stiefel aufzuschnüren.

„Aufstand? AUFSTAND?? Verdammt, Mag!!!"Diesmal schrie er wirklich. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte sah sie seinen fassungslosen Blick. Trotzdem sprangen in seinen Augen winzige Sternchen. Er war wirklich wütend...

Aragorn verlor selten die Kontrolle. Mag selbst, die schon eine ganze Weile mit ihm zusammen war, hatte es nur ein bis zweimal erlebt.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, meinte sie: „Aragorn, ich muss das machen. Die Leute da unten brauchen Hilfe. Meine Hilfe. Was weißt du denn schon? Sie haben Hunger, sind in Not und viele von ihnen sind krank!"

„Du auch!!"fauchte er mit sich überschlagender Stimme, blieb ruckartig stehen und blitzte sie an. „Verdammt, du kannst nicht immer nur an andere denken, Magalin! Du bist auch nur ein Mensch. Eine Dunédain, ja das stimmt, aber TROTZ...ALLEM...EIN...MENSCH!!" schrie er.

„Schrei mich nicht an!"rief sie zurück. Langsam stieg heiße Wut in ihr auf.

Glaubte er wirklich, nur weil er älter war, konnte er sie wegen etwas so nichtigem wie einem Stadtausflug zurechtweisen und anbrüllen? Nein, nicht mit ihr.

Auch Aragorns Stimmung war kurz vor dem Siedepunkt. Seit er das Verbot für sie ausgesprochen hatte, in die Stadt zu gehen, war sie ganz komisch. Und in Argumenten wie diesen, hatte sie meist das letzte Wort.

Er kam mit seiner kleinen Schwester nicht mehr zurecht oder wie war das? ER war der große Bruder, ER hatte die Verantwortung für sie, und ER musste auch einmal ein Machtwort sprechen können, wenn es um sie ging, zum Kuckuck!

Er schritt zum Fenster und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Fensternische. „Du bist so leichtsinnig. Das ist schon fast Wahnsinn. Warum willst du nicht einsehen, dass auch DEIN Körper Grenzen hat??"

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du dich so aufregst!? Ich bin alt genug um selbst zu wissen, was ich mir zumuten kann und was nicht. Verdammt, ich bin kein Baby mehr, Aragorn!"Ihre Augen blitzten wütend und in ihre Stimme hatte sich ein eisiger Ton geschlichen. Auch im Zimmer schien es jetzt ein wenig dunkler und kälter geworden zu sein.

Aragorn bemerkte es nicht. Seine Wut steigerte sich immer mehr und es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern bis diese explodierte. „So? Das sieht mir aber nicht so aus."meinte er mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe und trotzdem zitterte sie vor Anstrengung. „Die Heiler wissen noch immer nicht, was dich niedergeworfen hat, es war auf jeden Fall keine einfache Erkältung. Und sie haben auch noch kein Mittel dagegen! Du bleibst solange hier, bis sie wissen, was dir fehlt, das ist mein letztes Wort!"

Wut zuckte wie ein Blitz durch Mags Körper und spiegelte sich bedrohlich in ihren Augen. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Du kannst mich hier nicht einsperren!!"schrie sie wütend.

Da platzte auch Aragorn der Kragen. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen ziemlich viel um die Ohren gehabt, die Heirat sollte bald stattfinden, seine Ratgeber hatten ihn um Entscheidungen bedrängt, er hatte sich Sorgen um Mag gemacht und langsam aber sicher bekam er irrsinnige Kopfschmerzen. Und jetzt das!

„UND OB DAS MEIN ERNST IST, MAGALIN! GENAUSO WIE ES MEIN ERNST IST, DAS ICH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL KEINE LUST HABE, DICH IRGENDWO IN DEN STRAßEN LIEGEN ZU SEHEN, WEIL DU DORT ZUSAMMENGEKLAPPT BIST, HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN?"schrie er sie an, drehte auf dem Absatz um, riss die Tür auf, stürmte hinaus und warf sie mit solcher Gewalt zu, das es sich in den leeren Gängen wie ein Donnerhall anhörte.

Sie hörte wie sich seine Schritte entfernten und lies dann seufzend den Kopf hängen. Sehr gut, wirklich toll gemacht, Magalin, schalt sie sich selbst in Gedanken. Wie hatte sie sich nur so hinreißen lassen können? Aragorn wollte doch nur ihr Bestes.

Natürlich hatte es sie geärgert, dass er sie wie ein Kind behandelte, das tat es nach wie vor. Aber im Nachhinein betrachtet, wusste sie, dass er das nicht mit Absicht getan hatte.

Morgen würde sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Aber eben erst morgen. Denn entgegen allem, was sie Aragorn gegenüber behauptet hatte: so ganz auf dem Damm war sie nun auch wieder nicht. Und außerdem Hundemüde...

„...und dann hat er die Türe hinter sich zugeworfen und ist gegangen." endete sie leise ihren Bericht und sah dann zu dem Elben auf, der sie im Arm hielt.

Als dieser nicht antwortete, sondern nur seufzend die Augenbrauen hob, blickte sie zu den anderen. Gimli saß auf einem Hocker und starrte vor sich hin und Arwen stand am Fenster und blickte in die Ferne.

Die Stille fing an Mag zu bedrücken und dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf. „Ich wollte nicht mit ihm streiten. Ich hasse es nur, wenn er mich behandelt als wäre ich ein kleines Kind. Das bin ich nicht mehr. Ich bin nicht mehr die Kleine, die ihm ständig hinterherläuft, weil sie nicht weiß, wohin sie sonst gehen soll. Und die Leute brauchen mich, warum will er das nicht verstehen??"

Legolas nahm sie sanft bei den Schultern und zog sie zurück in seine Arme. „Er versteht es ja, Melamin. Aber er macht sich Sorgen, zurecht wie ich meine. Du bist nicht ganz gesund, das kannst du keinem von uns hier erzählen. Nun ja, Gimli vielleicht."fügte er noch einen kleinen Seitenhieb auf den Zwerg hinzu und grinste.

„Du riskierst deine Zunge, Spitzohr!"brummelte Gimli.

Seit Legolas' kleiner Freund angekommen war, hatte Mag die beiden nur zankend durch die Gegend spazieren gesehen und doch schien es, als könnte nichts und niemand die beiden auseinander bringen.

Nachdenklich sah sie von einem zum anderen. „Wie macht ihr das?"

Fragend blinzelten die beiden sie an. „Was meinst du?"fragten sie gleichzeitig

Arwen, die die ganze Zeit schweigend zugehört hatte, kicherte leise und Mag grinste. „Seid Gimli hier in Gondor angekommen ist, streitet ihr beiden euch wie die Besenbinder. Und seid dennoch die besten Freunde. Das verstehe ich nicht..."

Legolas und Gimli blickten sich an und grinsten. Dann wandte sich der Zwerg an Magalin. „Weißt du, junge Lady, dieser Elb und ich...wir haben zuviel durchgemacht, als dass uns irgendetwas in der Welt auseinander bringen könnte. Selbst wenn es für manche Zwerge eine Schande sein mag, ich bin stolz zu sagen, dass ich einen Elben zu meinen Freunden zählen kann."

„Dasselbe gilt für mich, mein Freund."fügte Legolas hinzu und lächelte seinen Freund an. „Und auch wenn wir hin und wieder streiten..."

„Hin und wieder?"fragte Arwen lächelnd und Legolas lachte leise.

„Gut...auch wenn wir streiten"er blickte schelmisch zu Arwen und sie nickte fröhlich, „so heißt das nicht, dass wir uns weniger mögen. Streiten gehört zu einer wirklichen Freundschaft dazu, wie die Vögel zum Himmel, wie die Bäume in den Wald und..."

„...und wie die Steine ins Gebirge, das wolltest du doch sagen, mein Freund oder?"brummte Gimli.

Wieder lachte der Elbe. „Du nimmst mir das Wort aus dem Munde!"

Mag hatte schweigend zugehört und vom einem zum anderen geblickt. Nun trat Arwen an sie heran. „Magalin, nur weil du mit deinem Bruder gestritten hast, heißt es doch auch nicht, das du ihn nun weniger magst oder?"Mag schüttelte den Kopf und spürte einen Kloß im Hals.

Zwei Tage waren seit dem Streit vergangen. Sie hatte Aragorn in der Zeit kaum gesehen, da er zu Ausritten in das Land aufgebrochen war, zusammen mit seinen Ministern. Heute war er zurückgekehrt. Und als Mag nicht zu seiner Ankunft aufgetaucht war um ihn zu begrüßen und auch der junge König keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, zu ihr zu gehen, waren Legolas und die beiden anderen in ihr Zimmer gekommen, um sie zu fragen, was los sei.

Sie hatten sie weinend vorgefunden. Noch nie hatte sie mit ihrem Bruder derartig gestritten. Noch nie waren sie im Streit voneinander gegangen. Nichts würde sie lieber tun als zu ihm zu laufen und in seine Arme zu springen. Doch ihr Stolz hielt sie zurück. Ihr falscher Stolz, wie sie nur zu genau wusste.

„Magalin, man muss kein Elbe sein, um zu sehen, dass es dir leid tut. Warum gehst du nicht zu ihm, damit ihr euch ausredet?"fragte Gimli leise. Es wurde still im Zimmer. Er hatte ausgesprochen, was sich alle vier schon seit langem dachten.

Legolas konnte beinahe spüren wie es in seiner Geliebten arbeitete. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie zärtlich. Dann blickte er ihr in die Augen. „Tolo gwanin. Tula!" Komm mit mir. Komm! " Er sprang vom Bett, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie aus dem Zimmer. Mag war zu verwirrt um sich dagegen zu wehren.

Gimli blickte den beiden nach und sah dann zu Arwen. „Was meinst du dazu? Warum wehrt sie sich so gegen eine Aussprache?"

„Sie hat Angst, er könnte sie zurückweisen. Angst, dass durch ihre unbedachten Worte etwas zerstört wurde, was nie wieder zurückkommt."meinte Arwen und beide seufzten.

HIER IST ES!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENDLICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEIN NEUES KAPITEL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Puh. Ich hab das ganze vorige Kapitel, dass ich angefangen hatte, gelöscht und nur Teile davon hier im neuen verwendet. Weil im anderen bin ich in einer ziemlichen Sackgasse gesteckt, aber jetzt weiß ich wieder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, meine Deutsch-Kenntnisse lassen nach...??? Abehr fieleichd Pilte ihc mier daß auhch ales nuhr Ein? Siher...daß isd nuhr där schtreß... Ahlso piß summ nechstän capitl tsüüüüüüüsss


End file.
